Another adventure
by Peter1312
Summary: this is a legends of oz dorothys return fanfic (for the record this really needs its own category) the wedding between marshal mallow and the dainty china princess is finally about to take place, all the invitations have been sent out, theres just one person missing, the one who brought the two together, follow dorothy as she finds herself back in oz on this new adventure
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own Legends of oz Dorothys return, that belongs to summertime entertainment.**

**I also do not own the oz franchise (I wish I did but anways…)**

_In the Emerald City, 7 years after Dorothy vanquished the jester_

"Citizen of Oz, I am pleased to announce that the date of the upcoming wedding, between Candy County's Marshal Mallow, and the Dainty China princess of Dainty china country has been decided on my Friends the Tin man and The lion will give you the details." The Scarecrow announced to the crowd below.

"Okay so heres the deal"Lion started to say but was interrupted by The Tin man who was currently feeling the emotion of excitement

"The wedding will take place here in the emerald city one week from today, every one is invited to attend" the tin man said

As the crowd cheered about the exciting news, the three friend dismissed them selves from the area to the wizards chamber where wiser, Glinda, The dainty china princess, and marshal mallow were all waiting for their return.

"have all the giant invatations been sent out to the regions of oz that aren't near the emerald city?" The Scarecrow asked Glinda, whom The princess had put in charge of delivering all the invitation using her magic so that people would have plenty of time to flock to the palace for the ceremony

"All but one invitation has been sent out" Glinda replied

"well which one hasn't been sent?" ask the lion slamming a fist on the table

"the one for Dorothy with the rainbow mover out of commission since the flying monkeys got to it there isn't even a way to get her here that I can contemplate " glinda said sadly

"well couldn't you just use magic to get her here?" the tin man asked with his mood switching to some form of disappointment

"oh yes I could do that but I could be risky, sending is one thing retrieving is quite another" the sorceress replied

"well cant you just fix the rainbow mover strawman?" the lion asked looking over at his friend

"ive tried but those monkeys really did a number on the machine and a few of the projection pipes are still bent" the scarecrow said sadly

"oh, that's alright scarecrow it wasn't your fault, anyways glinda can you at least send the invitation" the lion said

"the invitation that's it," glinda exclaimed snapping her fingers

"what's it?" the tin man asked excitedly

"I can put a spell on it, to transport her here by saying a trigger word" glinda said

"and this would actually work?" lion questioned tapping his paw on the table

"well, by theory it should but what happened with the rainbow mover there's no way of knowing where she would end up, we'ed have to find her or she would have to her own way here " wiser said adjusting his spectacles

"but what would the trigger word be?" marshal mallow asked drumming his fingers against the table

"that's a good question, but ive already thought about it, the trigger word will be Oz." glinda exclaimed waving her wand over the invitation

"Strawman back when the Jester showed up you said time moved differently between our world and hers, that was 3 years after she vanquished the wicked witches, how long has it been now that its been 7 years since she vanquished the jester?" the lion asked

"Heres something to say that might shock you, I have done a lot of calculations, studying stars and doing extremely difficult equations, I have determined that since Dorothy left her world and our world lined up in a near perfectly alignment, so from her view its be 7 days for her, while its been 7 years here" the scarecrow explained

"oh that's extremely exciting!" the tin man said in a bubbly expression

"anyways glinda, commence sending the invitation" the scarecrow said

Glinda then raised her wand and waved it over the invitation and it vanished.

**Yes a cliff hanger, anyways the next chapter should be out in a week or two **

**The next chapter will also answer some questions that you might be having after reading this**

**Also a question, what do you want to see in the next chapter**

**Follow and Review**


	2. Dorothy

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters,franchise, ect.**

_Kansas, about a week after Dorothy returned_

"Dorothy, wake up" Aunt em called from the other room

Dorothy opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, yawning she got out of her bed and walked into the dining room, Toto following closely at her heels

"Morning Auntie Em" Dorothy said walking over to the table where her aunt em was sitting

"Good morning Dorothy, eat something and get changed I'm going to meet Uncle Henry in town to help with some more of the fixing up you can come and meet us there when you're done" aunt em said getting up, walking over to Dorothy and kissing her on the forehead

"okay auntie em" Dorothy said as aunt em walked out of the house

Dorothy grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and got up and smoothed down her nightgown

"well Toto another day of fixing, you ready boy?" Dorothy asked her faithful companion who barked in reply

Dorothy went over to the sink and washed off the apple and started eating it when there was knock on the door

"strange I wonder who that could be?" Dorothy said walking over to the door and opened it

No one had been there, Dorothy was about to shut the door when she looked down and saw a pink envelope on the ground, which she picked up

"for Miss Dorothy gale, I wonder who this is from." Dorothy said shutting the door, she opened the envelope and read the letter to her self

_Dear Miss Dorothy Gale,_

_ You are hereby requested as a bridesmaid to the dainty china princess, at her wedding with Marshall Mallow in the emerald city. You are also invited as a very important guest upon the request of the princess._

_Yours truly _

_Glinda, good witch of the north_

"oh my Toto, ive been invited to be a bridesmaid to the dainty china princess" Dorothy said excitedly as she walked back to her room and changed out of her night gown and into her blue and white checkered dress, she sat down on her bed and picked up her boots about to put them on when she set them down on the bed and began to think, looking at the letter that she had decided to put on the little cabinet next her bed

"you know Toto, I was wondering how im going to Oz in the first place." Dorothy said not realizing Oz had been a trigger word set on the invitation by glindas spell

Upon saying the word Oz , the invitation sprang up to like it was alive causing Dorothy to jump. All of a sudden the invitation folded it self into a paper airplane of sorts and started flying around her in a circle, a rainbow trailing a long behind it.

A moment later Dorothy felt her bare feet lift off the floor of her room as she was whisked away by this magic.

"oh my, here I go again, hardly any time to get my boots on and im whisked off on another adventure" Dorothy said out loud to herself wishing she had grabbed them, she also wondered where in oz she was going to end up

A few moments later Dorothy started feeling sick from the sensation of flying and closed her eyes to try and relax while she waited for the journey to end.

"this feels like its taking longer than last time" Dorothy said opening her eyes and looking down and the landscape passing her by, but then closed her eyes again because she once again started feeling sick

'I wish Toto was here, he'd be able to keep me company' Dorothy thought to herself.

Soon after Dorothy felt the sensation of flying dull down and she began to feel a sensation of descending slowly downwards. She soon felt her feet make contact with the ground, she felt grass against her feet and could here the tranquil sound of a river running in the distance.

' that was definitely a smoother landing than last time' Dorothy thought to herself, opening her eyes finally to survey her surroundings

She was in some sort of woods, in the distance she could see a small river, but she still had no idea where she was

"excuse me, are you miss Dorothy Gale?" said a voice from behind dorothy

**Once again an epic cliff hanger**

**Sorry this was short like the last chapter but I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer**

**Please leave a review If you can**


	3. A new friend

**Disclaimer I don't own the oz franchise or… well you get the drill**

"excuse me, are you miss Dorothy Gale?" said a voice from behind Dorothy

"What?" Dorothy asked as she turned around to face who ever it was behind her.

"im sorry if you didn't catch that, I asked you were miss Dorothy Gale." Said the stranger

As Dorothy turned around she saw that she was now face to face with a girl who was probably only slightly older than her, dressed in what looked like a pink soldier outfit and a tall magenta soldiers hat to top it. Given the shock of what she had just been through Dorothy just nodded.

"that's good, our leader Glinda, sent out a bunch of us to scout around the land in the more outer areas of oz in the event that you ended up in a place you don't recognize" the soldier girl said

"wait im confused, so you're technically the welcome wagon?" Dorothy asked feeling slightly confused

"basically yes, anyways we are in the far south of oz, in case you were wondering, anyways if you would be so kind as to follow me, ill show you to my little base camp I set up I must send a message to Miss Glinda about your arrival and that you luckily ended up someplace safe" the soldier girl said turning around and marching towards the directions of the small river, Dorothy though still confused followed

"excuse me, miss" Dorothy said quickening her pace to try and keep up with the soldier girl.

"yes, miss Gale?" the soldier girl asked turning around to face her

"please just call me Dorothy, and im sorry that I didn't ask this earlier but what is your name? " Dorothy asked

"my name is Ellie, anyways now that the introductions are out of the way we should continue on to my camp." Ellie replied as she turned around and went back to marching.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ellie, but would it be to impolite of me to ask how far it is to your base camp?" Dorothy said once again picking up her pace to try and keep up with Ellie

"My camp is set up just by the river here, you'll be able to see my tent in a moment" Ellie replied

Dorothy looked ahead and she noticed what looked like a large pink canvas tent, in front up it was what looked like the remnants of a small cooking fire with a small cooking pot hung over it.

"oh I see it now, it looks nice" Dorothy said not being able to come up with anything else to say about it

"Thank you, I think its rather nice" Ellie said nodding as they finally came to the camp "you stay out here, ill send a message to Glinda and then we'll start our journey towards the emerald city, anyways you can sit by whats left of my cooking fire, theres some stew left in that cooking pot it should still be warm help your self to some if you'ed like" Ellie added as she went into the tent leaving Dorothy with her thoughts

Dorothy walked over to what was left of the cooking fire and sat down on the ground next to it and looked around to admire the scenery. The woods that she had ended up in looked beautiful compared to the ones she had ended up in during her previous adventures in oz , it was greener, the grass was lush and softer and the river looked as clear as crystal. She noticed next to her was a rock with a small wooden bowl with a small metal spoon resting in it. she then turned her attention back towards the tent where she saw a small white bird fly away from the site and Ellie emerge from the tent carrying a pair of pink colored flats.

"excuse me Dorothy, ive just sent out my carrier dove to the emerald city with a message for Glinda, also here try these on,they're the only extra shoes I have, and they may not fit that well but you need some proper foot wear this will be a two day 3 night journey if we set out as soon as possible" Ellie said handing Dorothy the pink flats

"oh, no thanks, I couldn't, I wouldn't feel right about it" Dorothy said pushing them back

"but I insist" Ellie said offering them to her once again

Dorothy looked at the shoes, and shook her head "im sorry Ellie but it wouldn't feel right to me, anyways they belong to you, im sure I'll find a way to manage" Dorothy said picking up a twig from the ground a tossing it into the river

"suit your self, but ill keep the offer standing in case you change your mind" Ellie said kneeling down next to Dorothy and taking the top of the little cooking pot, and picking her bowl up off the rock it had been resting on, she took the spoon out of the bowl and handed it to Dorothy saying "hold this for a second if you don't mind." Dorothy took the spoon and watched as Ellie took the small ladle out of the pot and scooped some of the pots contents into the bowl and handed it to Dorothy, "here, eat this you'll need to get something in you before we pack this all up and start towards the emerald city." Ellie said

Dorothy took the bowl from Ellie who then took out two tin mugs, one of which she dipped into the pot and scooped up what was left up the contents of the pot, and then setting that one down on the rock where she had kept the bowl previously. She then took the other mug to the river and dipped it in the river filling it with the fresh waters. She then handed the mug to Dorothy and went back to the river taking out her canteen and unscrewing the cap and filling it from the river as well.

"well, eat up" Ellie said acknowledging that Dorothy had only been watching her actions

"I was waiting for you to give me a chance to thank you for being so kind" Dorothy said taking a spoonful of broth, blowing on it gently, and then taking a small sip from the spoon, it was definitely one of the best she had tasted. It didn't take her long to actually finish it, she then took a drink of the river water from the tin mug, the water tasted cold and crisp. When she had finished she thanked Ellie for the meal and helped her get the cooking pot packed up.

"Thank you for the help Dorothy, please if you would be so kind as to help me with the stuff in the tent and then we can pack up the tent" Ellie said leading Dorothy into the tent

Had Dorothy not been a seasoned traveler with experiences that would have given a survivalist a run for his money, she probably would have been for shocked or surprised about what she saw inside the tent. From the outside it looked like just a small, square, two-person, standard pink canvas military tent, but on the inside it seemed as if it was magically expanded to hold maybe five or six soldiers at a time.

"you don't seem too, shocked or surprised about this little set up" Ellie said looking at Dorothy who seemed more distracted than surprised about what she was seeing

"did Glinda set this all up?" Dorothy asked looking around

"yes, every tent, is set up by Glinda, all of us in the search party were given all as large as this on the inside yet still easy to pack up and care with you as needed. Just about everything in this army is done through items enchanted by glinda" Ellie replied picking her sword up from against the entrance way and strapping it back to her belt.

Inside this particular tent were two beautiful beds, one with pink sheets, the other with standard white sheets, both beds were across from each other about 5 feet apart from each other, next to both beds was a side table, each with a small oil lamp and a small mirror resting on the top. On the far end of the tent there was an opening with a small makeshift sign pounded into the ground infront of it marked washroom. Dorothy stared around for a bit more and then looked back at Ellie.

"so, how do you pack up all this stuff?" Dorothy asked knowing quite well that the answer was probably going to be something magic related.

"its quite simple actually, for the beds all you need to do is remove the sheets and they shrink to the size of a play thing, for the side tables just knock twice on the top and it will shrink to about the same size, come on ill show you" Ellie said walking over to the pink bed and pulling off the pink sheet. And right before their eyes the bed shrank down to size of a bed that you might find in a doll house which she then picked up and tucked into a pocket in the canvas wall along with the sheet

Dorothy then repeated Ellie's actions and it wasn't long before both beds and the side tables had been packed up. Ellie then walked to the back of the tent and took the sign out of the ground causing the opening to disappear, Ellie then led Dorothy the back of the tent and asked her to help with the supports at the back, eventually they had worked their way back to the front of the tent and exited the tent.

"so what happens now?" Dorothy asked looking at the tent curiously.

"just watch" Ellie replied

Dorothy watched the tent and that's when she noticed that it had started to shrink down and fold its self up like her aunt would fold bed sheets. After it had finished it was about the size of sleeping bag, which Ellie rolled up, and then tied up. She then took it and handed it to Dorothy asking her to tie it to the backpack Ellie had on. After Dorothy had done this ellie thanked her and pulled out a compass

"come on, north is this way and if we keep walking we'll eventually hit the yellow brick road again" ellie said as she started walking forward

Dorothy followed her once again trying to keep up pace.

**Okay I get that this chapter may have been boring**

**Constructive criticism is enjoyed**

**And spoiler there will be no relationship between Dorothy and Ellie, just want to keep the age rating where it is.**

**Anyways next chapter, the start of their long journey to the city**


	4. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters, the franchises etc.**

_In the emerald city _

The carrier dove had just arrived at the emerald city bearing the message Ellie had sent to Glinda.

"It seems we have a message from one of my soldiers" gland said unfolding the piece of paper and reading it to herself.

"Well, what does this message say" Lion said a bit frustrated

Glinda smiled and handed the letter to the lion, who read it and handed it over to the scarecrow and tin man who both read it as well

"Well then that's good, I'll go alert the wiser, marshal and the princess" scarecrow said leaving the chamber

The tin man set the letter on the table and they all looked at each other in agreement

This is what the contents of the message were

_Dear Glinda_

_ Dorothy has just shown up here in the far southern woods, I have retrieved her and will be escorting her to the emerald city shortly after this letter is sent to you. I would also like to inform you that when Dorothy arrived she wasn't wearing any shoes, will offer the pair of flats I brought with me._

_ See you in a day or two, Ellie_

_Meanwhile in the south_

"so are you the only girl in Glinda's army?" Dorothy asked ellie as they walked along

"actually, most of the members of this army are girls, there are only like two or three boys in the entire army but they stand guard at the gates of the palace all the time so no one really ever sees them" Ellie replied looking over to Dorothy

"Why all girls though?" Dorothy asked slightly concerned

"well according to glinda its for two reasons, one being that us girls try to be rather peace loving and no one would dare try and hurt a female army, and two because there haven't been any wars in Oz since you vanquished the wicked witches and the Jester" Ellie said as they walked on

"Oh, I see" Dorothy said though still slightly confused but she shrugged it off.

As they walked on, and the day wore on around noon the girls came to a clearing and Ellie thought it be a good idea to stop and have some lunch.

"This seems like a good place to stop and have lunch" Ellie said stopping and surveying the area

"I agree, I am starting to feel a bit hungry" Dorothy said stopping next to Ellie

Ellie then took off her back pack and opened it, pulling out what looked like a leather lunch box, and then walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on and gestured for Dorothy to sit down next to her. So Dorothy walked over and sat down next to Ellie who opened the lunch box and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in wax paper and handed it to Dorothy who accepted it and then pulled one out for herself.

"So how are your feet doing? You haven't gotten injured yet have you?" Ellie asked unwrapping her sandwich and taking bite

"I'm perfectly fine, it feels a bit awkward walking around the woods barefoot but I'm sure I'll get used to it" Dorothy said unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite as well

"So, you are the brave girl who vanquishes evil?" Ellie asked after taking a few more bites of her sandwich

"well sort of, the first two were accidents the last one was unintentional and I don't even know if the jester was really destroyed, he just more or less vanished" Dorothy said after finishing off the sandwich and placing the wax paper it was wrapped in in her pocket.

"everyone says that your modest about it but your still found as a heroine throughout the land of Oz" Ellie said chuckling, she then took out her canteen and offered Dorothy a drink from it. Who accepted and took a drink from it

"I'm not being modest, I've never killed anyone on purpose I've only killed on accident" Dorothy said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"that's what glinda told us, but like I said everyone else says, you are slightly modest, it doesn't matter if it was accidental the people you destroyed were evil" Ellie said attaching the lunch box back to her back pack and putting it back on. She then got up and she and Dorothy went on their way.

"So what's the plan? How long will we walk for until we set up camp?" Dorothy asked as she walked along side Ellie

"well keep heading north until we either come to another large river or until the sun starts setting" Ellie replied looking at her compass and changing her direction a few inches to the left so that they were traveling exactly north.

"That sounds like a pretty solid plan for us to follow" Dorothy said as she followed Ellie

"that's the plan glinda told us to go by, it doesn't affect the amount of time it will take us to get to the emerald city unless we take a detour instead of heading directly north." Ellie replied looking at her compass again

"Fair enough" Dorothy said looking ahead, she began to wonder how her friends were getting on

_In the emerald city… again_

"nope to bright" the china princess said as designs were for wedding dresses were show to her.

"but your majesty this is the 500th design our royal painters have gone through" said her butler showing her another design

"I know, but I want to look perfect for the wedding, anyways, nope too frilly" replied the china princess

Mean while in another part of the castle Marshal Mallow was being fitted for a tuxedo by special outfitters from candy county

"and your sure you can have this don't before next week?" marshal mallow asked in a worried tone

"don't worry once we get your measurements we'll start working right away it will be don't in most likely 3 or 4 days just in time for the wedding" one of the outfitters said

"well then, that's great" said marshal in a more calm tone

"yes it is isn't" said the other outfitter

"hmm I wonder how the scarecrow and company are getting on with the planning" marshal said sighing

Mean while in the wizards chamber.

"so the chefs here in the emerald will make the food, the bakers in candy county are working on an extremely large wedding cake, some of glindas citizens, and winkies and munchkins will provide the music" the scarecrow said checking off a list

"well then, what are we waiting for lets get this party started" the lion said excitedly

"but its not a party it's a wedding, and the weddings not happening today" the scarecrow said

"oh right, woops sorry, guess I got a little carried away" the lion said scratching the back of his head

"well theres nothing wrong with trying to be a Party Animal, is there?" the tin man said in a sarcastic tone

Both of the lion and the scarecrow and the lion stared at him.

"okay that was a pretty bad joke wasn't it" the tin man said embarrassed

Both of them nodded, and they all burst into a peal of laughter

"well this is fun isn't it?" scarecrow said checking another part of the list

"anyways its getting late im going turn in for the night, im bushed" the lion said getting up and leaving

"the lion's right its getting late" the tin man said in a worried tone

"I wonder how Dorothy and Ellie are doing" the scarecrow said

"yea I wonder" the tin man said

_The woods, that evening _

Our little duo had been walking for quite some time when the sun began to set, when they finally came to another river.

"well, this is perfect timeing isn't it?" Ellie asked looking up at the setting sun

"river and a sunset?, yea I guess" Dorothy said slightly confused

"yes well anyways lets set up camp, and ill get a cooking fire started" Ellie said taking off her back pack and placing it on a rock next to the river

Ellie then took the rolled up tent and untied it, and rolled it out on the onto the ground, she and Dorothy watched as the tent unfolded. It then pitched it self and resembled a miniature version of its self fullsize, it then began to grow, neither of them dared to approach the tent until they were both sure it had completely finished growing.

"well that was neat" Dorothy said as she walked over to the tent

When she went inside she found that the beds and the cabinets had already set themselves up, the oil lamps on the bed side tables were already lit, and the mirrors were freshly polished. Ellie came in the tent behind her and walked to the back of the tent and place the makeshift sign at the back causing the opening to reappear at the back.

"why do you need a sign that says washroom?" Dorothy asked walking back over to Ellie.

"so that way when ever someone is in there back of the tent will automatically close and the sign will temporarily vanish until you've done what ever business is needed to get done and know you wont be disturbed unless its absolutely necessary, or you get done doing what ever it is your were doing, a bit useless I know but I didn't make it glinda did." Ellie said walking back to the front of the tent unstrapping her sword from her belt and placing it next to the entrance.

Dorothy out of her own sheer curiosty went into the washroom to see what was in there. When she got inside she was surprised to find a large white bathtub, made of what looked like ebony, in one corner there was a wash basin filled with water on top of a wooden cabinet with a shelf above it with various soaps and a few face cloths. Another corner, what looked like a mix between a toilet and a huge chamber pot, but she decided that's all she was going to question about it. Dorothy then left the wash room and walked out of the tent, where she found Ellie who had already set up a cooking fire with the cooking pot already set over it.

"so what are you cooking up this time, more stew?" Dorothy asked walking over and kneeling down next to Ellie

"I have no idea it tends to be random, you know, this cooking pots…" Ellie started to say, but saw that Dorothy knew where she was going with this "ah right, well anyways its not always accurate with meal timing, once it served me scrambled eggs with bacon one event a few months ago" Ellie said chuckling

Dorothy chuckled at this as well, "well atleast its protein, albeit not healthy to some extent but protein none the less" Dorothy said getting up and walking over to the river and kneeling down at the river bank looking at her reflection in the water, Ellie's reflection soon appeared next to hers.

"Dorothy, is something wrong?" Ellie asked suddenly

This startled Dorothy who shot up quickly in fright causing her to lose her balance and fall into the river, luckily it was only about two feet deep.

"well to start im wet, but no not particularly" Dorothy said in a sarcastic tone

"oh I am So sorry I didn't mean to startle you, let me help you out" Ellie said extending a hand to Dorothy who took it

"thanks, apology accepted" Dorothy replied pulling herself out of the water the rest of the way and then shivering as the evening air mixed with her now cold, wet dress.

"go into the and change out of your wet dress and into a night gown there should be a couple folded up in the bedside cabinet next to your bed, you know the standard white one, but there might be extra beds and bed sheets in the other pockets in the tent if you want to check" Ellie said turning around and heading back to the cooking pot

"thanks, ill go do that," Dorothy said going back to the tent and heading inside over to her bed

When Dorothy got over to her bed she opened the first drawer of the side table, in it she found a tin mug for what she assumed was for water in the event that she needed a drink in the middle of the night, a map of oz, and a compass. In the next drawer down she found a nice array of night gowns of various colors. Given the recent event she chose a baby blue one. So she took it out and went to the washroom. A few minutes later she emerged from the wash room carrying her wet clothes wrapped up in one of the towels, she had also taken out her hair ribbons and undid the pigtails she had been wearing for the past few days. Ellie then popped her head into the tent

"oh good you're dressed, if you want you can hang your wet clothes on the clothes line I set up, anyways the cooking pot has made us a nice meatloaf to enjoy tonight" Ellie said withdrawing her head from the entrance

Dorothy, who had begun to feel pretty hungry, exited the tent and set her clothes on the clothes line which had been set up between two trees by the fire, it was then that she got a whiff of the meatloaf.

"mmmm that smells good" Dorothy said sitting down on a rock next to the fire.

"I know it does doesn't it?" Ellie said walking over and handing her a wooden plate and a metal fork, then taking the lid of the cooking pot she then used a butter knife to cut both of them a slice of meat loaf.

"thank you" Dorothy said as Ellie put a slice of meatloaf on her plate

Ellie nodded and they both ate, engaging in small conversation about the journey, and about how good the meatloaf was, they chatted until the moon could be seen in the sky. After wards when all was said and done Dorothy was the first one to turn in for the night, she said good night to Ellie and went in to the tent where she went to her bed and laid down. It was the softest bed she had ever slept in

**Thank you for reading, if you managed to get this far, trivia question where do you think I got the name Ellie from?**


	5. A new Day

**Disclaimer, well everything said previous, I don't own the characters or the franchise ect.**

Dorothy had been the first to awaken, it was still pretty early and the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. She sat up and looked at the bed across from her. Ellie it seemed had eventually gone to bed after Dorothy had fallen asleep. She had changed into a pink night gown, that looked similar to the color of her tent and of her uniform. She also noticed that Ellie's soldiers uniform and hat were hung up neatly on a small hook suspended from the ceiling of the tent.

"best not wake her" Dorothy whispered to herself grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around herself like a shawl she quietly got up and walked out of the tent.

As Dorothy emerged from the tent she felt the cool morning air hit her face full on. She walked over to where the cooking fire had been the night before, it was nothing but ash and a few embers now. The cooking pot had been taken off and set aside on a nearby rock. Dorothy then walked over to where she had hung her clothes up to dry for the night. Her shirt seemed dry enough, albeit a bit cold from being outside all night, but dry none the less. Her dress however still felt rather damp. "maybe an hour or two more" Dorothy said to herself.

"Dorothy? Dorothy?" Ellie's voice came from the tent

"I'm out here Ellie" Dorothy yelled looking back at the tent

"oh okay, you didn't run off on your own" Ellie replied emerging from the tent like Dorothy with a blanket wrapped around her like a shawl.

It was then that Dorothy realized that this was the first time she had ever seen Ellie out of uniform and without her soldiers hat on, this is also when Dorothy noticed that Ellie had blonde hair about shoulder length. She then turned around and walked up to Ellie, for something she said had stumped her.

"now why would I run off on my own?" Dorothy said frowning and crossing her arms across her chest

"I don't know really, maybe you just want to see your friends at soon as possible?, maybe you're bored? I don't know" Ellie said starting to ramble

" Ellie, calm down I wouldn't leave without you , you're pretty much my escort I just came out her to check on my dress" Dorothy said gesturing towards her hung up clothing

"oh sorry I guess I did kind of over react didn't I?" Ellie said chuckling a bit

"a little but I would never run off on my friend" Dorothy said

"you think of me as friend?" Ellie asked Dorothy looking at her

"yes of course I do, what else would I think of you as?" Dorothy asked smiling

"well a guide maybe? That's what I do, I lead and guide people, im an escort" Ellie said

"well, I think of you as friend" Dorothy said smiling

"well anyways, ill get the cooking fire started after I change into my uniform" Ellie said smiling and turning back to the tent.

"Okay you do that" Dorothy said taking the blanket off of her shoulders and folding folding it up neatly and placing it next to the cooking pot and walking to the river and sitting on the bank once again looking into the water at her own reflection.

After a few minutes Dorothy looked back to see Ellie, having now been changed back into her soldier uniform minus the hat which was on a rock, she was starting up the cooking fire. Dorothy then got up and walked over to Ellie

"would you like some help?" Dorothy asked

"umm, no thanks Dorothy I think I can managed" Ellie replied turning back to the fire

Dorothy shrugged this off and went over to the rock she had left the blanket on, she then picked it up and walked back to the tent. After Dorothy had gone back into the tent she walked over to her bed and unfolded the blanket, she then neatly laid it down on the bed and smoothed it out. Dorothy then out of force of habit made up the bed, smoothing out the sheets, straightening out the pillow, and once again straightening the blankets on the bed. She then looked over at Ellie's bed which had been left unmade. Dorothy then walked over to Ellie's bed and made it up as she had done to hers a few minutes earlier.

After Dorothy had finished making Ellie's bed she noticed something that she hadn't seen before on Ellie's dresser, it was a small picture frame, in it was a picture of a girl who looked a few years older than both Ellie and herself, she had shoulder length light orange hair, she was wearing a light blue sundress and a sun hat to match which she was holding in one hand, her eyes were a light blue color, but they held an air of sadness in them even though the girl in the picture had a nice smile upon her face. Dorothy picked up the picture and smiled, but at the same time she wondered who this girl was and what connection she had with Ellie. Dorothy didn't have much time think about this before Ellie came into the tent.

"Dorothy breakfast is ready, oh I see you found the picture." Ellie said walking over to Dorothy

"you left it on your dresser, who is she anyways?" Dorothy asked her

"well according to my parents she's my sister, also according to my parents she left home before I was born and pretty much vanished, no ones heard from her since, they gave this picture of her to me before I joined Glinda's army about two years ago, they never even told me her name" Ellie said

"that's probably because even thinking about her probably upsets them" Dorothy said gently setting the picture down on the dresser

"that's what I always assumed" Ellie said

"anyways whats for breakfast?" Dorothy asked trying to quickly change the subject

"what? Oh right breakfast is scrambled eggs, bacon and toast" Ellie said going into the dresser and pulling out a glass jar full of what looked like strawberry jam which she placed on top of the dresser, she then pulled out a jar of what looked like grape jelly

"you carry jams and jellies with you in a dresser?" Dorothy said as she picked up the jar of jam

"yes, mostly because you never know if that things going to produce something that requires it" Ellie replied taking the jam jar from Dorothy and walking out of the tent

"fair enough" Dorothy said following

After they had both gotten out of the tent and started eating breakfast Ellie asked Dorothy something that really surprised her.

"Dorothy, Have you ever thought of staying here in oz?" she asked

This caused Dorothy to almost choke on the eggs that she had just eaten.

"well, yes I have, but I have my family in Kansas to help take care of" Dorothy said as she regained her composure

"oh, right that's why you left in the first place" Ellie said

"right, anyways whats the game plan for today?" Dorothy asked as she picked up the plate she was using and handed it to ellie

"the plan for today is try and walk all day and all night only taking breaks for lunch and dinner, make camp at sunrise and sleep till evening then get up have a snack and walk the rest of the way to the emerald city" Ellie said

"so you think we can make it to the yellow brick road before sunrise?" Dorothy asked Ellie

"I know we can this is a route that we use all the time, if we're lucky we might hit the yellow brick road even before sunset" Ellie replied

"well that's okay then, what are the odds of us making it to the emerald city tonight?" Dorothy asked

"if we skip either the lunch or dinner break we have a chance of making it before sunrise, but I wouldn't bet on it" Ellie replied "anyways, you should check on your dress im sure its dry enough by now" she added

Dorothy nodded and then got up and walked over to her dress and pressed her hand against it and moving it along the fabric, it felt dry enough to wear at this point so Dorothy took it off the line along with her shirt and went back into the tent, walking to the back and into the tents wash room she changed out of the baby blue nightgown and back into her dress, after this she searcher through the two pockets on the front of the dress and pulled out the hair ribbons that she had taken out the previous evening. She looked at them but opted to leaving hair down for now. She had also taken her time in the washroom to wash some of the dirt and bits of leaves that had gotten on her feet after she had climbed out of the river. She then folded up the nightgown and placed the hair ribbons back in her pocket and left the washroom. When she emerged from it she saw that Ellie had already packed up the beds and the dressers so she instead placed the nightgown in one of the pockets on the wall of the tent

"oh good you're done" ellie said as she picked up her sword from the entrance of the tent strapping it to her belt

Dorothy and ellie then broke down the tent like they did the morning previous, they then tied it back to Ellie's backpack, after this Ellie walked over to the makeshift clothesline and took that down, and shortly after they left the site and started north again, this time Ellie using a quicker pace than usual

"I wonder whats going on in the emerald city at the moment" Dorothy said to her self trying to keep up with Ellie

_In the emerald city, The wizards chamber_

The gang had been watching Dorothy and Ellie in a crystal ball that had be placed on a table in the middle of the room

"so they should get here either later tonight or tomorrow?" Lion asked looking at the crystal ball which glinda had gone and enchanted her self

"that would be correct" wiser said pushing his spectacles up his beak

"wiser how much do you think you could carry on your back while flying in terms of weight?" the scarecrow asked looking at the large owl

"well I carried you the tin man and the lion back here after Dorothy left again so quite a lot I guess, why?" wiser replied

"good I want you to fly out to where Dorothy and Ellie are and fly them back here to the emerald city" scarecrow replied

"Oh that's why" wiser said "well then, ill go right away" wiser added saluting and then leaving the chamber

"you know he may be the smartest owl in oz but he doesn't always pick up on whats being said" glinda said looking out the south chamber window

After a few minutes they saw wiser flying south from out the window.

_The skies of oz_

Wiser had only been flying for a few minutes when he decided to do the calculating of how long the the journey to the girl and then back to the emerald city would take.

He knew that it took him about two hours to get them back to the emerald city from the witch's castle which was a much farther flight. He then concluded that he could get to them to the emerald city before lunch time, which for him would be a good thing

"I should get closer to the tree tops so I can see them easier" wiser said to him self as he decided to fly lower towards the tree tops.

_Back in the woods about maybe an hour after they started walking_

The girls had been walking for some time when Ellie noticed Dorothy was looking a bit out of breath so she decided they should take a quick break

.

"would you like some water?" Ellie asked Dorothy offering her the canteen

"yes, please, thank you" Dorothy said panting, trying to keep up with Ellie had kind of tired her out and made her extremely thirsty, she took the canteen and took a quick drink from It, then wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand she handed the canteen back to her.

"lets rest for a few minutes while you get your energy back." Ellie said

**So the scarecrow sent wiser out to retrieve the girls that's nice, anyways ill leave you guys with this simple question, who do you think the mysterious girl from the picture is? Leave a review with your guesses. **


	6. The Reunion

**Disclaimer, I don't own the oz series or the characters, or the movies they belong to their rightful owners**

_Over the forest_

Wiser had been flying for about almost an hour when he finally spotted them.

"oh good there they are" wiser said as he swooped down

_Down below_

The girls had finished their resting and had been walking for about a half hour or so when Dorothy looked up at the sky and saw what looked like a large bird swooping down at them. She thought she recognized the figure.

"Ellie, do me a favor and look up and tell me that's not a giant bird swooping down at us." Dorothy said rubbing her eyes.

Ellie then looked up and gasped but then thought about it.

"well it's a bird, or to be more specific it looks like a giant owl" Ellie said tapping her compass.

"an owl?" Dorothy asked looking up again

"Dorothy, Ellie move out of the way, I haven't quite managed to master landing yet" came Wiser's voice from above

"oh my its Wiser." Dorothy gasp as she pulled Ellie over to the side

They watched as wiser attempted to slow down his descent a bit but it didn't stop him from landing like a paper airplane. Wiser then got up and dusted himself off

"hello Dorothy, and you must be miss Ellie" Wiser said adjusting his spectacles

"that is correct Wiser, sir " Ellie said saluting

"at east soldier, anyways how are you Dorothy?" wiser said opening his arms to Dorothy

Dorothy walked over to Wiser and hugged him.

"I'm good wiser, how are you? What are you doing here?" Dorothy said as they broke from the hug

"im good Dorothy, his majesty scarecrow sent me here to retrieve you two and fly you two to the city" wiser said

"oh we couldn't ask you to do that, but we would be happy if you would join us on our walk" Ellie said

"I have my orders from the scarecrow, and that's to bring both of you to the emerald city, everyones waiting for you" wiser said

Ellie wasn't too sure about flying to the emerald city, she was secretly afraid of heights but she never really told anyone about it, the only people she had ever confided this information to is Glinda, when she had joined the army she told Glinda out of trust. But she snapped out of this thought when she noticed Dorothy was looking at her strangely

"whats wrong Ellie?" Dorothy asked walking over to her

"can I trust you two to keep a secret for me?" Ellie asked

"you can count on me" wiser said nodding

"Me too, what is it Ellie?" Dorothy said putting a hand on Ellies shoulder.

"I'm secretly afraid of heights, please don't make fun of me for it" Ellie said starting to sulk

"is that all? That's nothing to be ashamed about, a lot of people are scared of heights" Dorothy said

"Dorothy is right, Ellie, the fear of heights is just about as common as the fear of the dark" wiser said nodding.

"are you sure its safe though?" Ellie said a bit worried

"of course its safe, ive flown on wiser before" Dorothy said recounting the time wiser had saved her from falling to her doom at the castle while fighting the jester.

"well if your sure, ill fly" ellie said

"good, you two climb on" wiser said bending over into take-off position

Dorothy and Ellie climbed up on wiser's back shortly after they were in the air and flying north towards the emerald city. Dorothy was admiring the view ellie was trying her best to hold on tight and not open her eyes and look down.

While they were flying wiser and Dorothy tried to engage in light conversation which became an increasingly futile task as wiser picked up speed.

"you'll need to speak up Dorothy the wind is picking up" wiser shouted

"What? You'll need to speak up the winds very loud" Dorothy said looking back at Ellie who still had her eyes closed.

And that's how things went on for about 5 minutes until wiser decided to lower their altitude. Wiser then realized that Dorothy was giggling

"what's so funny?" Wiser asked Dorothy

"your feathers are tickling me a little" Dorothy said still giggling

"ah a simple stimulation of the nerve endings in your skin" wiser said

"huh?" Dorothy said confused.

"you're feeling a tickling sensation" wiser said

"Ohhh, Ellie are you alright?" Dorothy said looking back at her

With this Ellie finally opened her eyes.

"im fine Dorothy, Sweet oz we're so high" Ellie said looking as though she was now about to pass out.

"ellie? Please hold on, wiser how far are we from the emerald city?" Dorothy said trying to shift herself around so that she could make sure ellie didn't pass out and fall of wiser.

"Its about 10 more minutes if you look down you can see the yellow brick road and the emerald city's radiant green illumation over that hill" wiser said "why?" he asked a bit concerned

"Ellie looked down and looks like shes about to pass out can you please glide closer to the ground, I don't want her fall off get extremely injured" Dorothy said as she managed to turn around and grab Ellie's hand just as she passed out.

"I can land and we could walk the rest of the way if you'ed like" wiser offered

"no wiser keep flying she's just passed out im holding onto her hand so she doesn't slide off" Dorothy said worriedly

Wiser then began to pick up speed again. As the flew on Dorothy constantly turned around to check on how close they were to the emerald city. As the green glow of the emerald city grew into the actual view of the city Dorothy eventually looked back and smiled. But her excitement then turned into sheer concern when she remembered what wiser said when he picked them up.

"Wiser didn't you say you hadn't mastered landing?" Dorothy asked with an air of concern

"yes, why?" wiser said

"Ellie is still unconscious and if we have a rough landing she'll fly off" Dorothy said

"right, that is a bit of a problem" wiser said as the emerald city began to grow closer

"Ellie, please wake up" Dorothy said squeezing her hand

Ellie then began to come to feeling a slight pressure on her hand instinctively caused her to draw her sword, when she realized she was still on wiser she put her sword back into its sheath. When she noticed the emerald city rapidly approaching she smiled and looked at Dorothy who she noticed was holding hand.

"how long was I out for Dorothy?" Ellie asked

"about 5 minutes, hold on we're may have a rough landing " Dorothy said smiling and letting go of Ellie's hand

As they neared the emerald city wiser started to fly lower.

"when I tell you to jump, jump" wiser said

"what?!" Ellie screamed

"he said when he tells us to jump that we need to jump" Dorothy yelled

"can we trust his judgement?" Ellie said slightly concerned

"I'd trust him with my life" Dorothy said as she looked down and saw that below them there was now a pool below them

"jump now" wiser said

Ellie looked down, closed her eyes and jumped as did Dorothy. they both feel for a second and then hit the water they both swam up and over to the edge of the pool where some guards helped them out of the pool.

"welcome to the emerald city miss gale" one of the guards said handing her a towel

"please its just Dorothy" Dorothy said walking over to Ellie who now had a towel wrapped around her, her backpack was on the ground but it looked considerably dryer than they were.

"it's been enchanted to be waterproof so that the cooking pot and the tent don't get ruined" ellie said looking at it.

"We shall escort you to the room which you are to stay in during you time here in the emerald city miss Dorothy" the guard said

"what about my friend Ellie?" Dorothy asked slightly concerned

"she will be given a room here in the emerald city aswell upon request of miss Glinda" the other guard said

"oh good you two are alright" wiser said walking over to them

"yes wiser, we're alright but you should really work on your landings" Dorothy said chuckling

"I know, well anyways im off to the kitchens for a quick snack and ill meet you guys in the throne room" wiser said walking off.

Dorothy was then led into the emerald city, it had regained its former beauty after the jester's attack on it, the emerald floor felt cold and smooth against her bare feet. She went passed many rooms and they walked for several minutes until they came to two rooms, one said reserved for the Dainty China Princess, from which her voice could be heard insulting the dresses that were designed for her, this caused her to smile and chuckle a little. And next to that was a room that said in large friendly letters '_Dorothy Gale's room'_ this caused her to smile. The guard then turned around and handed her a small key.

"this is where I must leave you Miss Dorothy" the guard said marching off.

"Thank you" Dorothy said looking at the key the guard had handed her

She inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door she walked into the room and stared in awe at the size of it. the room was at least half as big as her entire house without all the walls. Her bare felt tickled against the emerald green carpeting. On one side of the room there were two doors, one marked wardrobe, and the other marked bathroom. Dorothy first wanted to change out of her once again relatively soaked dress. She went to the wardrobe, which though probably doesn't need to be mentioned was extremely large and full of many beautiful dresses, sets of day clothes, sundresses, and several beautiful night dresses. Dorothy chose a shirt that was like the one she was wearing but a dress that was an emerald green color. She took them into the bathroom and a few minutes later she emerged having hung her soaked dress and shirt on a hanger in the bath room she then walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and admired the beautiful dress for a bit then she put her hair up into pigtails again and walked, still barefoot out of her room, locking the door and pocketing the key she walked over the door next to hers and knocked on it.

"come in" came the voice of the China Princess

Dorothy then opened the door and walked in, She saw the Princess, who was looking at designs for dresses.

"hello China Princess." Dorothy said walking over to the Princess

"Miss Dorothy Gale, oooh Welcome back please take a seat" The Princess said turning around and looking at the girl

"Hello, China princess" Dorothy said Curtseying and then sitting down on a chair next to her

"so, Seven years its taken me and the marshal to plan this wedding, an entire week for you since we last met according to the scarecrow" The China princess said tearing up another design

"Perhaps, I could help you get a design for your wedding dress?" Dorothy offered

"Oh please, could you? Oh thank you, anyways come on lets go to wizards chamber, would you mind carrying me with you?" the China princess said.

"not at all, Princess" Dorothy said picking up the China Princess and walking out of the room

They walked along the hall and went back to the entrance where she had be brought into the city. The China Princess pointed the way around that would lead them to the wizards chamber and the throne room. She then noticed that Dorothy still wasn't wearing any proper foot wear.

"why aren't you wearing and shoes, there should have been some provided for you in your wardrobe" the China princess said looking up at Dorothy trying to make eye contact

"There were, I just don't feel comfortable without my boots or the pair of dress shoes I have on the farm for church." Dorothy replied looking down at the China Princess

"Well that's fine and dandy but you wont be attending my wedding barefoot you're the brides made " The china princess said chuckling at her own remark

"I know that, and ill just wear a pair of dress shoes to the wedding and return them before I return back to Kansas." Dorothy said, her blue eyes meeting the green ones of the Princess.

They then came upon the door to the wizards chamber, which was partially ajar and a conversation could be heard coming from inside it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go in" the China Princess said in a soft but stern tone.

Dorothy opened the door to the chamber and went in. at first no one noticed her but then the china princess did a fake cough and Dorothy set her down, causing everyone to stop talking and look in their direction.

"Dorothy" came the voices of the scarecrow, the tin man, and the lion.

Dorothy ran up to them and hugged them in a large group hug.

"miss Dorothy Gale" came the voice of Marshal Mallow whom had just came in, wearing what looked like a black Licorice tuxedo, he was also followed by a couple of tailors from candy county.

"oh my sweet husband to be, outfit looks Stunning!" the China Princess exclaimed walking over to Marshal.

"See we told you she'd liked it" the tailors said walking out of the room

"it's nice to see you again marshal." Dorothy said walking over to him and saluting

"What no hug?" Mallow asked chuckling but still saluting back.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your new tux on the first five minutes would I?" Dorothy asked chuckling as well

"Fair argument, anyways I was just coming in to check to see if you guys like it" Mallow said

"Well, I like it and so does your Fiancé, but princess don't you think it'd look nicer with a red frosting rose in the button hole and maybe a red licorice bowtie?" Dorothy said looking at the china princess

"Actually yes, I do good thinking Dorothy" the Princess said as Mallow picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"this is just the starting stuff, I ordered those to the ready by the wedding, anyways see you guys at dinner" Mallow said walking out of the room with his wife to be.

Glinda then decided that this would be a good time to pipe up with a cough similar to one the China princess used.

"Glinda!" Dorothy said running over to Glinda and hugging her

"Hello again, Dorothy, was your journey smooth enough?" Glinda asked wrapping her arms around the child

"It was as to be expected, I got here a day early at any rate." Dorothy said noticing the crystal ball after they pulled out of the hug

"ah yes that was enchanted by me so that we could keep an eye on your journey and make sure you got here safely" Glinda said looking at her handy work "I see you still haven't put on a Proper pair of foot wear on even after you changed out of your soaked dress" Glinda added

"No, I've decided that I wouldn't feel comfortable without my actual boots or church shoes" Dorothy said as she saw everyone finally noticing her lack footwear

"Ah that's the modesty we love" Lion said walking over and slapping her on the back

"Hey don't do that you could hurt her" the Tin man cried out

"Sorry Metal mouth" lion replied

"Oh you take that back!" the tin man snapped back at him

"Boys, Boys no fighting" Dorothy said.

"Oh, right sorry Dorothy" the lion said, "yea sorry" added the tin man.

"Any ways I'm going to head back to my room and design a wedding dress for the princess" Dorothy said bidding her friends farewell saying she'd see them at dinner

**Anyways did you think id reveal the mystery of the girl? Well no **

**Anyways from now on ill try to get out two chapters each week. Leave a review with constructive criticism if you want. **


	7. Gifts, and work to do

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters, the movies, ect.**

Dorothy had gotten back to her room with ease, well after wandering around for about 20 minutes trying to retrace her steps and then eventually making it back to her room. She withdrew the key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock letting her self in.

"now to get started on designing a wedding dress for the China Princess." Dorothy said to herself shutting the door

Dorothy then searched around the room for a pad of paper and a pen or pencil. Not finding either she decided to sit down for a moment and relax for a bit. All of a sudden there came a knock on the door.

"Come in" Dorothy said looking behind her to see who had come to call.

As it turned out it was the China Princess and Marshal Mallow, who had now changed back into his soldier's uniform.

"hello Dorothy, we were wondering since im right next door if you needed anything" The China Princess said as Marshal Mallow set her down and she walked over to her

"Actually I was about to start trying to design a wedding dress for you, but I don't have any paper or anything to draw the design with." Dorothy said looking down at the Princess from the chair.

This puzzled the China princess, for the best thing that her personal Designers had, had already been completely used up and more were supposed be coming from the Dainty China Country in a about a day or so.

"I'll see what I can do" The princess replied thinking about it

"did you try asking the Scarecrow for a pencil or a note pad?" Marshal Mallow asked walking over.

"No actually, I just got back to my room and started looking around" Dorothy said shifting around in the chair.

"For half an hour?" both Marshal and China Princess asked in unison with a bit of concern.

"No, it took me tenty minutes to get back to this room, and then ten minutes of looking around this large room." Dorothy said chuckling

"oh good that's a relief" they both said with a sigh of relief and then Laughing at their fun.

After that they all burst into laughter, and kept at that for a few minutes when Ellie walked in.

"Dorothy?, oh hello, im not interrupting anything am I?" Ellie asked looking at the group

"No Ellie, come on in, I'd like to introduce you to two of my friends" Dorothy said motioning for her to come over.

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem as though I'm intruding on something" Ellie said walking closer.

"of course im sure, anyways this is The Dainty China Princess, and her Finance Marshal Mallow." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to Ellie pulling her over

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty" Ellie said curtseying "and nice to meet you too, Marshall" Ellie added Saluting.

Marshal saluted back and they both broke from the salute in unison.

"Princess, Marshal, this is Ellie she's one of Glinda's soldiers, she escorted me most of the way to the city before wiser picked us up" Dorothy said introducing her friends to Ellie

"its nice to meet you, miss Ellie, any friend of Dorothy's is a friend of ours" Marshall Mallow said picking up the China Princess

"We'll leave you two to catch up" The China Princess said as she and Marshal left the room.

"so Ellie what is it you wanted to say?" Dorothy asked looking at her.

"I wanted to say the my room is just down the hall and to the left, if you want to visit at any point or need anything you know where I am" Ellie said turning around and walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to her bed and dropped down upon it. She still had a while to wait before dinner, she decided to skip lunch since she had a sandwich when she and Ellie had taken that short rest in the forest a while back. She stared at the ceiling for a bit, before getting bored and getting back up, she then walked back over to the bathroom and went in to check on the state of her dress and shirt. She found them considerably dryer, but she decided to keep the shirt and dress she was wearing on till tomorrow.

She had only been in Oz for 2 days and she had already had a pretty interesting time in the south. Even though she still had yet to see the northern part of oz or most of the south she was glad to be somewhere that was familiar to her. It gave her comfort and closure that she was amongst friends and that she could engage with them and not worry about them judging her too much. And then there was Ellie who Dorothy though she should help make some friends and fit in here in the emerald city as she had during her first visit to oz. she had gotten lost in thought and soon found her self dropping back on to her bed when all of a sudden there came a light knock on the door.

"Dorothy are you in there?" came to voice of the China princess

"Oh, yes your majesty, im coming" Dorothy said getting up and walking to the door, opening it.

"oh good you're still here, your friends and I have request your presence in the throne room, Marshal is out getting the rest of his tuxedo tailored and fitted so I had to walk here my self" the Princess said as Dorothy picked her up.

"well lets get moving then" Dorothy said locking her door and pocketing the key once more, shutting the door behind them

"so, did you get any rest?" the China princess asked Dorothy looking up at her and trying to engage in some sort of civilized conversation

"not really, I wasn't really trying to either though" Dorothy said starting to get curious about the Princess's strange, yet civil behavior yet she tried not to think about it, a tasked she found really difficult.

"what are you doing?" the princess asked looking at Dorothy curiously

"im just thinking" Dorothy said being completely honest.

"Do you always breath like that when you think?" the princess asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't even know that I was breathing" Dorothy replied as she took a deep breath

"I know, that's what worried me" the china princess replied looking a bit worried

A minute later they had reached the throne room and gone in she was greeted with a site she hadn't expected to see. A large oil painting that made her feel like she was looking into a mirror, it was of her in her blue dress, it captured her likeness really well, on the bottom of the frame she saw a small plaque which when she got close enough to read, read _'Dorothy Gale, for the debts we can never repay to her.'_

"oh that's so sweet" Dorothy said placing down the china princess and placing both hands up on the middle of her chest, crying a small tear

"I knew you'd love it, we all did our own little part, I did the small details of your dress and your boots, the lion did the rest of the dress and the shirt, wiser designed the frame, Marshal did your hair and the pig tails, tin man did the body, and the Scarecrow took care of the facial features which I believe looks like you nicely, oh and glinda did the background with some help from Ellie which she worked on while you were in here earlier." The china princess said as everyone walked into the room.

"hello Dorothy, I see you got our present" Glinda said running a hand through her light orange hair.

"we really hope you like it" the lion and the scarecrow said in unison

"I love it you guys, thank you so much" Dorothy said walking over to them and pulled them all into a large group hug

"you welcome, Dorothy" Ellie said pulling out of the group and hugging Dorothy personally

Dorothy pulled out the group hug and embraced Ellie for a few seconds before pulling out of the embrace.

"anyways guys how long till dinner? I may try to take a nap or maybe show Ellie around Emerald City" Dorothy said pulling out of the embrace

"Dorothy you don't need to show me around the Emerald City, Glinda gave me a map and showed me some key places and where to go if I need help." Ellie said

"well maybe ill go try to take a nap then" Dorothy said starting to walk out of the chamber

"3 hours" the lion said

"what?" Dorothy asked

"3 hours till dinner" the lion said

"Oh thanks, ill take note of that," Dorothy said looking at the clock in the corner of the room then leaving

Dorothy though had decided not to go back to her room, she had decided to wander around for a bit to see what she could find in the many places that the emerald city had to offer. Moments after she started walking she eventually came upon two large doors with a plaque marked '_Library' _on it in large gold letters, she pushed open the doors and was greeted with something that made her gasp.

The library was huge, maybe about the size of two set side by side and then two more stacked on top. In the middle were several large armchairs, and a large round, glass topped table, she then made a note of where this room was and walked out deciding to finally go back to her room.

After about half an hour of wandering later she managed to find her way back to her room she was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, worried she opened the door slowly looking in as she opened the door, she was relieved to find the china princess on her bed with Ellie sitting on the bed next to her. She let out a sigh of relief which attracted there attention.

"Oh good Dorothy, there you are, where did you go?." The China princess asked as Dorothy walked over to them

"I did a little exploring, found the library, and then managed to find my way back here, actually how did you two get in here? I locked the door" Dorothy said pretty curious about this subject

"We had the Scarecrow let us in, we knew you'ed return here at some point" Ellie said

"Well what do you need?" Dorothy asked

"Actually we wanted to give you somethings to help you design a dress for the China Princess" Ellie said as she picked up the princess and got up revealing behind them a pad of drawing paper, some sketching pencils, a charcoal pencil, and a few pots of oil paints and some brushes.

"oh my, where did you two manage to get all these?" Dorothy asked and then she thought about it

"Glinda." Both she and Ellie said in unison bursting laughter

"well Dorothy both Ellie and I will see you at dinner" the China Princess said as she and Ellie walked out of the room shutting the door behind them as they left

Dorothy sighed and picked the supplies up off her bed, then moving them to the desk she grabbed a sketching pencil and the pad of drawing paper and began to sketch out the design for the dress of the china princess. She started by thinking about the wedding dresses she had seen people wearing in Kansas. She knew that though the China Princess enjoyed stuff that was fancy but she had seen some of the designs that had already been shown to her and she decided that what the Princess needed was a dress that was simple yet regal. And she then set to sketching.

She had been drawing for nearly an hour when she had already finished three different designs and was about to finish the fourth when she decided to go next door to show The China Princess what she had come up with so far. So she added the finishing touches to the fourth dress but didn't color it with the oil paints because she wasn't so sure about the design, she then folded it up and tucked it in her pocket. She then got up and walked out of her room locking the door again behind her she walked over to the china Princess's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came the voice of the Princess in a slightly irritated voice

Dorothy opened the door and saw the China Princess in what looked like a grey jumpsuit. This was because her tailor was taking measurements of her body so that

"Hello china princess" Dorothy said trying not to giggle

The Princess then turned around quickly causing her tailor to stumble and fall, cracking off his arm in the process.

"Whoops, um Dorothy could you go over there and ring that bell it will summon one of the menders I brought with me." The china Princess said pointing to a small silver bell mounted to the wall

Dorothy nodded and reached over to the silver bell, giving it a ring. As soon as she did a small door opened and two china soldiers came out with a stretcher and once they saw the damage they picked the tailor and his arm and walked off through the door which slammed behind them.

"Sorry about that anyways what do you need?" the china Princess said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"I finished some designs, and I was hoping you'd like to look at them" Dorothy said walking over to the china princess and placing the designs in front of her .

The China Princess looked at the designs wide-eyed, they were some of the best that she had seen today. They were what Dorothy had intended them to be, simple yet regal enough to be worn by a Princess, well soon to be Queen.

"They're all beautiful, and certainly better than that flashy garbage MY designers managed to come up with I mean look at those" The China Princess said pointing at some designs on the table

Dorothy walked over to the table and looked over the designs. The designs included a dress that looked like a Peacock, a very flashy looking bright multicolored dress, and even dress that looked like a swan.

"wow that is quite…um" Dorothy was at a loss for words.

"I know, wait what's that" the China Princess said finally moving from her spot and walking over to Dorothy.

"What's what?" Dorothy asked curiously looking back at the table thinking she missed something

"in your pocket, theres a piece of paper sticking out" the Princess pointed out.

"Oh, this is just a design I didn't think you'd like, I modeled it after my aunts wedding gown which I had seen a few times" Dorothy said taking the design out of her pocket and unfolding it letting the princess have a good view of it.

"what do you mean? I love it, and your aunt has great taste in fashion. I think I'll use that design" the Princess said gesturing for Dorothy to hand her the design.

"Well thanks, I guess"Dorothy said handing her the design.

"No problem, oh this is going to look divine, on me, its just plain white too, not too shabby" The princess said

"actually I never colored it in" Dorothy said smiling

"Well don't, I love it the way it is, I'll give it to my tailors as soon as that one is done being mended" the Princess said

"well I guess Im done here, I'll Just go I guess." Dorothy said turning on the balls of her feet and walking for the door

"Dorothy, wait." The Princess said

"What?" Dorothy said

"Glinda and Ellie are having tea with me at Eight tonight, if you want the invitations open" The Princess said

"thanks, I think ill join you three" Dorothy said smiling and walking out.

She then went back to her room and sketched for two hours and then the China Princess came to remind her that she had to go to dinner.

She had a wonderful time.

**Yea I know its an odd chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. don't worry the mystery girl will be reveal at the end of the story, but I wont tell who it is.**


	8. Apologies and Mint tea

**Disclaimer, do I really still need to put a disclaimer here? Remember please review constructive criticism is nice.**

After dinner, Dorothy returned to her room and sat down at the table she had been sketching at before dinner. She had made several nice drawings of her friends, her aunt and uncle, of Toto, and even of the scenery just outside her window. She looked at the ones she liked and decided she would make a small scrapbook out of them assuming she would be able to get the supplies need to make once and most likely if she asked around she was sure she could find someone with the right stuff to make a scrapbook. She then looked at one of the sketches and realized that she had started to draw something without even thinking about it.

Dorothy had started drawing Ellie's un-named, missing older sister, but this time instead of a light blue sundress she had depicted her in a light orange sundress which matched the color of the girls hair, which was light orange, unlike her younger sister who had blonde hair. Dorothy began to wonder who she was and wondered if Glinda and the China Princess could help track her down somehow. She sat there in wonder for about half an hour when she decided to see if the china princess needed any help to get the tea ready. So she picked up the picture and folded it up and slid it deep into her pocket so that the china princess and Glinda wouldn't notice it like how the China princess noticed the design in her pocket from earlier. And she walked out of her room as usual locking the door behind her and pocketing the key as she usually did then walked next door to the China Princess's room. And knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of the Princess

Dorothy opened the door and walked in and saw the China Princess and her servants setting up the table Dorothy had looked at odd dress designs earlier, but now it had a salmon colored table cloth with three normal sized china tea cups and one small one for the China Princess herself. In the middle of the table were a plate of cookies, a plate of tiny cakes, and a plate of triangular sliced sandwiches there was also a large white tea pot. After observing all this Dorothy decided to make her presence known to the china princess.

"Good evening princess." Dorothy said walking over to the princess who though had been at dinner, had her own table to herself and Marshal Mallow so they didn't see much of them

"ah Dorothy, I hope you had a nice time at dinner, sorry I wasn't able to participate but Mallow and I had some personal business to attend to" The Princess said offering Dorothy a chair.

"Ah, wedding plans?" Dorothy said sitting down in the chair next to the Princess

"For the most part, there was also what we were planning to do for our honeymoon." The Princess said

"Were you guys disagreeing on where to go for your honeymoon?" Dorothy asked.

"No we couldn't think of where to go in the first place" the Princess said

"Oh, I guess that could be a problem" Dorothy said nodding

"tell me about it." The princess said nodding and leaning her arm on the table and leaning her head against her hand.

Dorothy thought actually about suggesting having Glinda send them back to Kansas with her. But then she realized she'd have no way of explaining the appearance of a women made of china and a man made of marshmallow appear inside the farm house with her. Or even where they even came from. Her aunt and uncle didn't even believe in oz as it was, they would believe themselves as completely mental if they were met with that sight. This made Dorothy smile at the thought of it.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before the Princess decided to try and make conversation whilst they waited for the clock to strike eight.

"So, how was it back at Kansas?" The Princess asked sighing and looking at her nails

"It was nice, I managed to save my home, and everyone else's along with it, we spent the last week before I came here repairing and fixing, picking up the pieces really" Dorothy said sighing running her finger around the rim of the tea cup.

"Oh you mentioned something about your home being in trouble after the earth quake in my country, I'm glad to hear that you're home and many others got to get fixed." The Princess replied

"Well not 'fixed', they are still being repaired like I said for me its been a week, but I know time runs differently here." Dorothy replied

"oh, right, seems interesting doesn't it though?" the China Princess asked a bit bored.

"yea, um how long have we been talking?" Dorothy asked

The China Princess looked at the small clock behind her and sighed.

"Hardly fifteen minutes" The China Princess replied as they both sighed

Dorothy looked around to see if there was something they could do to pass the time. She saw a dart board with a few normal darts and a few smaller darts made of china sticking out of the board. She also saw what looked like a small unfinished art project, and a deck of cards.

"Well, I see two options of stuff we can do to pass the time." Dorothy said trying to sound interesting.

"I'm all ears" The Princess said looking over to her.

"We could either play some darts, or play a game of cards." Dorothy said gesturing to the dart board and the deck of cards.

"Well, what do you know how to play in terms of card games?" The Princess asked

"Um, well I can play Go-Fish, and Old-Maid, but that's about it" Dorothy said

"So, darts it is then?" the Princess said motioning to the dart board.

"yea, I guess so." Dorothy said getting up and pulling the darts out of the board very carefully so not to break the china darts.

"don't worry about those darts, Glinda fashioned them her sel, they wont break unless you drop them in a pit full of magma." The princess said as Dorothy placed the darts on the table and moved the chair the china princess was sitting on over to where Dorothy had backed up to.

"You go first, your highness." Dorothy said moving to the side and handing the princess her darts

"Thanks, you any good at darts?" the Princess asked throwing her first dart, it hit the board relatively close to the bulls-eye, but not close enough.

"nice shot, and I don't know I've never played, I watched my aunt and uncle play once but that was it." Dorothy said throwing a dart, which embedded itself in the bottom part of the dart board

"Oh, Mallow was teaching me the other day." The princess replied throwing another dart, which landed next to Dorothy's.

"That's nice, I've never learned but there's never a bad time to is there?" Dorothy said chuckling and throwing another dart, which landed close to the Princess's first dart .

"Well what about that incident with the jester?" the Princess asked throwing another dart this one landing just outside the bulls-eye.

"Good point, nice shot by the way." Dorothy said throwing another dart, this one embedding itself on the outer left edge of the dart board.

"Wow, what a shot" the Princess said throwing another dart, this one hitting the bulls-eye.

"Wow, impressive" Dorothy said throwing her last dart it hitting the outer bulls-eye.

"That was impressive, you seem to be good at darts" The Princess said clapping

"Thank you Princess, that was actually fun" Dorothy replied pushing the princess's back to the table.

"Thanks Dorothy, by the I gave my tailors the dress you designed, they wondered why they hadn't tried anything so simple" the china princess said "If you didn't have to return to Kansas after all this was done I'd consider making you my permanent designer" she added

"thanks Princess, I love it here but I have people at home who need me to help them sometimes" Dorothy said

"so otherwise, you'd stay if you had nothing to go back for?" the China Princess asked looking at Dorothy.

"Well, yes I guess so, and sometimes I have felt that I should just stay, but I don't know if it would feel right" Dorothy said looking at the China Princess, "why?" she asked.

"Just curious really," the Princess said

"Oh, okay, you need anything?" Dorothy said looking at the clock, they had only played darts for ten minutes.

"um actually im going to change into a new outfit, one that's like a sundress, but its for parties" the Princess said giggling.

"you mean a party dress?" Dorothy asked looking confused.

"no a party dress is flashy, this is not flashy, Come, ill show you" the Princess said.

Dorothy picked up the China Princess and she pointed her to the door the menders had come out of. Dorothy opened the small door and set the Princess down she then peaked her own head in and was amazed to find several different outfits. The Princess then returned carrying a red dress that looked like a sundress, but It most definitely wasn't something you'd see even a Princess, let alone a young girl wearing on a warm day in the summer.

"Oh, I see, I know I wouldn't wear this as a party dress, or on a summers day but maybe to a tea party." Dorothy said

"exactly, I also had a cute pair of shoes designed and painted up for the dress" the Princess said picking up a pair of salmon colored flats.

"Wait, you can remove those shoes? I thought they were painted or just part of you" Dorothy said a bit confused.

"Marshall thought the same thing, but after I got more repairs when you left I was able to change my dress back to the one I was wearing when we first met." The China Princess said walking out of the room and and taking off her heels

"okay that's surprising." Dorothy said confused.

"Yeah, but look at my little dainty feet" the Princess said in a conceited tone admiring her daintiness

"but aren't you the 'Dainty' China Princess?" Dorothy asked

"Well yes, but that's not why, its because I'm a princess in the first place, that's why im called that" the princess replied slipping on the flats.

"Well, they do look cute." Dorothy said truthfully.

"I know aren't they? Any ways could you leave for a minute or two while I change?" the Princess asked going behind a screen on the other side of the room.

"Of course, just call me back in when you're done" Dorothy said walking out of the room and waiting next to the door.

Dorothy took this time to reflect on all of the things she knew and loved. Her Aunt and Uncle, who she loved dearly, they weren't exactly young, albeit they weren't that old either but picking up the pieces had done a number on them. Uncle Henry had lost his remaining hair in one week, while Aunt Em's had gotten greyer, then there was Toto. Though one day losing him would be inevitable she would have him as her loyal companion while he still had years left. But in Oz mortality was nothing, life was forever no one died unless the circumstances stopped them, which is why time was able to run the way it did. Or so she theorized for in reality she had no way of proving this. All she really knew is that her friends, they never really changed people who she had seen as children during her first trip to oz, didn't change from then to now. Not even the Lion, who was an animal, never seemed to change. Glinda's hair never changed, nor did she ever seem to get older. Though it seems that being a sorceress she would probably never age unless she wanted to.

"Dorothy you can come back in now, im done." Came the voice of the Princess

Dorothy was snapped out of her thoughts. The shook her head a few times and walked back into the room.

"that didn't take too long." Dorothy said as the china princess turned around a few times so Dorothy could see the entire thing on her

"no it didn't, isn't it beautiful?" the princess asked.

"I think its really cute." Dorothy said being a bit modest.

"isn't it though?" she asked again.

"yes, it is" Dorothy said giggling

"well anyways, we have a little time, before Glinda and Miss Ellie arrive." The Princess said as she went over to the table

"that's good" Dorothy replied walking over and helping the Princess up on the chair.

"thanks Dorothy, um Dorothy do you remember when we first met?" The China Princess asked.

"Of course, what about it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Then you remember how stuck up I was and how arrogant and completely snooty I was?" she asked sounding a bit guilty.

"what about it?" Dorothy asked in a very questioning tone.

"ive never got a chance to say, Im sorry, and thank you for bringing me and Marshall together, Glinda is right you do change people." The Princess said with a faint smile.

"you don't need to apologize Princess, but im glad that I affected someone through my actions." Dorothy said smiling faintly

They sat there in silence for several minutes until the clock struck eight and a knock came from the door.

"Come in" the Princess said

The door opened and Ellie and Glinda entered.

"Ah, Dorothy, Ellie and I were just talking about you" Glinda said taking the seat across from Dorothy.

"Oh, what about her?" the Princess asked.

"Well, Ellie was saying that Dorothy is a good friend, and that she seems to change everyone she meets." Glinda said.

"That's funny, I was just talking about that with Dorothy" the princess replied giggling "anyways Ellie why don't you sit down?" the princess added.

"Oh right." Ellie said taking the seat next to Dorothy.

At this point Ellie had changed her clothes to a pink dress that looked similar yet not unlike the one the china princess was wearing. The difference was that instead of wearing salmon colored flats she was wearing the pink ones she had offered Dorothy when she had first arrived in the forest.

"shall I pour the tea?" Glinda asked gesturing to the teapot.

"yes please Glinda" the china princess said

Glinda picked up the tea pot and poured the tea, into all four of the cups.

"do either of you two take sugar in your tea?" the princess asked gesturing to a small sugar bowl with a spoon in it next to the plate of cookies.

Dorothy took the small spoon out of the bowl and scooped up some sugar, pouring a small amount into her cup then offering the bowl to Ellie, who pushed it away.

After a few minutes of silence and taking a few sips of tee, the princess was the first to break the silence.

"Glinda, Dorothy designed me a nice wedding dress." The Princess said smiling.

"is that so? Do you have the design still?" Glinda asked wanting to see what Dorothy had been able to do.

"it's at my tailors they're currently making it. but there are the other designs that I liked that I might get made for some fancy parties." The princess said smiling and gesturing to the designs which Dorothy just noticed on the coffee table.

"Oh wow Dorothy, would you be willing to stay longer and design me some dresses?" Ellie asked sounding a bit amazed.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but after the wedding I have to return home and help pick up more of the pieces, but if Glinda can find a way to keep in contact with and bring me back to oz in a way that won't land me in a random part I'd be happy to return and do it" Dorothy said, making Ellie smile a little hopeful.

"Dorothy's right, here shes free to relax and what not, but at home she's just normal, good ol' Dorothy gale." Glinda said making everyone giggle.

Dorothy then shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position as she took another sip of tea. The tea wasn't all that bad, in fact it tasted a bit like peppermint. Even with the small amount of sugar she put in it still tasted extremely sweet.

"This tea is quite good your majesty, where did you get it?" Ellie asked as she took another sip of her tea as well.

"Please, miss Ellie, call me China Princess or just Princess, like Dorothy." The Princess said, "anyways I got it from my Husband to be, he got it for me as an engagement gift, he said Id love it. and I did , so I share it at parties." The princess added.

"okay Princess." Ellie said giggling.

"I must say, Marshal Mallow has a good idea as to what you like." Glinda said pouring everyone another cup of tea.

"I know, he's so lovable like that." The princess said sipping her tea.

They all giggled at this for a bit.

"So, Dorothy what is it like in Kansas? I mean is it better than Oz?" Ellie asked causing both Glinda and the China Princess to gasp, "What?, I'm just curious." She said shrugging

"But why? Its practically like making her choose which place she loves more, the place she comes from or the place where she has a lot of friends, how very inconsiderate of you!..." the China Princess started ranting before Dorothy cut her off.

"China Princess, don't worry its' okay, Ellie I could never choose between here and Kansas, I love them both, but sometimes I think of all of things I've seen, and wish that I could live somewhere in between, that way I could be both here and there, but I have people who love me both here and there but right now I need to help my aunt and uncle, luckily when I get back hardly a few minutes will have passed and no one will have known that I was gone besides Toto." Dorothy said smiling and then looking down at her bare feet.

"Oh, wow that is touching." Ellie said grabbing a cookie

"I agree, Dorothy have you ever told anyone that you think that?" the princess asked looking at her.

"I've only ever told people about Oz, and they said I had a pretty active imagination, what could I do no one really believed me" Dorothy said looking a bit sad about it.

"Oh Dorothy I didn't mean to upset you, im sorry." Ellie said getting up and hugging her.

"You didn't upset me, I just haven't thought about it that much." Dorothy said

"I still feel bad about bringing up" Ellie said looking at the clock, time had flew, it was now ten o'clock, "wow, time flies, I think ill be off." Ellie said breaking from the embrace and walking out of the room.

"Well that escalated quickly." The Princess said, Glinda nodding in agreement.

"Anyways, since I have you two alone I have a favor I want to ask of you two." Dorothy said looking at them both.

"What is it child?" Glinda asked.

Dorothy removed the picture she had drawn of Ellie's sister and showing it to them.

"This is a sketch of Ellie's sister, whom she has never met, according to Ellie her parents told her she left home before Ellie was even born, they've never even told Ellie her name, according to Ellie her parents always seemed upset about the subject. I was hoping you two could try and locate her before the wedding." Dorothy said looking hopeful.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry but magic has it's limitations, I cannot summon her without knowing her name, If I tried who knows who could end up here." Glinda said worriedly thinking about the consequences of trying to summon a person she didn't even know, she knew the consequences of impossibilities and she never wanted to face them again for she had once before .

"Glinda is right dorothy, we cant locate her without knowing her name, its like trying to find the right ear in a pile of left ears." The china Princess said.

"Oh, sorry then." Dorothy said finishing off the rest of her tea and getting up, "well I think im going to turn in, night you two." Dorothy added before she walked out,

After she walked back into her room she placed the key on the table next to the door and walked to the closet. Tonight picking out an emerald green night dress, she then went into the bathroom and changed into it. After she had done that she went to her bed and dropped down onto it, and starting to feel drowsy, after a few minutes she fell asleep.

**Yes the mystery of Ellie's sister still remains a mystery, can anyone guess who Ellie's sister is? Anyways leave reviews they are enjoyed. I haven't even decided on a name for Ellie's sister yet.**


	9. That night, early morning

**Disclaimer, still don't own the movies, books, characters, ect. **

That night in the emerald city would be a night Dorothy would remember in her fears for a VERY long time, a nightmare that would haunt her for a week but a fear that would last much longer than that.

Her dream, well her nightmare, was of the jester, the image of him torturing her friends, her aunt and uncle, even Ellie, and she was stuck there, forced to watch, unable to look away. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. tears cascaded from her eyes at what she saw. Her friends, her family, and Ellie being tortured and screaming. The Jester just pranced about laughing, it didn't look violent, it was just torture and to her it was torture. She couldn't do anything about it. then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her.

"Dorothy wake up child, it's just a dream" came a voice

Dorothy's eyes snapped open, she woke up practically drenched in sweat shivering from what she just witnessed. She then saw Glinda, sat up an hugged her, crying.

"whats the matter kiddo?" the scarecrow asked coming in with Ellie following close behind.

"Oh I had a horrible nightmare, the jester, he was torturing all of you, and my aunt and uncle, it was horrible." Dorothy choked out through sobs.

The china princess who was now wearing a red nightdress and orange slippers to match and Marshall Mallow came in next.

"We heard a commotion whats going on?" Marshall Mallow asked

"Dorothy had a nightmare, and by the sounds of it a really terrifying one." The Scarecrow said as lion, tin man and Wiser, who was carrying food, walked in.

"Did you say nightmare? I have a funny story about that." Wiser said as everyone looked at him.

"Dorothy had a nightmare and you make jokes?" the tin man said currently feeling anger at the moment.

"Oh, Whoops, sorry" wiser said feeling guilty.

"Ellie, China Princess, Marshall, stay with Dorothy comfort her and keep her company, Glinda, Lion, tin man, wiser come with me for a few minutes so we can discuss this" the Scarecrow said as the group walked out leaving them alone,

Marshal Mallow set down the China princess on the bed, walked over to the lamp and turned it on. Ellie then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Marshal then came over and stood next to the bed at attention.

"At ease my love, this isn't a guarding mission." The Princess said

"Sorry force of habit." Marshal replied kneeling down next to the bed so he could keep eye contact with his wife to be.

Dorothy, still crying smoothed out her damp night dress which was soaked with sweat. she looked at Ellie who took a cloth out of her night and dabbed the tears on Dorothy's face.

"it was, horrible, I was scared, not just for me, but for all of you guys." Dorothy said sniffling a bit.

"Dorothy, please you need to calm down." Ellie said moving some hair off of Dorothy's face which had stuck there from the sweating Dorothy had done.

Dorothy dragged her feet back and hugged her knees to her chest, decided she didn't like that position and moved legs back to their original position. She then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't like seeing her look so miserable, ive seen her without that smile of hers before but only for few minutes, while she was on trial, and while she was fighting the Jester. I've only seen her cry once, but I've never seen her afraid." Marshal said looking at the princess.

"I wasn't conscious for the crying part I assume?" the princess asked

"I hadn't put you back together yet, she started crying and left us to face the jester herself." Marshall said as his wife sighed

"Everyone has fear, it's what makes us unique because even though some of us have similar fears, we all have a fear that's specifically unique to us." Ellie said as she once again wiped some tears from Dorothy's eyes.

"thanks Ellie" Dorothy said sniffling again not making eye contact with anyone, but instead keeping her head hung down, she was still pretty tired even though she feared closing her eyes for the fear that the dream would come back, she didn't really want to talk to anyone she just wanted to be alont.

"Dorothy, try to calm down a bit, give us that warm smile that we all love." The Princess said poking the sole of Dorothy's foot trying to get her attention.

This action caused a stifled giggle from Dorothy, who looked up and smiled a bit.

"hey, don't do that, I don't want to accidentally kick you off the bed." Dorothy said giggling a bit

"Okay, O-kay, well that's the smile we wanted to see." Ellie said chuckling, "she's ticklish" she added still chuckling

"Yes!, that's a start." The China Princess said clapping.

"I love your enthusiasm dear, laughter is the best medicine." Mallow said chuckling.

Dorothy looked up at them and dried her eyes, her breathing having calmed down as well as her mind, she giggled a bit as Ellie got up and wrapped her arms around Dorothy hugging her. This comforted Dorothy more because she had grown attached to Ellie like a sister, she cared about her, and she didn't want to see her dream somehow become a reality. It was good that at this time the Scarecrow, Glinda, Tin man, Lion and Wiser came back in.

"oh there's that warm smile" Scarecrow and Glinda said in unison, causing them both to look at each other, the Scarecrow with a look of confusion, Glinda frowning a bit. This cause everyone to laugh

"well Dorothy, did you have any dreams about the witch? You know after you destroyed her?" Scarecrow asked.

"only once, but it was me destroying her and feeling guilt about it." Dorothy said hanging her head down.

"Dorothy, you knew you were doing it for the greater good." Ellie said placing a hand under Dorothy's chin, similar to the way Glinda would.

"the jester actually did torture us, and I can assume that you were scared about it when you saw the conditions he put us in." the lion said walking over to the bed.

"He did show you the conditions he put us in, but we've all agreed that you should try and get some more sleep, one of us will stay here, and if you start having the nightmare again we'll wake you up as quickly as possible. Now who wants to volunteer to stay here for the rest of the night?" The scarecrow said looking around the room.

"Well first we should have her change into a dry night gown." The tin man said in a voice of sympathy.

"Good idea, we can chat about it while she's changing." The Scarecrow said nodding.

Dorothy nodded and got up, tiredly walking to the closet, emerging with a light purple night dress, and then walking into the bathroom.

"So as strawman was saying, who's going to stay here and watch her?" Lion asked scanning around the room at them.

"I will" came the response from both Ellie and Glinda in unison.

"Glinda, no I can take care of it, you need your rest, you have to find the rest of the soldiers in the morning." Ellie said looking at her leader.

"but you're still a child my dear, you need to sleep more than need to" Glinda said looking at the child.

"you said as a soldier, sometimes I would have to take night watches and should expect to lose sleep sometimes." Ellie said looking at her leader with a look saying 'trust me'.

"Well then we'll take turns Ellie, because you still need to get some sleep, you can take half the night, and ill come back and watch a few hours before dawn," Glinda said looking at the clock, it currently said 1 o'clock, it had been mere hours since the tea party had ended.

"I can accept that as an option." Ellie said nodding and saluting.

Dorothy then emerged from the bathroom, now in her dry night dress. She looked at her friends, whp were now all looking at her.

"Dorothy, Glinda and I have agreed to take turns taking watch over you" Ellie said as everyone nodded, "I'll be taking first watch" Ellie added as the others started to leave,

Marshal Mallow then picked up the China Princess and they left as well, leaving Ellie, Glinda and Dorothy alone.

"Ellie I'll come back to relieve you of your post at about 3 o'clock if she is undisturbed it will mean that this was only a one time thing and we need not worry about it. how ever if she has the nightmare again 'll put her into a dreamless sleep so that way she manages to get some sleep." Glinda said in a worried tone

"I'll come retrieve you if anything happens." Ellie said saluting as Glinda left the room.

"Really, Ellie you don't need to do this." Dorothy said getting back onto the bed.

"Dorothy, please, we're all worried about you, just try and get some sleep." Ellie said switching off the lamp and sitting down at the table that Dorothy had done her sketching it.

Dorothy didn't really feel like arguing this and she eventually drifted off to sleep once more.

It wasn't long before Dorothy had another nightmare. This time however it was just her three friends and Ellie who were being tortured this time, the jesters wicked laugh ringing through her ears. And she soon found herself being shaken awake by Ellie.

"Dorothy wake up its just a dream, it cant hurt you" Ellie said as Dorothy snapped awake crying again.

Dorothy found herself crying again, but this time she wasn't as drenched in sweat she found her self sitting up abruptly and hugging Ellie still crying. It was at that time that the clock then struck three, and Glinda walked in and saw what happened.

"She had the nightmare again, I was afraid this might happen." Glinda said walking over to Ellie.

"I think I'll go now." Ellie said, as Dorothy released her from the embrace, she then walked out of the room.

"Dorothy, if you would, please come with me." Glinda said taking out a handkerchief and dabbing Dorothy's eyes.

Dorothy got up, and she followed Glinda out of her room, Glinda had grabbed the key to Dorothy's room and locked it behind them, then handing the key back to Dorothy. who took it and put it in one of the night gowns pockets. They then walked to the wizard's chambers where they found the scarecrow on the throne writing something down. Then he looked up and noticed Glinda and Dorothy, who was still crying a little.

"Oh, she had the nightmare again?" the scarecrow said setting down the notepad he had been writing on and got up walking over to them.

"Your majesty, where is the crystal ball?" Glinda asked looking around.

"its in the back by the rainbow mover, why?" the Scarecrow asked curiously.

"I want to do something that might help Dorothy a little." Glinda said as her wand appeared in her hand.

The Scarecrow then led them to the back, where they saw the rainbow mover and the crystal ball. The rainbow mover had a bunch of tools and wires scattered around it, this was because the Scarecrow had been trying to fix it again. But that went mostly unquestioned as they got to the crystal ball.

"Dorothy I want you to place your hand of the crystal and close your eyes." Glinda said.

Dorothy did this and felt an odd sensation surge through her arm into her head. Glinda then touched the crystal ball with her wand and the pink smoke in the crystal cleared revealing to both her and the scarecrow what Dorothy had been dreaming about.

"Wow, I know she said she saw us being tortured but not being able to move or do anything about it would drive on anyone's fears." The Scarecrow said placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder

Dorothy then found herself seeing the dream in her head, she knew this time she was still awake and she knew it, she started crying harder. She removed her hand from the crystal ball and the odd surge stopped and she opened her eyes and hugged the scarecrow who was the closest person to her.

"you saw it while awake didn't you?" Glinda asked walking over to Dorothy who broke from the embrace and nodded somberly.

"You mean the crystal ball was feeding the images back to her right?" the Scarecrow asked walking over to the rainbow mover and placing a stray wire into a small slot.

"No, the crystal ball was drawing the images from her mind, she was thinking about it therefore she saw it." Glinda said placing a hand under Dorothy's chin, "Dorothy I'm going to place a spell on you so that you'll sleep for the next 3 hours without dreaming, is there an armchair somewhere in this room for her to sleep on? I don't want her returning to her room tonight," Glinda said scanning the room.

"Just the throne, and the couch over there." The scarecrow said pointing to a couch by the window.

Glinda then led Dorothy over to the couch and had her lay down upon it. when she had done this Glinda lightly touched Dorothy's head with the tip of her wand, the snowflake star on the end began to glow and Dorothy's eyes closed, and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

"Scarecrow, please watch her, and do clean up your mess" Glinda said gesturing to the rainbow mover.

"yes Miss Glinda." The scarecrow said saluting.

Glinda then left, and scarecrow went to work on fixing up the mess he made with the rainbow mover. The Scarecrow first replaced the wires with the stray ones scattered about the machine he spent about two hours getting everything back into place. Then all of a sudden the screen lit up and the scarecrow saw a woman, wearing jeans and blue jacket with a white shirt.

"Dorothy, where are you?" the women called.

"who's this." The scarecrow said as a man was also brought into view.

"Dorothy, please where are you?" the man said in a worried tone.

"Henry I have no idea where she could be." The women said.

"What about Toto Em?, he doesn't seem to worried." The man named Henry said looking at the woman.

"this must be dorothy's aunt and uncle." The scarecrow said worried, time was supposed to pass differently between there two worlds, when Dorothy got here, a year here would have been a day for her. And this was proven by what Dorothy had said and she still hardly changed. Why then were this man and women able to find out about Dorothy's absence.

The scarecrow being worried about this ran out of the chamber to glinda's room, where he found her awake, she was studying a smaller crystal ball which was showing her the chambers.

"you did not have to come here your majesty I am well aware as to the situation. It seems that our worlds have now aligned almost completely for them now it is evening there and here it is near morning according to your calculations." Glinda said holding up the scarecrows notepad

"exactly, but what are we going to do, she can't miss the wedding but be can't bring her aunt and uncle here to give them some closure about her safety." The scarecrow said as he began to see a bunch of equations.

"No, this is true but we can contact them" Glinda said waving her wand in a circular fashion, they soon found them selves back in the chambers next to Dorothy who had been sleeping peacefully until now as glinda waved her wand over Dorothy her eyes snapped open at hearing the voice of her aunt and uncle.

"Whats going on?" Dorothy said as her attention turned to the rainbow mover which was now emitting the voice of her aunt and uncle.

"It seems that the amount of time passing between our two world are starting to coincide, your aunt and uncle are worried sick about you it seems, Toto however is not." The scarecrow said as Dorothy ran to the rainbow mover.

"is there anything we can do to let them know im alright?" Dorothy asked looking at the screen.

"actually there is, though we cannot bring them here with out them ending up in some random place in oz, we can contact them and let them know that you are safe and out of harms way." Glinda said gesturing to a large mirror that was reflecting light from the window at the rainbow mover.

"What? Theres a spell that allows you to contact people through a mirror?" the scarecrow said trying to understand this.

"Yes there is, and they happen to be standing near a mirror so they should notice us" Glinda said looking at the screen.

They all walked over to the mirror and Glinda tapped it with her wand, the tip started to glow and the mirror rippled lightly like a pond being disturbed by a stone. Soon the image of Dorothy's aunt and uncle appeared in the mirror, they were looking at it having noticing the ripples on their side of the mirror they had become extremely pale when they saw the image of Dorothy and a woman they had never seen before. Her Uncle Henry was the first to say anything.

"Dorothy, my god, where are you?" he asked in a very panicked tone.

"don't worry, she's perfectly safe, she is amongst friends here in oz." Glinda said

"but, no, wait, Oz is just something Dorothy made up in her imagination isn't it" Em asked a bit confused.

"No its real Aunt Em, and im here for a wedding completely safe and out of harm, just ike glinda said." Dorothy said making her aunt and uncle sigh with relief.

"we though you had run off or were kidnapped." Henry said in a calmer tone knowing that his niece was safe.

Just then they all heard a clock striking seven, this made Dorothy gasp, she had kept her aunt and uncle awake searching for her and this made her feel a sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't warn you, but my leaving for oz was sort of unexpected, they sort of just picked me up by magic, I hadn't even gotten time to put my boots on." Dorothy said.

All of a sudden the mirror began to ripple again.

"Oh no, the spells wearing off, we are about to lose contact, don't worry she'll come home safe and sound." Glinda said smiling.

This gave both Em and Henry a sense of relief but they were still worried.

"Dorothy, you stay out of trouble now," Henry said as the mirrors returned to their original state.

"well that's that, then" Glinda said.

"I guess that gave them a sense of closure that you were safe." The scarecrow said ruffling Dorothy's hair up a bit.

"at least they know im alright, they seem to get worried when im late." Dorothy said smiling a bit.

"you should go change dear, then maybe you can help the scarecrow out with the rainbow mover." Glinda said

"my aunts the mechanically inclined one, the last time I worked with a machine it took my aunt 10 minutes to put it back together, and it was a tractor." Dorothy said causing them all to chuckle.

"Well, maybe you could go for a swim I know that there's a pool down the hall, first glass door on the left." Glinda said

"why is there a pool in the City?" Dorothy asked.

"because, the lion had requested one so that he could have something to do besided prowl around all day." The scarecrow said.

"does anyone else ever use it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I know the china princess has a little boat that she uses in there sometimes when she wants to relax, other than that, just occasional citizens of the city." The Scarecrow said "Oh and Ellie was using it for a little while after dinner yesterday." He added

Dorothy nodded and left the chambers. Heading back to her room, she took out the key and unlocked the door. She then went to the closet and found that surprisingly in the back of the closet there were a bunch of swimsuits. She chose a white and emerald checkered one and she found behind it a towel to match. She then went to the bathroom and changed into it. like the dresses, it fit her perfectly. She then grabbed her key and an emerald green hair ribbon which she strung the key around. She then left her room locking the door like she always did and went to the pool using the directions glinda had given her.

It took her a minute but she eventually found the glass doors, and went it. she gasped when she saw the pool. I was huge, about maybe the size of maybe a good sized lake, it was huge though and that's the point that was emphasized. She then noticed that marshal mallow was walking along the edge of the pool in what looked like a patrolling stance. Dorothy walked down the marble stairs that led down to the pool and set her things down on a table by them. It was then she realized that the China Princess was there in the small boat the scarecrow had mentioned. It took a minute before anyone realized she was there.

"as miss Dorothy, the princess and I were wondering if you would ever managed to locate this place" Marshal Mallow said.

"aren't you made of sugar though? Wouldn't you dissolve if you got wet?" Dorothy said worried.

"Actually no, the only thing that can cause us any problems is a heat wave or us being eaten, Glinda put a spell on us and all the candy in candy county so that It wouldn't be able to be spoiled by moisture, should couldn't figure out what to do about the heat though." Marshall said as the Princess coughed a bit.

"You see Dorothy, all the people in oz that can be destroyed or ruined by the weather are in some way protected, minus the scarecrow and the tin man, who were man made, people like me and marshall here were made out of magic, anyways enough of quoting Glinda, come on in the water is quite nice this morning." The princess yelled to Dorothy.

Dorothy, who was really interested by the information she had just been given, walked over to the pool and Climbed down the stairs going into the pool. Soon her feet felt the water, which as The Princess said, wasn't that bad, it wasn't freezing cold, but it wasn't warm either. She then dove down and swam over to the china princess. When she emerged from the water next to the boat it was shaken a little causing both her and the china princess to giggle a bit.

"Try not to capsize my boat dear, I tested things once and I do sink like a tea cup in a sink full of water." The Princess said splashing Dorothy with a little bit of water.

Then the doors opened and Ellie came in followed by wiser. They both saw Dorothy and waved. Dorothy gestured to Ellie to come in.

"Wiser I thought you couldn't swim?" Marshal Mallow asked.

"I cannot, im here because Miss Glinda sent me to keep an eye on Dorothy and Ellie." Wiser said fixing his spectacles again.

Without anyone even noticing she had come in, Ellie emerged from the water right next to Dorothy, causing her to jump a bit.

"don't do that Ellie" Dorothy said diving down and swimming to the edge of the pool. The china princess and Ellie followed.

Dorothy grabbed on to the edge of the pool to catch her breath for a few minutes.

"do you have any idea whats for breakfast today wiser?" Marshall asked,

"the usual, my favorite." Wiser said smiling a bit

"what? A buffet?" Dorothy said smiling causing everyone to laugh.

"Dorothy, foods my weakness, remember candy county?" wiser asked

"how could I forget, you almost got us executed for it being your 499th arrested." Dorothy said once again causing everyone to laugh.

"you got arrested that many times in candy county? Why didn't you just stop going anywhere near there after your second?" the china Princess asked, wondering why she hadn't been told this.

"because a lot of places in oz aren't to welcoming to an incredibly large owl with an even larger stomach." Wiser replied.

"and after we got out of the trial you wanted to get a quick snack." Dorothy said recounting the event.

"yea like I said, food, weakness, you get he picture." Wiser said, then they all started laughing.

"at least you can fly now." Marshall said walking over to the owl.

"Yea, I know its amazing I even managed to do it." Wiser said conceitedly

The large clock at the other end of the room then struck six and the China Princess asked Ellie to take her out of the pool and hand her off to marshall. She did this and saluted, the two of them then left leaving Dorothy, Ellie and Wiser alone.

"so Dorothy did you ever managed to get to sleep?" Ellie asked.

"After glinda put me in a dreamless sleep" Dorothy said smiling.

"well you got some rest that's what counts, by the way the scarecrow told us about your aunt and uncle, they seem like nice people from what we saw in the rainbow mover." Ellie said swimming over to the wall and grabbing on to it.

"Ellie you're like a sister I never had." Dorothy said looking over to her.

"and your like the sister I've never knew" Ellie said looking at Dorothy.

They then both climbed out of the pool and went over to their things, Ellie like Dorothy, had the same type of towel with them. Dorothy then dried off her hair and wrapped the towel around her.

"you know Ellie, your one of the only girls in Oz that ive ever met in oz, the others being the China Princess and Glinda." Dorothy said picking up her key and hanging it around her neck.

"anyways if you two are done, breakfast is in a half hour, you two should get ready." Wiser said leaving them.

"Dorothy, lets agree to never abandon each other if it all comes down to it, I know its more of a soldier thing but I mean it, I'll stand by you if you stand by me." Ellie said.

"it's a deal." Dorothy said hugging Ellie.

"well now that we've established a common bond and a good friendship lets go get changed." Ellie said as they both left the pool.

**Yea Dorothy's aunt and uncle have been brought back into the equation, but this will be one of the only times they make an appearance. In the next chapter it will be about the breakfast and how dorothy decided to spend her day.**


	10. A surprise, A Little Fun, And some Rain

**Disclaimer, you get it by now. Anyways has anyone guessed where I got the name Ellie from yet?**

After Dorothy returned to her room she went and grabbed her blue dress and her shirt which were now perfectly dry. She then walked into the bathroom changed out of the swimsuit and into her normal clothes. As soon as she came back out of the bathroom she heard a knock on her door.

Dorothy, you in there?" came the voice of the Lion.

"Yes Lion, the doors open come in." Dorothy said taking the red hair ribbons from her pocket and tying her hair into pigtails.

The lion then came into the room. Followed by Ellie who was now wearing a light blue dress, her hair was now tied into a ponytail, she was also wearing black dress shoes with white frilly socks. The look of them made Dorothy giggle a bit.

"Dorothy, Glinda is requesting your presence in the wizard's chamber." The lion said turning around and walking out of the room.

Dorothy walked over to Ellie and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. As soon as they got to the Chamber they walked in and found the scarecrow, Glinda, The tin man, Marshal Mallow, the china Princess, and the lion all seated at a large round table. Wiser was the only one absent from this group, but she assumed he was probably in the kitchens or something.

"What's all this about?" Dorothy asked walking over to one of the open chairs.

"It's nothing bad Dorothy, in fact it's some good news" the Tin man said.

"Well what is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"When wiser returns in few minutes, you'll see kiddo" Scarecrow said starting to smile then going back to his little note pad.

"Must you always be writing stuff down? What happened to doing things in your head?" the lion asked looking over to the scarecrow.

"I never want to forget the things I think up. So I write it down" the scarecrow said looking up from the pad again causing everyone to chuckle.

"I'm back!" Wiser's voice came from outside of the chamber.

"Okay so what is it that I'm needed for?" Dorothy asked looking behind her at the door to the chamber.

"Well I managed to get the rainbow mover working temporarily, so Glinda managed to contact your aunt and uncle again and though we couldn't transport them safely, we managed to get someone else." The scarecrow said smiling.

"What?" Dorothy asked a bit confused.

From behind the doors there came a loud barking, which made Dorothy gasp and get out of the chair and run to the doors. They opened revealing Wiser, and to Dorothy's surprise, Toto. Dorothy smiled and picked up Toto who licked her on the face causing her to giggle.

"Oh, Toto" Dorothy said hugging her noble companion.

"Glinda thought it would be a good idea to bring Toto here, luckily the rainbow mover dropped him relative close to the emerald city." The Scarecrow said smiling.

"Oh thank you Glinda, thank you so much!" Dorothy said looking at Ellie, who had looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle.

"I can't take all the credit for this my dear, Ellie came up with the idea of bringing Toto here to make you happy." Glinda said gesturing to Ellie.

"But I can't take all the credit either, it was the Princess who said you seemed out of place without your dog." Ellie said sitting down in the chair next to the one Dorothy had been sitting in.

"Well she did though didn't she? I mean when have any of us ever seen Dorothy here in Oz without her dog?" the Princess asked as Dorothy sat back down at the table

"Well, this was really sweet of you guys to do this for me" Dorothy said smiling setting Toto down on her lap.

"You're welcome Dorothy," they all said in unison.

Just then the clock struck half past six and the scarecrow said it was time for breakfast.

They all went to the small banquet hall this time, it wasn't that far from the wizard's chamber. The Tin man and the Scarecrow stood by the door since they didn't eat, nor did they need to. Glinda sat at the head of the table, the china Princess and Marshall Mallow sat at the first two chairs to Glinda's left, followed by Wiser, then the lion, and then Ellie and Dorothy at the foot of the table. Soon after the chefs from the kitchen came out with several different plates of food. One had a large variety of muffins, while another had a large variety of toast, the list goes on.

Dorothy had decided on a nice muffin, a two pieces of toast and an apple from a bowl of fruit that had been brought out. That's when she felt something brush against her legs. She looked under the table and saw Toto looking relatively bored because he wasn't being included in was going, so Dorothy took a few sausages and put one on the floor for Toto who started eating it.

"So not long now till the wedding, I can't wait." Dorothy said excitedly.

"Me neither, I've been waiting a long time for this" the china Princess said causing marshal Mallow to blush.

This of course made everyone laugh.

Dorothy then took a bit out of the muffin and within a few minutes of eating slowly so that she didn't choke while laughing, she eventually finished the muffin. Soon after she had eaten the toast she pocketed the apple for later and looked down at Toto handing him another sausage and sat back up. She then looked over at Ellie who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Ellie?" Dorothy whispered to her friend.

"It's these dress shoes, they were nice at first but now they feel uncomfortable." Ellie whispered back.

"That's how I feel about not having my boots with me, why don't you just take them off?" Dorothy replied whispering.

"Because that would look embarrassing." Came Ellie's response after a few seconds.

"Well it's just a suggestion, or you could ask to be excused in order to get another pair." Dorothy said.

"I think I'll just sit and deal with it then Dorothy, I don't want to be a bother to anyone." Ellie replied

"Fair enough" Dorothy said back as she brought her attention back to friends, helping herself to another muffin.

This went on for a while until the clock struck seven and everyone dismissed themselves from the room. Dorothy decided to first head back to her room, she took the key from around her neck and unlocked the door, Toto ran in and jumped up on the bed barking, causing dorothy to giggle. She looked out the window and saw that it was a nice day out and decided to go outside.

After doing her normal routine of locking the door behind her, she and Toto went for a walk in the city garden where they found Ellie and the china Princess sitting on a bench Dorothy walked over to them. Ellie had changed out of the dress shoes she was wearing and put on some sensible looking shiny light blue dress shoes.

"Hello Dorothy, isn't the garden beautiful?" The Princess asked

"I think it's extremely beautiful." Dorothy said Toto barking in agreement.

"It's relaxing," Ellie said sighing gesturing for Dorothy to sit down.

Dorothy took a seat between Ellie and the China Princess, Toto Jumping on to her lap and barking again. Ellie reached over and scratching Toto behind the ear.

"I think he likes you Ellie." Dorothy said as Toto turned around and licked the China Princess making them all laugh.

"He definitely likes me." The princess said laughing

"That's for sure" Ellie said suppressing a giggle.

Toto then walked off of Dorothy's lap and onto Ellie's. Dorothy then got up and sat on the ground facing them, she then crossed her legs in front of her, and then picking a flower and putting it in her hair.

"Oh that flower is very pretty Dorothy." Ellie said petting Toto.

"It gives you a bit of flare." The Princess said getting up and walking along the bench to Ellie and scratching Toto behind the ear.

Dorothy then picked another flower and handed it to Ellie who strung it on Toto's collar. Toto then sniffed the flower and sneezed rather loudly making them all laugh. Ellie then crossed her feet in front of her and the Princess gestured for Dorothy to help her off the bench. Dorothy then picked up the Princess and set her on the ground next to her.

"Dorothy, help me pick some flowers I want to teach you two how to make a flower chain." The princess said.

"Where did you learn how to make a flower chain?" Ellie asked curiously as Toto got off her lap and sat on the bench looking at the Princess with his head tilted slightly.

"After Dorothy left, well I asked my hand maiden what I could do to keep myself amused whilst we weren't planning the wedding, she suggested learning how to make a flower chain, at first I thought it was a terrible idea and sent her off to go be more useful, but then I got bored and asked marshal mallow if he knew how to." The princess said.

"And did he?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"No, so I went to Glinda, who did, she showed me how, I have several preserved in a glass box in my room." The princess replied.

Dorothy picked a few flowers and set them on the ground next to her, and the china princess picked maybe a dozen or so more. Then began to do a pattern with the flowers that Dorothy had only seen her Aunt Em do before. About ten minutes later the flowers had been made into a small wreath.

"And that's how you do it." The Princess said picking up the wreath and handing it to Dorothy.

Dorothy looked at it then put it on Toto's head, which instantly slipped down and covered his eyes causing them all to laugh.

"That's so cute" Ellie said giggling.

Dorothy then looked at Ellie and at Toto who had finally managed to get the flower wreath of from around his eyes. Causing it to fly off his head and around the princess who laughed.

"Oh Toto." Dorothy said as Toto jumped off the bench and onto Dorothy's lap and turned around so he could look up and face Ellie and barked.

"What does he want?" Ellie asked looking down at Dorothy.

"I don't know, do you have a ball on you or something?" Dorothy asked looking up at Ellie and then flicking a fly that had landed on one of Ellie's dress shoes.

"I have a small red one that I toss against a wall sometimes if I get extremely bored." Ellie said pulling it out of her pocket.

"Ah he must have felt it in your pocket while he was on your lap, he wants to play a game." Dorothy said picking up the China princess and setting her on the bench.

"Oh, so I should throw it and he'll fetch it?" Ellie asked.

"I guess, I haven't played fetch with him in a long time." Dorothy said thinking about it.

Ellie took the ball and threw it, it then bounced off the ground a few times as Toto jumped off of Dorothy's lap and went after it making them laugh. Toto then returned with the ball and dropped it in Dorothy's lap.

"Thanks boy." Dorothy said throwing the ball in the other direction.

"Wow, he is really energetic." Ellie said uncrossing her legs so she could turn around and look behind the bench to see Toto running back at them and under the bench. Toying with the ball for a bit. Then letting it roll away he walked over to Dorothy and laid down in her lap. Dorothy then picked up the ball and handed it to Ellie.

"Thanks Dorothy." Ellie said taking the ball and wiping it off on her dress then placing it back in her pocket.

"No, thank you, that was fun." Dorothy said smiling.

"Dorothy, do me a favor, since we have about 4 days left until the wedding could you design me a few more dresses?" the Princess asked.

"Sure, I guess." Dorothy said lying down and looking at the sky.

"It's pretty beautiful today." The Princess said lying down of the bench and looking at the sky like Dorothy was on the ground.

"Yea." Ellie said sighing and stretching out and looking up at the sky.

Toto then got up and walked over to Ellie. Pawing at one of her blue dress shoes.

"What do you want Toto?" Ellie asked now looking down at the dog.

"What's he doing?" Dorothy asked now sitting up.

"I don't know, he's just pawing at my dress shoes." Ellie said giggling thinking that this was funny.

"That's kind of cute." The princess said looking at the sight and giggling.

"Yea, but why is he doing it?" Ellie asked as Toto kept pawing at her shoes

"I don't know, to be honest that's the first time I've seen him do something like that, I mean he's a dog, when we first got him all he would do was chew up slippers but he hasn't done that in years. Maybe he just likes that they have a shine to them." Dorothy said sitting up and grabbing one of Ellie's shoes and pulling it off.

"Hey, you could have asked." Ellie said as she watched Dorothy offer Toto her shoe.

Toto looked at it then played with it similar to a cat would a ball of yarn, he looked as though he was having the time of his life, making them all laugh.

"Okay that's funny, but when can I have my shoe back?" Ellie asked now fiddling with the frills on her sock.

"When he gets bored I guess." The china Princess said looking at Toto.

Dorothy looked at her dog, she didn't have the heart to take a plaything away from him, decided she'd let him have his fun and hopefully he would get bored.

"Ellie, just let him have his fun, hopefully he'll get bored." Dorothy said scratching Toto behind the ear.

"Hopefully, I don't like having only one shoe, but its keeping him amused." Ellie said getting off the bench sitting on the ground in front of Dorothy, spreading her legs out in front of her like a child.

Ellie then took the ball out of her pocket and rolled it to Dorothy who picked up the ball and rolled it back so that Toto could see it roll by. He looked at the ball and went after it. Dorothy took this advantage to grab Ellie's shoe and gave it back to her.

"Thanks Dorothy." Ellie said putting her shoe back on and getting up.

Toto shortly returned with the ball and placed it down in Dorothy's lap. Kind of upset that he didn't have Ellie's shoe anymore.

"Keep the ball Toto, I'd rather lose that than my shoes." Ellie said still playing with the frills.

"Dorothy there you are." Came the voice of the scarecrow followed closely behind by Glinda.

"Ellie, China Princess, it's almost lunch time Wiser suggested we all go on a picnic, His majesty thought it was a good idea, so I put together a picnic basket." Glinda said as scarecrow held up the picnic basket.

"Sounds like a good idea, where are we going to have the picnic though?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, that's the part we didn't decide on, Marshal suggested we take Tugg out on the river and find a nice place to go from there." The scarecrow said handing the basket to Dorothy.

"So Tugg's a boat again?" The china princess asked.

"That was a short term project, but yes, Wiser helped me with It." the scarecrow said.

"Dorothy, who's Tugg?" Ellie asked as she moved her feet to stop Toto from constantly pawing at her shoes.

Dorothy told her the story of Tugg's creation, when he was no longer a boat but practically a tank. And now he was a boat again, Dorothy could only assume that Tugg was currently docked in front of the city.

The both got off the ground, Ellie picked up the China Princess and they walked back into the city. Eventually they made it to the front entrance of the city. Dorothy could see the dock and could also see that Tugg was docked down at the docks, Wiser, Marshal Mallow, tin man and lion were waiting for them. Dorothy was the first one down to the docks.

"Ah Dorothy, how you been?" Tugg asked looking at her.

"I'm good Tugg, how's life?" Dorothy asked, getting on the boat followed by Toto along with everyone else.

"I've been perfectly fine, anyways, where to your majesty?" Tugg asked.

"Well, Wiser suggested a picnic so to anywhere that seems a nice place to picnic" the Scarecrow said

"Will do." Tugg said as they drifted away from the dock.

Dorothy watched as they went along their way slowly going against the current, she then went to the back of Tugg where the wheel was and sat down. She watched Ellie trying to keep Toto from going after her shoes, which everyone found pretty amusing. Eventually Ellie got a tired of running around the deck and sat next to Dorothy.

"I'm sorry Toto keeps chasing you around, I'd throw the ball but it might go overboard." Dorothy said as Toto walked over to them.

"Dorothy, I love Toto, he's cute, funny and other stuff, but he seems to like shiny objects." Ellie said as Toto sat between them looking at Dorothy and barking.

"Ellie, Dorothy, what do you think of having a picnic over there?" The Lion said.

Dorothy got up and looked and saw at the bank of the munchkin river was the start of a large Grassy Field.

"It looks alright to me." Dorothy said smiling.

"Okay then, Tugg bring us closer to the bank, Mallow drop anchor." Ellie said getting up.

Soon Tugg had gotten to a point close enough to the shore where they could disembark. Mallow dropped the new anchor into the water. Soon after they were all off the boat, Glinda waved her wand and a large picnic blanket appeared. Large amounts of food appeared and soon Dorothy, Ellie, Glinda, Lion China Princess and wiser were sitting down and enjoying themselves, Marshall Mallow, Tin man and scarecrow were sitting off to the side working on some large equation or that's what it looked like. Glinda also summoned up a bone for Toto to chew on.

"So Miss Ellie, what was Toto chasing around Tugg's deck for?" Wiser asked.

"For whatever reason Toto likes Ellie's shiny dress shoes." The China Princess said giggling.

Toto barked in agreement.

"Oh I see, typical of dogs. Some chew shoes up, others hide them, and others find ways to amuse themselves without destroying them." Wiser said before wolfing down a large amount of food.

"Do you have any shiny pairs of shoes Dorothy? You know at home?" Ellie asked.

"No actually they are quite dull and black, like the ones you were wearing to breakfast." Dorothy said as Toto walked over carrying the bone in his mouth, setting it down on the blanket he looked up at the sky and barked.

This made Dorothy look up at the sky, there were large, dark clouds rolling in from the north.

"Looks like it might rain, I think we should pack up." Dorothy said getting up and smoothing down her dress.

Glinda nodded, waving her wand everything packed itself up in the basket. Wiser walked over to the group and Ellie picked up the China Princess and started heading towards Tugg. She was followed closely behind by Toto, who was carrying the bone in his mouth. Dorothy followed them as Glinda followed her with the picnic basket.

As soon as they were all on Tugg, The Tin man and Lion hoisted up the anchor and told Tugg to turn around and go back to the emerald city. Dorothy had already taken her spot next to the wheel, which was now turning itself. She was staying amused by watching Toto follow Ellie until she came and sat next to Dorothy.

"I swear, Glinda's shoes are shinier than mine, and he just really likes mine." Ellie said as Toto sat between them.

"That could very well be, Miss Ellie." Wiser said walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy said looking at wiser.

"Some dogs can become obsessed with one person's objects, either that or he really, really likes you." Wiser said leaving the two to themselves.

"Well, your dog likes my stuff." Ellie said scratching Toto behind the ears.

"I can't help you with that, he likes a lot of things. You should see his bed at home." Dorothy said giggling

Soon after they returned to the dock at the emerald city and disembarked again, Dorothy invited Ellie to her room, so that's where she and Ellie went, Toto following at their heels. When they got to Dorothy's room, Dorothy took the key off from around her neck and unlocked the door. They went in and Dorothy went over to the table and started sketching. She took the ball out of her pocket and tossed to Ellie, who in turn started throwing it against the wall. She did this in a vain attempt to keep Toto away from her shoes.

"What are you sketching?" Ellie asked catching the ball and throwing it against the wall again.

"Actually, I'm designing, one is a dress for the China princess, and the other for you." Dorothy said looking at her and smiling.

"Oh, Dorothy you don't have to do that." Ellie said throwing the ball against the wall again and catching it.

"I know, just want too, I've already finished sketching one up for the China Princess, and now I'm working on yours" Dorothy said looking at Ellie then turning back to her work.

Ellie had gotten tired of trying to distract Toto, she also gotten bored of throwing the ball against the wall and catching it again in a repeated cycle. So she gave up. Then Dorothy got up and handed Ellie the design and sat down on the floor in front of Ellie, taking the ball she threw against the wall.

"Wow, this is beautiful Dorothy, I'll see if Glinda can get this made for me later." Ellie said catching the ball as it rebounded back.

"Your, getting bored aren't you?" Dorothy asked as Toto started pawing at Ellie's shoe again.

"No just tired of trying to keep your dog off my shoes, oh well catch." Ellie said throwing the ball at the wall again.

This time Dorothy caught it on the rebound and turned so she could face Ellie. She then looked at Toto.

"Ellie just give him your shoes, he won't leave you alone again until you do, and anyways I'll get them back for you before we leave for dinner." Dorothy said scratching Toto behind the ear.

"You're probably right Dorothy, here you go Toto." Ellie said pulling off her dress shoes and putting them on the floor in front of him.

Toto toyed with the shoes for a while, then he picked them up in his mouth and jumped up on the bed and started toying with them there. This made both Dorothy and Ellie giggle.

Just then it started pouring outside. A clap of thunder resonated through the room causing Ellie to jump. Dorothy giggled at this and looked out the window.

"It's a good thing we left when we did." Dorothy said getting up and looking out the window.

"Yes, well I'm a soldier, and I'm afraid of thunder." Ellie said

"I take it only Glinda knows this?" Dorothy asked looking at Ellie.

"No, Wiser does as well, he told me it was normal and that the name of it, was something I can't remember." Ellie said getting off the bed and sitting next to Dorothy.

Dorothy looked at Ellie, then up at Toto, who seemed unfazed by the thunderstorm while he still had his play things.

"Don't worry Ellie, there's nothing to be frightened of." Glinda said stepping into the doorway.

**Yea cliffhanger. Anyways I brought Toto into the story, I mean an oz story seems so out of place without him. However I gave him some more doglike attributes I've made dorothy a sister figure to Ellie who as has been reveal had a sister she never met. Though this secret will be revealed by the end of the fic.**


	11. darkness shedding a new light

**Usual disclaimer here.**

"There's nothing to be frightened of." Glinda said walking into the door way.

"Glinda, is there something you need?" Dorothy asked, standing up.

"No dorothy, I was just checking up on you two." Glinda said. Looking at Dorothy.

"Well, come in make yourself comfortable." Dorothy said motioning to the bed and chairs.

"Thank you dorothy but I have stuff I need to deal with, like finding more of Ellie's colleagues and bringing them here in time for the wedding." Glinda said turning around and leaving

Ellie whimpered a bit, and hugged Dorothy when another clap of thunder shook the room.

"Dorothy, I really don't like this." Ellie said looking as though she was trying to just sink into the carpet.

"Glinda said that there was nothing to be frightened of, anyways you're safe here with me." Dorothy said wrapping her arms around Ellie.

Lightning flashed from outside the window, just then the china Princess appeared in the door.

"You two frightened?" The princess asked walking over to them, just then another large clap of thunder rattled the room and the Princess had to stand still and try to keep her balance.

"No Dorothy's being a great comfort to me, and I'm extremely frightened." Ellie said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm frightened as well, with thunderstorms I can be cracked or chipped easily, thunder is like an earthquake but more upfront and louder." The China Princess said looking at the girls and then looking at the bed where she could see Toto's tail wagging off the edge of the bed.

"You're happy to stay in here for now, your highness." Dorothy said smiling.

"Why aren't you scared Dorothy?" Ellie asked curiously.

"I've ridden in a twister." Dorothy said releasing from the embrace.

"Right you fell from the sky." The princess said.

"Yes, I haven't been scared of a storm since." Dorothy smiling

"I've seen several thunderstorms, but never one this big, or this loud." The China Princess said as another loud clap of thunder and an exceptionally bright flash of lightning lit up the room.

"I have. Several times." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to the window.

Ellie looked at Dorothy then picked up the china Princess and walked over to the window, it was then that the princess noticed what Toto was doing on the bed.

"So, Toto won?" the Princess asked giggling

"Eventually, yes he did." Ellie said looking down at her socked feet.

"I think it's cute." Dorothy said turning around.

Just then an extremely loud, clap of thunder shook the entire city. The clouds getting darker

"That doesn't look to good out there." The Princess said as lightning once again illuminated the room followed by another large clap of thunder.

Just then another flash of lightning lit of up the room and there was a sound of glass shattering which caused them all, yes Toto to, to jump.

"What was that?" Ellie asked nervously.

"I don't know but we should go find out." Dorothy said.

"No you're not dorothy, if that was glass then you could get hurt, I've seen what glass and broken china can do to a person like you, about a year ago the lion cut himself trying to help clean up some glass from a vase he knocked over." The China princess said sternly.

"I can't stand the sight of blood, Toto can I have my shoes back please?" Ellie asked the dog.

Toto looked at Ellie, whimpered but backed away from the dress shoes, he then jumped off the bed and walked into the closet. He emerged with a pair of silver flats which he set down in front of Dorothy.

"Thanks boy," Dorothy said sliding on the flats.

Just then there was a large crashing noise. Soon after Marshal Mallow came in.

"Dorothy, Ellie come quick we need all the help we can get." He said running in and grabbing the china Princess from Ellie.

Ellie put on her dress shoes and Dorothy picked up her dog and they all walked post haste to the chamber. What they were met with was something that they never expected to see. A few of the windows had shattered and there was a large hole in the ceiling. Various Soldiers, The lion, and wiser were trying to their best to board up the hole while others were trying to close shutters over the windows. The scarecrow and the tin man could be seen silhouetted at the other end of the chamber doing something with the rainbow mover.

"What happened?" Dorothy asked running over to them.

"We don't know, lightning just struck the windows and they shattered, then a piece of the ceiling collapsed in, the scarecrow was trying to fix the rainbow mover but now its acting up with the rain." The tin man said in a mixture of fear and panic.

"Well it is a rainbow mover, is there anything we can do?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Try and help them fix the ceiling and seal the windows." The scarecrow said pulling some wires out of the rainbow mover causing it to sputter and turn off, "Crisis Averted." He added.

"That's good. But what are we going to do out the ceiling?" Dorothy asked looking behind her.

"Think of something you must have enough ingenuity to do something, your heralded through Oz as a hero" one of the soldiers said running by.

Dorothy looked at her friends then back at the hole in the ceiling, she then took on a very stern look.

"I don't like that look, it looks far too serious." Ellie said.

"Ellie you help with the windows, I'll help with the ceiling." Dorothy said putting Toto down, he ran under the rainbow mover

Ellie ran over to the people trying to shut the shutters on the windows and began to help pulling them shut. Dorothy went over to where the hole in the ceiling was. There were many soldiers on ladders trying to support wooden planks while others were trying to nail them in, while at the same time they were all getting drenched with rain. Dorothy grabbed a board and climbed up a free ladder, then putting the board under her arm she jumped and grabbed on to the edge of the hole.

"Miss Gale what are you doing!?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Work" she replied pulling herself up and over the edge until she found herself on the steep incline of the roof.

The rain was coming down hard, Dorothy was finding herself soaked once again, she placed the board over the hole and she the realized she realized that she wasn't going to be able to stay up there for very long. Just then Ellie started climbing through the hole.

"Dorothy! Are you insane!? You could fall off and kill yourself." Ellie screamed as lightning struck close to them.

"Ellie go back inside, take Toto and go back to my room, this storm is dangerous, I've seen storms like this before you need to go back in!" Dorothy screamed back

Ellie looked at Dorothy with a sad expression, but she went back in leaving a hammer and some nails on the wooden board. Dorothy then grabbed the hammer and began to nail the board down like she had so many times before while helping her aunt and uncle fix things up around the farm. She then dragged her self-back towards the hole and climbed back down it, she lost her grip and fell, luckily she was caught by Wiser.

"Dorothy, what were you thinking? you could have fallen off the roof and gotten severely hurt." The scarecrow said running over to them.

"Yes dorothy, that decision was very unwise." Wiser said.

"Guys, I'm fine, I've done stuff like that before, remember I was helping fix things up back at home this isn't my first time doing this." Dorothy said trying to get her friends to calm down.

Just then, as quickly as the storm had started, it had stopped. A huge wind then blew over the hole making a large whistling noise, and then silence.

"Well, thank goodness that's over." The tin man said now thinking it safe to walk into the room.

"Yes, it is Scarecrow you should probably go back to fixing the rainbow mover, Dorothy, Glinda would like a word with you." Wiser said setting her down.

Wiser then led Dorothy to the room that Glinda was using as her quarters in the emerald city. The door to the room was pink, a similar color to that of which Ellie's tent was. Dorothy then knocked on the door and it opened.

"Dorothy, come in child." Glinda said turning away from the small crystal ball she was looking at.

"Miss Glinda, may I be so kind as to enquire why you have requested the presence of a girl who is soaked to the skin?" said a girl coming out of the bathroom with drying her hair.

She was wearing a soldier's uniform similar to Ellie's, the only difference was that this one was light blue.

"Oh yes, Alyssa this is Miss Dorothy gale from Kansas." Glinda said gesturing to Dorothy.

Alyssa looked at Dorothy and curtseyed.

"My apologies Miss dorothy, I didn't know." Alyssa said offering her the towel.

Dorothy took and wiped the rain water off her face.

"Please just call me Dorothy, just like everyone else does, I don't like formalities." Dorothy said walking over to Glinda.

"Glinda you said Ellie was here, where is she?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"She should have gone to my room." Dorothy said adding instruction on which way to go to get to her room, "she's probably keeping Toto company." She added.

"Thank you Miss Dorothy." Alyssa said saluting, then leaving the room.

"Dorothy, take a seat." Glinda said offering Dorothy a chair.

Dorothy sat down sliding of the flats which though weren't that comfortable to begin with, were even more uncomfortable when wet. She then used the towel that Alyssa had given her to dry off her hair and then she dried off her legs and feet.

"You requested my presence?" Dorothy finally said after a minute.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that there is a problem" Glinda said looking worried.

"What is it? Is something wrong with my aunt and uncle? Did you contact them again?" Dorothy asked worried.

"Your aunt and uncle are fine, but I did contact them during the storm, we were chatting about finding a way for you to come back and forth from Oz when something flew through the window of your farm house and embedded its self in a knothole in the floor." Glinda said in a worried tone.

"What was it?" Dorothy asked not liking the tone of voice Glinda was taking.

"Dorothy, what I'm about to tell you, may shock you but you must promise me you won't worry about it my child." Glinda said getting up and walking over to Dorothy, placing a hand under her chin

"I promise, what is it though?" Dorothy said worriedly/

"The scepter, the witch's broomstick, it survived, which means there is a slight chance that the Jester survived." Glinda said in a very worried tone.

This news shocked Dorothy, she had recently had a nightmare involving the Jester, and she didn't want any chance of it actually happening. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she closed them, she started feeling scared. If the scepter had survived, it was guaranteed the Jester was out there somewhere, searching for it. Whether he had made it into her world, or somehow managed to make it back to Oz, he would stop at nothing to find it. Even if it mean hurting people. She started crying and thinking about the nightmares she had. Before she could think any more about the subject there was a bright flash of rainbow colored light. Dorothy felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Dorothy, please don't think about it, if the jester survived he could be anywhere. Not just at your home or here in Oz but anywhere." Ellie's voice said from behind her.

Dorothy opened her eyes and lying on the table in front of her was the scepter, looking at it made her remember what power it had and what the jester could do with it. The next thing she knew she blacked out.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will definitely be longer. Anyways the scepter survived, but did the Jester survive? Well I haven't quite decided yet. Maybe ill leave that for a sequel.**


	12. Ellie's turn

**Its chapter 12 if i still need to put a disclaimer here, then someones messed up. but just for safety, i claim no ownership of any of the characters, the franchises, ect. well you get the picture**

Dorothy awoke an hour or so later, finding herself back in her room. Now in a white satin nightgown. Toto was on the end of her bed playing with a pair of silver colored dress shoes. She looked over to her side and saw Ellie who was applying a cloth ice pack to her head. Dorothy then felt a stinging pain in her head.

"Dorothy please go back to sleep. You hit your head pretty hard against the floor when you passed out. Don't worry the scepter is safe. Its hidden in Glinda's room until you're ready to become its true owner." Ellie said.

"What!?" Dorothy said bolting up, her vision then going blurry with pain.

"Dorothy, please lie down, Glinda will explain later." Ellie said as Alyssa entered the room the room followed by five other girls.

"So she's finally come to?" Alyssa said walking over.

"Yes Alyssa but I have my orders to make sure she gets rest." Ellie said gesturing for her to leave.

"Yes well I don't take orders from a crybaby who can't even stand a thunder storm." Alyssa said

"Oi, why are you always so mean to her?" a brown haired girl said walking over to Alyssa.

"Alison you stay out of this." Alyssa said.

Alison backed away obviously intimidated by her.

"You have no reason to be mean to either of them." Said a red haired girl.

"You stay out of this too Caitlyn. And that goes for you three, as well, understood?" Alyssa yelled at the other three girls.

"Alison, Caitlyn, get Elena, Chrissy and Brianna out of here." Ellie said.

"Elena is supposed to stay here to help you." Alyssa said.

"Fine, understandable as she is a nurse, as well as a soldier, Elena come over here." Ellie said getting up.

Dorothy hadn't said anything, she didn't feel like sitting up and feeling the pain in her head. But then Alyssa walked over to Ellie.

"Don't think that because you found her first that it makes you better than the rest of us you're only a little girl still." Alyssa said shoving Ellie back into the bedside table.

This made Dorothy slightly angry, she sat up and looked at Alyssa.

"Hey stop, pushing her around, she's my friend, leave her alone." Dorothy said.

Alyssa looked at Dorothy, she backed away from Ellie.

"Why do you push her around?" Dorothy asked the pain surging through her head.

"She's our captain, she's the oldest, and one of the strictest in Glinda's army" Elena said walking over to the other side of the bed.

Elena was blond, like Ellie, but unlike Ellie her hair was more of yellow color.

"So? That doesn't mean she should push around people who are smaller than her, or younger than her." Dorothy said lying back down as Elena set the ice pack back on the bruise.

"Alyssa I think you've caused enough damaged." Came the voice of the china princess.

"China princess! Your majesty!" Alyssa said bowing. Then the rest of the girls bowed.

"So, you think that you can be bossy to everyone just because your Older, Bigger and higher in rank?, let me tell you something, I used to be like that, then I met dorothy and my fiancé and I realized you can't get anywhere by being a big bully, Marshall is already reporting to Glinda. We heard everything started with you calling Ellie a crybaby." The princess said walking over to Ellie who picked her up.

"So, you've made friends with two of the most popular people of Oz?" Elena said placing a hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"Yes, I think." Ellie said having never actually thought about this subject.

"Neat, dorothy eat this." Elena said taking a small capsule from a pouch slung around her hip and shoving it in Dorothy's mouth.

It tasted terrible but she swallowed it, she instantly felt drowsy.

"Essence of poppies?" Ellie asked setting the china princess down on the bedside table.

"Only thing I've got in terms on a sedative." Elena said.

"How long will she be out?" the China Princess asked looking at Dorothy who had now fallen back to sleep.

"A few hours, she'll miss dinner but she need the rest." Elena said.

"Alyssa, please leave take your 'friends' with you." The princess said.

Alyssa bowed and led the other girls out of the room, slamming the door behind them knocking over a picture that was hung on the wall.

"So the scepter's back in Oz now and the jester may be alive." Ellie said getting up and walking over to Toto and scratching him behind the ears.

"I know, that's a scary thought." Elena said placing her hand on Dorothy's forehead again.

"Is she alright?" The Princess asked.

"She'll be fine, she just need rest and some time to recover, Ellie just one question." Elena said looking at her.

"Yes Elena?" Ellie asked.

"Why is Dorothy's dog playing with your shoes?" Elena asked looking at Toto.

"He's obsessed with them, he likes playing with them, he's a dog, I don't know ask Wiser." Ellie said shrugging.

Ellie then got up and walked over to the window, closing the curtains the room got considerably darker. Just then Glinda showed up. Followed by the scarecrow.

"How's the patient Elena?" Glinda asked tapping Dorothy on the forehead with her wand.

"What spell did you put on her?" Elena asked.

"She put her into a dreamless sleep, I'll explain later." Ellie said looking at Elena.

"Fair enough, Dorothy will be fine, I gave her a Poppy Essence capsule, she'll be asleep for a few hours, she'll miss dinner but we can get her a tray I assume, we'll just need someone to stay here to make sure she doesn't move around too much." Elena said.

"That's a relief, we thought she might be severely concussed." The Scarecrow said.

"She's concussed just not severely, like I said she'll be fine in a few hours." Elena said Getting up, "if that's all I'm needed for I'll be off, see you at dinner Ellie." Elena said walking to the door.

"Actually I think I'll stay here, and keep an eye on Dorothy, anyways I don't think I want to be anywhere near Alyssa at the time being." Ellie said shuddering.

"Alyssa has been taken care of, it turns out that she's been bossing you all around for a while, why didn't you tell Glinda?" the scarecrow asked.

"Because we are all intimidated by her." Elena said as she walked out of the room.

"Elena is my second oldest soldier, she's incredibly honest, and she decided to become a nurse instead of the captain that's why Alyssa got the job." Glinda said smiling as Elena shut the door behind her.

"But Alyssa bosses her around just as much as she bossed us around, and Elena's her sister." Ellie said getting up and picking up the china princess.

"Sisters shouldn't boss each other around no matter if one is in some higher position." The Princess said as Ellie set her down on the floor.

"At least they have a bond as sisters, as I'm sure you already know, my sister left home and disappeared before I was born." Ellie said pulling the picture that she had shown Dorothy from her pocket.

"She looks pretty, but the eyes, they have an air of sadness to them" The scarecrow said coming over to look at the picture.

"No one knows what happened to her, she left and practically vanished." Ellie said putting the picture away.

"Anyways, Ellie do you think you can handle this on your own?" the scarecrow asked.

"I'm sure I can your majesty, just send Elena with a tray for Dorothy after dinner, I'll just go to the kitchens and get something." Ellie said looking at Dorothy.

"Well take care then." The scarecrow said picking up the China Princess and leaving Ellie and Glinda alone with Dorothy.

"Ellie, don't work yourself ragged child, if you begin to feel tired call for Elena or me and we'll relieve you of your charge so you can get some sleep." Glinda said walking over to Ellie and kissing her on the forehead, then walking out of the room leaving Ellie pretty much alone.

Ellie got up and sat in the chair next to Dorothy's bed, she took the red ball off the side table and threw it against the wall like she often did. She then looked over to Dorothy.

"I will always be there for you" Dorothy said still asleep.

"I thought she was unconscious?" Alison asked standing in the doorway.

"She is, and she's got a dreamless sleep spell on her." Ellie said.

"But how could she talk then, that's a double whammy she won't be up again till at least 9 o'clock." Alison said worried.

"How should I know, you're the one practicing sorcery, you should go find it in a book." Ellie said shooing her away.

"I'll ask Glinda, then I'll research it" Alison said turning around and leaving.

Ellie sigh and got up walking over to the door and shutting it. Picking up Dorothy's key and locking the door. She then set the key on the table next to the door. She then walked back to the chair she was sitting on and sat back on it. She then heard a small thud as one of her dress shoes fell off the bed. Toto looked at it and knocked the other one off as well. He then jumped off the bed and began fiddling around with them again. This caused Ellie to chuckle as she brought her legs up onto the chair and tucked them underneath her dress.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Toto." Ellie said throwing her ball at the floor, watching it bounce of the floor and against the wall and back to her.

She repeated throwing the ball like this for maybe an hour before she got bored. She then got up and sat next to Toto on the floor. She began to think it was funny how a dog was attracted to the shiny dress shoes she wore, yet at the same time was relieved that the dog didn't ruin them like a normal one probably would. She then stood up and checked the ice pack on Dorothy's forehead, it had for the most part melted but it was still cold. She wasn't supposed to remove it until it was at least room temperature. That's when a knock came on the door.

Ellie got up and grabbed the key off the table, unlocking the door she opened it and found Glinda and Alison standing in the door way.

"According to Alison Dorothy spoke while she was asleep, about an hour ago?" Glinda said looking at Ellie.

"Yes mam, she hasn't said anything else since." Ellie said letting them in.

"But I thought you put her in a dreamless sleep along with the Poppy Essence?" Alison questioned.

"I did but that won't completely stop her from thinking, there is no spell in the world that can do that." Glinda said, "What exactly did she say?" Glinda asked curiously.

"She said 'I will always be there for you.' And she hasn't said anything since." Ellie said placing a hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"She was thinking about how she defended you from Alyssa earlier, or that's what I assume." Alison said as she turned around and left the room.

"Ellie my child, don't let anything that Alyssa says get to you." Glinda said turning around and walking out.

Ellie then got up again and was pushing the door shut when Elena stopped her, bringing in a new ice pack.

"I would assume the ice pack that she currently has is almost room temperature by now, I just wanted to come by and drop this off." Elena said handing Ellie the ice pack and walking off.

Ellie sighed, pushing the door shut and locking it. Then setting the key down on the table again she walked over to Dorothy. Elena had been right, the ice pack was now room temperature. She switched the ice packs and brought the used one into the bathroom. Walking over to the sink she opened the cap on the icepack and dumped out the water. She then left the bathroom and set the empty icepack on the side table and went back over to where Toto was.

"Well, now it's just you and me Toto." Ellie said sitting down leaning her back against the bed.

Toto looked at Ellie for a second, then went back to toying around with her shoes. This made Ellie giggle a little as she looked at her feet. She had changed out of the pair that had gotten wet from the rain, directly into a pair that were exactly the same up to the frills which Ellie sometimes fiddled with. She started up at the ceiling and sighed when she felt a small tug on her dress. Looking over she saw Toto had the ball in his mouth and was pawing at her dress. When he realized he had her attention she dropped the ball next to her.

"You want to play with the ball? sure why not" Ellie said picking up the ball and rolling it across the carpeted floor.

Toto ran after it and Ellie decided to grab her dress shoes and put them back on. Toto then returned with the ball and dropped it in front of Ellie. She repeated the process of rolling the ball, Toto retrieving it, and returning it, for at least 2 hours before Toto stopped going after the ball and returned his interest to Ellie's dress shoes. She sighed pulling them off and putting them in front of him. Toto was cute, but he seemed to have an odd habit of changing his mind on what he wanted to do after a while.

Ellie then looked back up at the ceiling then stood up and sat back in the chair. She looked over at Dorothy and smiled. But she then felt Toto Pawing at her socks.

"Yes Toto?" Ellie said looking down at him.

Toto barked panting a bit.

"Oh you're thirsty." Ellie said, Toto barked as if to say she got it.

Ellie got up, put her shoes on, and then walked over to the door, grabbing the key she unlocked it and ran to Glinda's room. She was surprised to find Glinda waiting for her.

"Glinda can you watch Dorothy for a few minutes I'm going to the kitchen with Toto to get him a drink." Ellie said.

"Of course my dear take your time." Glinda said walking around Ellie.

Ellie sight and walked to the kitchens, when she walked in she and Toto were greeted by wiser who was sampling everything the cooks were making. Then Brianna walked up to Ellie and saluted wiping her hands off on the Apron she was wearing.

Brianna was about two years older than Ellie, she was definitely taller at any rate, she had light green eyes, and she had long dark hair.

"What do you need Ellie?" Brianna asked looking at her curiously.

"Toto's thirsty, you wouldn't happen to have a dog bowl lying around would you?" Ellie asked looking around.

"Actually His majesty asked us to find one just in case Dorothy came around asking." Brianna said walking away for a second and coming back with two metal dog bowls handing them to Ellie.

"Thanks Brianna," Ellie said Saluting then leaving the kitchen.

It took Ellie a few minutes but she finally managed to make it back to Dorothy's room she let herself in using the key she was borrowing and she and Toto reentered the room. Glinda was there sitting in a chair she had conjured up next to Dorothy's bed.

"Glinda, thank you for watching over Dorothy for me." Ellie said walking over to Glinda.

"It was my pleasure, we all need to look after her." Glinda said tapping one of the empty dog bowls with her wand.

The bowl glowed for a second of two and then water appeared in the bowl. Ellie set it down for Toto and placed the other one on the floor by the bed.

"Thanks Glinda, I'll take it from here." Ellie said saluting.

Glinda nodded then walked out of the room the door shutting and locking behind her. The only sound that was heard in the room for a few minutes was the sound of Toto lapping water up from the bowl. Ellie sighed and sat down in the chair Glinda had conjured up. She sighed again and placed her hand on Dorothy's forehead again. Then she checked the ice pack, there was still ice in it but there was a good amount of water in it now as well. Ellie then got up and moved the chair over to the wall and went back to the chair she had been sitting in before. She crossed her legs in front of her and sat there watching Dorothy, who slept there, motionless, outside of her chest moving up and down from breathing.

After a few minutes Toto finished his drink and walked over to Ellie sitting on the ground in front of her. Ellie didn't notice till Toto had started pawing at her dress shoes again. She giggled and pulled them off dropping them in front of him as she had several times before. She watched Toto toy with them for a bit and then she went back to watching over Dorothy.

Two or three hours went by without her noticing, it wasn't until the clock struck seven that Ellie realized the room had gotten considerably darker and that she had been sitting there for several hours. Then a knock on the door snapped her out of thought.

"Ellie open up, vie brought you some food." Came Brianna's voice.

"Give me a second." Ellie said getting up and running over to the door, she picked up the key and unlocked the door. Brianna wasn't the only one standing there Elena was also with her carrying a bed tray.

"Ellie you need to go get some rest." Brianna said handing Ellie a plate with some food and an apple on it.

"Don't worry about me, I've already had to stay up all night last night because of something else." Ellie said not caring to mention Dorothy's nightmare.

"If you're sure Ellie, just remember you know where to find us if you want to get some rest." Elena said as Brianna walked off.

"Thank you but I'm sure I can manage." Ellie said as she let Elena in the room.

On the bed tray was also a new ice pack. Along with a covered food tray.

"How has she been? Glinda and Alison informed me that she talked once." Elena said walking over to Dorothy and replacing the ice pack.

"Quiet, she hasn't moved much either, but at least she's still breathing." Ellie said as she sat down in the chair that she was using, and began eating quietly.

"Is that all?" Elena asked placing her hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"Yes, how long until you think she'll wake up?" Ellie asked.

"If we're lucky she sleep peacefully till morning, that's my personal bed tray it will serve her food whenever she wakes up." Elena said.

"Have we gotten past the point where she's out of any danger of causing more damage by moving?" Ellie asked taking a bite out of the apple.

"We reached that point about an hour ago. But yes if she moves or shifts in her sleep from now on she'll be fine, her head will still hurt a bit but other than that she should be fine" Elena said.

"That's good, anyways thanks for bringing Dorothy some food." Ellie said referring to the tray.

"It's no problem. Just remember if anything happens come find me." Elena said walking over to Ellie and hugging her before she walked out of the room.

Ellie got up and locked the door again shutting it, she then walked over to the desk with the lamp on it and opened a drawer. In the drawer there was a small candle and a book of matches. Ellie took both of them out of the drawer and lit the candle placing it in the small candle holder on the desk.

Ellie then sat back down in the chair and finished eating. She got up and put a chicken leg in Toto's bowl, which he wolfed down hungrily. This made Ellie smile. She then went back to the chair and sat down. She heard the noise of Dorothy shifting around in the bed. Ellie looked at her and smiled. Dorothy had been the first person to ever stand up to Alyssa for her. And this she found encouraging. She sat there silent for a few more hours switching between watching Dorothy and watching Toto toying with her shoes. Until the clock struck midnight and the candle burnt out. Ellie was left in complete darkness. She decided to go and turn on the lamp. As she got up and did this she looked at the bed and saw Toto sleeping at the foot of the bed sleeping peacefully, her dress shoes left on the floor where Toto had been playing with them.

She picked them up but this time she didn't put them on. She sat down and pulled off the dress socks and stuffed them into the shoes and set them on the floor next the chair. She then sat down and watched Dorothy shift around in her sleep some more. This went on until sunrise when Glinda entered the room.

"Child, have you really been here all night?" Glinda asked looking at Ellie.

Ellie nodded too tired to respond.

"Child, I'll take it from here, you need to go get some rest." Glinda said looking at Ellie and then over at Dorothy.

Ellie nodded, saluting she got up, picked up her dress shoes and left.

It took Ellie longer than it should have to reach her room. But she really was tired. By the time she had gotten to her room and gone in she just dropped her dress shoes and walked over to her bed, climbing into it, and falling asleep.

**I wrote this chapter as you can see mostly from Ellie's PoV. **


	13. new friends, and repentence

**Disclaimer I still do not own the franchises. The character, the movies, Etc. **

Dorothy awoke later that morning to Toto licking her face. Her head still hurt but it wasn't as bad as it was the day before. She opened her eyes to find Glinda standing at her bedside.

"Where's Ellie?" Dorothy asked sitting up.

"Ellie watched over you until dawn, now it is her time to get some rest, Elena brought you her tray which you should find some food on if you open it and take the lid off." Glinda said unfolding the legs to the bed tray and putting it on Dorothy's lap.

"She watched over me all night without getting any rest?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"She insisted on watching you all night child, it was sunrise when I came in here and found her still watching you." Glinda said as Dorothy took the lid of the tray revealing, a muffin, some pancakes, some sausages and an apple.

"Glinda, Ellie said that I'm the true owner of the scepter, but I have no powers, how can it be mine?" Dorothy asked taking a bite out the muffin and handing a sausage to Toto.

"I knew you were going to ask that my child, it's a really simple matter to be honest, when you melted the witch of the west the brooms powers shifted ownership to you, that's why the jester had such a hard time trying to kill you. The orb had the blue glow in it because it was recognizing its true master. The scepter belongs to you. However that won't stop the jester from being able to claim it as his own unless he gets his own object of power, seeing as he's the witch's final of kin." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I don't want it, it's too dangerous even for me, hide it, I don't care how you do it just keep it in a place that the jester won't be able to easily find it." Dorothy looking at Glinda with a desperate look.

"Because the jester is the witch's final of kin, it will find him if you don't take ownership of it." Glinda said gesturing to the scepter which was now leaning against the wall by the door.

"So I have to choose? either take it and its power, or let it find the jester so he can destroy me?" Dorothy said worriedly.

"That's just about the gist of it." Alison said walking into the room, with her nose in a book, "but that's not to say that the jester hasn't already found a new object of power assuming he's still alive." She added.

"Hide it Glinda, in a place where it can't escape, keep the jester away from it for as long as possible, I can't, I just can't." Dorothy said closing the tray and handing it to Alison.

"Bring that back to Elena, Dorothy, my child the best I can do is have it put back in a glass case, that won't stop the jester from getting to it." Glinda said.

"But it will slow him down." Dorothy said picking up Toto and walking into the closet, emerging with her normal dress and shirt which had laid out in the closet for her along with the silver flats which she just left there.'

She then walked into the bathroom and changed into her dress. When she emerged from the bathroom she found both Glinda and the scepter gone but a note was on her bed that read _'I will hide it'_ This gave dorothy a sense of closure knowing she wouldn't have to hold its burden and endangering the people she loves in the process. Dorothy walked over to the table by her door and grabbed the key leaving her room she locked and shut the door behind her. She then went to the chambers with Toto following at her heels.

"After a few minutes she got to the chambers where she found the door open and various soldiers going in and out of the room with various supplies and glass panes. Dorothy decided she wasn't going to bother interrupting anything so she went to the gardens where she had spent time with Ellie and The China Princess. She got to the garden and found it empty. So she walked over to the benches in the center and sat on it.

"Excuse me, Miss Gale?" came a voice from behind her.

Dorothy turned around and saw one of the girls who had accompanied Alyssa to her room yesterday. The girl was about the same age as Dorothy, she had dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes, and was also about the same height as Ellie.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm Christina, but most people call me Chrissy, I just wanted to say, that was a brave thing you did, standing up to Alyssa, we've all wanted to but we're too afraid of her to try." Chrissy said as Elena entered the garden.

"Dorothy! How's your head?" Elena asked running over to her.

"It still hurts a little but I'm fine." Dorothy replied rubbing the bump on her head.

"Have you seen Alyssa?" Chrissy asked Elena curiously.

"Last I saw of her she was helping repair the throne room." Elena said, "but I wouldn't go looking for her, if I know my sister well enough she's still pretty miffed that dorothy stood up to her yesterday." She added.

"Alyssa's your sister?" Dorothy said feeling a bit guilty.

"Yes but don't feel bad about it." Elena said putting a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"It's just that upsetting people and their sisters is something I seem to do a lot." Dorothy said.

"Yea we understand that, but Alyssa has never been a nice person, it wasn't until she became captain of our group and I became a nurse that she showed how truly bad she could be." Elena said Chrissy nodding in agreement.

"Anyways Dorothy, Glinda said to tell you to call on us if you need anything." Chrissy said as she and Elena left the garden.

Dorothy and Toto were left alone in the garden. Eventually she got bored of being there and she got up and left, heading back towards the chambers. She found the door ajar so she walked in and was immediately pulled into a crushing hug by Ellie.

"Oh dorothy, I'm so glad you're alright, how's your head?" Ellie said.

"I'm fine Ellie, how was your rest?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh for goodness sakes, cut the theatrics." Came Alyssa's voice from behind them.

"Ugh, Alyssa, she's never in a good mood." Ellie said releasing from the embrace.

"Can it blondie, and you, because of you I'm on probation, no one stands up to me and gets away with it." Alyssa said before Glinda walked in and glared at her.

"Alyssa, I thought you said you'd stop bossing people around." Glinda said

"Yes Miss Glinda." Alyssa said hanging her head down and leaving.

"Well, that escalated quickly, Glinda, don't be too hard on her." Dorothy said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry Dorothy, anyways, the scepter is hidden. But you should know that sooner or later you'll have to claim ownership of it." Glinda said.

"I know Glinda, but if I come into possession of it not only am I endangering myself but all of you." Dorothy said in a grave tone.

"Dorothy, that doesn't matter your true friends will stay by your side no matter what happens." Ellie said placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

Just then Chrissy walked in followed by Elena, Alison and two other girls she didn't recognize, one who had strawberry blonde hair and was the same height as Ellie, while the other had long dark hair and was definitely taller than Ellie.

"Oh Dorothy, this is Brianna, she's a cook, all time busybody and a bunch of other ranks, and this is Caitlyn, she's our record keeper." Ellie said referring to the other two girls.

"It's nice to meet you, but just so we have the record straight, please don't call me Miss Dorothy, it's just Dorothy." Dorothy said looking at them.

"Yes mam," they all said saluting and then walking out.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" Glinda said as Toto barked, "three of you alone." She said giggling then walking out.

"Come on dorothy lets go back to your room." Ellie said.

Dorothy nodded and they went to her room, Dorothy unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Dorothy, what's this?" Ellie said holding up a small elegant looking envelope.

Dorothy walked over and took the envelope from Ellie. On it said 'To Miss Dorothy gale".

"It looks like an invitation." Dorothy said opening it.

"What's it say?" Ellie asked.

Dorothy opened the invitation and read it aloud.

"To Miss Dorothy gale, you are hereby invited to tea with the Dainty china Princess tonight at seven. Oh that's nice vie been invited to tea again." Dorothy said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh that's nice, alright Toto, you can have them." Ellie said taking off her dress shoes and putting them on the floor.

This caused Dorothy to laugh a little bit.

"Hey Ellie can I see your room?" Dorothy asked having realized she hadn't even seen it yet.

"Sure let's go." Ellie said getting up and leaving the room.

Dorothy followed, followed by Toto who was carrying Ellie's shoes in his mouth. Dorothy locked the door as they left and putting the key around her neck. Then shutting the door following Ellie. Eventually they made it to a door that was light pink. Ellie opened the door and they walked in.

The room was bright pink. There was a magenta carpet on the floor and a large pink four poster bed. Other than that it was almost the same as Dorothy's room.

"It's cute, very pink." Dorothy said smiling.

Toto barked once and then went back to toying with Ellie's dress shoes.

"I love the carpet the most really brings out the feel of the room." Ellie said gesturing around.

"It really does" came Elena's voice from behind them.

"Oh hello Elena, what brings you here?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Alyssa is completely miffed, avoid her if you can she's already broken a vase in the dining hall." Elena said, "oh and I was told to give you this Ellie." She added taking out a small envelope.

"Oh, thanks." Ellie said getting up and walking over and getting the envelope then opening it.

"Is it an invitation?" Dorothy asked.

"yep." Was Ellie's response.

"So, tea with the princess again, you know I just had an idea." Dorothy said walking over to Ellie and whispering something in her ear.

"That's not a bad idea, but do you think it will work?" Ellie asked looking at Toto who was looking at both of them sideways.

"If it doesn't then nothing will." Dorothy said giggling.

"Good point." Ellie said giggling.

They both then walked out of Ellie's Toto following closely at their heels, still carrying Ellie's dress shoes, shutting the door behind them. After a few minutes they reached the room of the China Princess. They heard her singing about how lucky she was to be getting married in a few days' time. This made them both giggle as Dorothy knocked on the door.

"Come in." the china princess sang.

Dorothy opened the door, they both walked into room followed by Toto who set down Ellie's dress shoes and began toying with them.

"Dorothy, it's nice to see you awake again. How's your head dear?" the Princes asked.

"I'm fine, anyways can you do Ellie and me a favor?" Dorothy asked.

"What is it dear?" the China Princess said looking at her.

"I was wondering if you could." Dorothy walked over to the china Princess and whispered the plan into her ear.

"Of Course dear, but why?" The princess asked.

"To see if we can help." Ellie said, once again Toto barked and went back to toying with Ellie's dress shoes.

This made them all laugh.

"Well I'll do it" The china princess said picking up a pen and a pad of paper writing something down.

Later at dinner when they all gathered at the dining. Dorothy had changed into an emerald green dress, Ellie had changed back into the light dress that she had been wearing they both took their seats at the foot of the table smiling. Toto was under table pawing at the Light green flats Ellie had changed into.

"I'm sorry Toto not at dinner." Ellie said, causing Toto to whimper.

Soon everyone Else had filed in and sat around the table, Glinda once again sitting at the head of the table. Alyssa sat at the middle of the left side of the table the rest of the girls sitting in the line.

As soon as the food was brought out and everyone grabbed some food Elena point out a small card on the table.

"Whose it for?" wiser said as Elena picked it up.

"It's for you Alyssa" Elena said handing the card to her sister who snatched it from her hand and opened it.

"Well what's it say, what's it say?" Brianna asked.

Alyssa sat there frozen for a moment it her face going from a grimace to a gasp, all color had drained from her.

"It says, Dear miss Alyssa, upon request you are hereby invited to tea with the china princess and Miss Glinda at 7 o'clock tonight." Alyssa said in a tone that made dorothy and Ellie both lose color and push away their plates of food even Glinda went pale in the face.

"Don't worry Alyssa it might not be that bad." Elena said.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"Most people are only invited to have tea with Glinda when they are going to get fired." Elena whispered to them.

"We're the ones who requested she be invited though." Ellie whispered back.

All the other girls were staring at Glinda.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't request that she be invited" Glinda said making everyone, including Alyssa sigh with relief.

After dinner Dorothy and Ellie went to Dorothy's room where Dorothy changed into a nice blue dress that looked similar to the one The China princess had been wearing at the last time they had tea.

"I think you look beautiful in that dress." Ellie said tying her hair up in a ponytail.

Just then the clock struck seven and they both walked over followed by Toto the room next door and knocking.

"Come in" came the voice of the china princess in a sing song like voice.

Dorothy and Ellie entered the room followed by Toto. Glinda was already there, the table was larger this time and set with a larger plate of sandwiches and cookies and another of mini tea cakes. There were also two pots of tea this time. They both sat down, Dorothy next to Glinda and Ellie next to Dorothy. Toto sat on the floor and began pawing at Ellie's flats again.

"Fine Toto, fair enough I didn't let you have them at dinner." Ellie said sliding her feet out of the flats, soon after Toto was playing with them like he did the dress shoes making them all laugh.

Just then Alyssa appeared in the door way. Making them all turn around

"Come in Alyssa." Dorothy said warmly gesturing for her to come in.

"Wait! You two requested I be invited to tea?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Yes why?" Ellie said as Glinda pour her some tea, "thank you" she added.

"Well, first off I've been bossy, I called you a cry baby. After all I've done to both of you." Alyssa said finally thinking about everything she had done, sitting down at the end of the table

"Well, dorothy and I wanted to show you that some people will be kind to you no matter what they do." Ellie said.

"Exactly, and I'm sure deep down you really are a nice person." Dorothy said.

"You know I think those are the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." Alyssa said raising her cup to them. They all mirrored this motion then taking a sip of tea, "This is actually quite good." She added.

"I know, it's delicious." The princess said.

After a few minutes of silence Alyssa finally broke it.

"you know, I think I misjudged you, I figured since you were a celebrity here in Oz that you would let it go to your head and you'd be stuck up like the china princess used to be, but I was wrong, and I thought you becoming friends with her would make you the same way, and I'm sorry, and if it's okay with all of you I'd like to start over." Alyssa said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think we'd all like that." The china Princess said smiling.

"Well, Dorothy, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry for what I've been doing, and I'm sorry Ellie for calling you a crybaby yesterday." Alyssa said.

"It's no problem, I've always had people making fun of me because of my fear of storms" Ellie said.

Just then there was a sound of clattering metal from outside.

They all turned around to see Elena, Brianna, Alison Caitlyn and Chrissy were all standing there in awe at what they had each witnessed.

"Well dorothy, it seems like you've changed another person, once again for the better,."Glinda said waving her wand making another table and five chairs to appear.

After a bit of laughing and conversing the clock eventually struck ten and most of the girls besides Alyssa, Ellie and Dorothy went to bed.

"So, Ellie would it be rude to question why you are barefoot?" Alyssa asked looking under the table.

"Toto seems to be obsessed with my shoes for some reason." Ellie said looking over to the door. In the corner Toto was sitting there, playing with her shoes.

"That's strange, but cute at the same time." Alyssa said looking at Toto.

This made everyone laugh. Alyssa then kicked Ellie's foot gently causing her to giggle.

"h-hey, don't do that." Ellie giggled.

"So I'm not the only one who's ticklish." Dorothy said chuckling.

"No, but I wasn't going to tell you that while you were upset." Ellie said, "But don't use that against me." She added.

"Why were you upset?" Alyssa asked.

They then explained to Alyssa, the story of the nightmares, and this worried Alyssa because she knew about the scepter.

"So that's why she's been put in a dreamless sleep." Ellie said.

"Oh, wow, stuff like that is what caused me to become what I did, I became protective of my sister and others around, so much I did." Alyssa said.

"That makes me feel so much better about having night mares" Dorothy said causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry Dorothy, just remember in dreams no one can hurt you or your friends, if you know it's a dream or a night mare you can take control." Alyssa said getting up and placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"fear is an emotion we all have, it's what makes us who we are as I said before everyone may have similar fears but each and every one of us has a fear that is uniquely and entirely our own." Ellie said taking Dorothy hand and squeezing it.

"Well I'm off to bed, thank you for inviting me, and Ellie, you've really grown up." Alyssa said leaving.

After a while of having light conversation, the clock struck midnight.

"Wow time flies when you're having fun." The china princess said looking at the clock.

"Well, I'm now immensely tired thanks for the tea." Ellie said walking over to Toto who had fallen asleep, she scratched him behind the ears and put on her flats then left.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to Toto.

"Good night, dorothy." both the princess and Glinda said.

Dorothy picked up Toto and walked out. When she got over to her door she unlocked the door and went in shutting the door behind her.

She then went to the wardrobe and changed into a nightgown. She then dropped on the bed and fell asleep.

That night was another she would remember for a long time to come.


	14. A big surprise

**Disclaimer, same as usual, if I owned it, it would be on the the big screens not on a website.**

Dorothy found herself once again in the middle of a nightmare. She saw her friends once again being tortured. The jester laughed doing summersaults and cartwheels.

"I'll find you, no matter what, I make my way through your friends, your family I will take away everything that you love, I will find the scepter, and more importantly I will find YOU!" he said laughing wickedly.

This time Dorothy was able to scream, but then she felt a warm embrace.

"Dorothy, please wake up, oh no she's having the nightmare again." Came Ellie's voice.

Dorothy snapped awake, and sat up running into Alyssa embrace followed by Ellie's.

"Don't worry Dorothy, it's alright your safe." Ellie said as Alison walked in alongside.

"The nightmare?" Alison asked.

"We assume so. Toto was barking loudly, luckily Dorothy hadn't locked the door so I was able to get it. Alyssa's room was closest so I went and got her." Ellie said getting up.

"She was literally struggling in her sleep, screaming and crying." Alyssa said getting up.

Toto then jumped back up on the bed and walked up and licked Dorothy on her face. She picked him and cried more while petting him.

Elena then came into the room. Still in her uniform, she put a hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"She's burning up." Elena said opening her pouch and taking out a small bottle and running into the bathroom. Alyssa then repeated the action of placing her hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"My goodness, she's right." Alyssa said.

"She can't get sick, not now." Ellie said.

"I don't think she's see I think she's just afraid." Alyssa said worriedly.

"Alison awaken Glinda." Elena said coming out of the bathroom with a glass of water. She then handed it the Alyssa and poured a few drops of the liquid in the bottle into the water. It started to fizz and turn a turquoise color.

"Dorothy, drink this, it will taste horrible, but it will help." Ellie said as the glass was handed off to her.

Dorothy did as she was told and drank the liquid, it did in fact taste terrible, but it got her mind off of what she had just seen. As soon as she finished she coughed and gagged a bit, but then stopped.

Glinda then walked in followed by Alison. When she saw the sight she sighed and walked over to Dorothy. Placing a hand under her chin.

"What did you see child?" Glinda asked Dorothy in her sweet voice, but she knew she didn't really have to ask.

"The jester, he said, he would find me, and he would find me and the scepter, Oh god." Dorothy said hugging Glinda and sniffling a bit.

"What was in that drink that you gave her?" Alyssa asked.

"Calming tonic." Elena said.

"Where'd you get calming tonic?" Alison asked pulling a small book from her pocket and flipping through it.

"From me." Glinda said.

"Oh, that's okay then, I just wanted to make sure it was the actual thing and not an attempt at making it." Alison said putting away the small book.

Just then Dorothy began the feel drowsy and dropped her head back on the pillow, next thing she knew she blacked out again.

It wasn't until later that morning that Dorothy awoke again. She sat up and looked around she found Ellie asleep in the chair next to her bed and Elena on the couch by the mirror. Toto was asleep on the foot of the bed. She found a small note on the bed side table. Which read 'Dorothy, the tonic put you to sleep, Glinda put you in a dreamless sleep. Hope you slept well, Alyssa'. This made Dorothy smile, just then Toto awoke, saw that Dorothy was awake and barked. This made Ellie's eyes open.

"What is it Toto?" Ellie asked getting up and stretching.

"Good morning Ellie." Dorothy said smiling.

"Dorothy! are you feeling okay?" Ellie said getting up and putting her hand on Dorothy's forehead, "well at any rate you aren't burning up anymore." She added.

"I'm feeling better." Dorothy replied as Toto came and licked her face causing her to giggle.

.Elena then stirred a bit and woke up. Noticing Dorothy was awake she got up without saying a word, walking over and placing a hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"Thank goodness, you're not burning up anymore." Elena said.

"Funny am I hearing an echo?" Ellie asked giggling.

"Oh, we've already don't this?" Elena asked.

"I just did a moment ago." Ellie said.

"Oh, anyways, I'm going to go to my room and choose my outfit for the wedding it's only a few days away." Elena said leaving.

Dorothy and Ellie sat there in silence for a few minutes, then Brianna came in carrying two plates.

"oh good you two are up, I saw Elena and assumed you two were up so I brought you two some breakfast." Brianna said walking over and handing them the plates then leaving.

Dorothy and Ellie ate in silence, each in turn sharing part of their meal with Toto. By the time they had finished it was eight o'clock. Ellie decided to go and change into some sensible day clothes. Dorothy decided to do this as well. She got up after Ellie had left and went into the closet. She grabbed a light green dress, and a blue shirt to wear under it. She also grabbed a pair of light blue socks with white trim and the silver flats, they matched with the dress nicely. Dorothy then went into the bathroom and changed. Then when she emerged tying her hair into pigtails, she decided to go visit Glinda.

"Come on Toto." Dorothy said grabbing her key and hanging it around her neck.

She left her room locking the door like she normally did and followed her memory to Glinda's chambers. She found the door open when she got there but she didn't see Glinda. She walked in and looked around. The room was completely void of any life besides her and Toto. She sat down on the couch next to the door and looked around some more.

Glinda had a lot of trinkets and little statues, but something she had made her shudder. It was a crystal orb that looked like the one that the jester used with the scepter. The main difference was that this one was pink and full of smoke. Dorothy got up and looked at it, carefully picking it up from its base. Images flashed in and out of it things that she had on her mind flashed through it then the image of Ellie's lost sister appeared, well the image of her eyes, full of sorrow and fake happiness. Dorothy knew she had seen those eyes somewhere before, she just couldn't put a face of people she knew right now to them but she then felt a feeling of calm swept over her like a cold wind.

"I see you've discovered my little box of thoughts." Glinda said walking into the door way

"Glinda! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." Dorothy said guiltily placing the orb carefully back on its base.

"Don't think about it my child, I'm glad you discovered it, how to you feel now?" Glinda asked walking over to her.

"Actually I feel at peace. as if a heavy burden has just been lifted off me." Dorothy said.

"And that's the smoke in the orb. It takes what you're thinking about and puts positive energy into you, its power is also really dangerous as much as it is useful." Glinda said picked up the small orb.

"I know that feeling, but what's the dangerous part?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"it can, if you really feel you need it too, seal away memories inside it, I've only had to use it twice, once when I was much younger and came into its possession and then shortly after my aunt died and I became ruler of the north." Glinda said wrapping her fingers tightly around the orb, "however doing that leads to regret, because your memories are what make you whole." She added still smiling.

Dorothy looked at Glinda who handed her the orb. "The orb is passed down over time to a new owner as soon as the old owner thinks it fit." Glinda added as well.

"And you want me to have it?" Dorothy asked.

"I think you need it more than I do, or ever will again. Glinda said smiling at her, if you need to you can use it to get rid of the memories of your nightmare" Glinda added.

Dorothy then thought about it. And shook her head, placing the orb back on the stand.

"If I am going to face the jester I'm going to need to remember what it is I'm fighting for." Dorothy said

Dorothy looked at Glinda, smiled and hugged her, who returned the embrace.

"You should go now child, I'm sure your friends are looking for you now." Glinda said chuckling.

Dorothy nodded and turned around as they pulled out of the embrace. She then walked out. She headed towards Ellie's room but she never made it because a few minutes later she ran right into Ellie.

"Dorothy! There you are. I was just looking for you, you're needed in the chambers." Ellie said looking at Dorothy's dress and admiring it.

"Did anyone tell you why I'm needed?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes… um wait no, they just said to get you." Ellie said grabbing Dorothy's hand and pulling her along.

"Okay, there's no reason to rush is there?" Dorothy asked looking at her friend as Toto began to run after them.

"Dorothy, if someone requests you there you should always try to get there as quickly as possible." Ellie said in a stern voice.

"Who told you that?" Dorothy asked.

"I did, it's a rule of thumb I live by." Ellie said stopping and picking up Toto, who in turn licked her on the nose making her giggle.

"It's a soldier thing isn't it?" Dorothy asked.

"Yep." Ellie said putting Toto back down and walking faster.

"Wow you really know how to keep up a pace." Dorothy said walking faster trying to keep up.

"Once again, if summoned go as quickly as possible." Ellie said taking on the tone she had used in the forest.

Eventually they made it to the chambers. The doors were slightly ajar, Dorothy put her hands on the door and pushed them open. She was greeted with a surprise. It was like a small surprise party. One that she had no idea what it was all about. Just as she was about to question it two hands covered her eyes, not saying anything.

"Alyssa?" Dorothy questioned.

"Over here dorothy." came Alyssa's voice from the other side of the room.

"Um, scarecrow?" she questioned again.

"Over here kiddo." The scarecrow said, his voice coming from where the throne would be.

"Guess again dorothy." Ellie said giggling

Dorothy was stumped, she had seen the other girls at the table, and then a second pair of hands closed over the first pair she could feel it happen.

"Marshal mallow?" Dorothy questioned not really liking this game, she couldn't win it she was running out of guesses as to who the people were that were covering her eyes.

"What?" Marshal mallow asked, his voice coming behind her.

"We'll give you one more guess Dorothy, so think wisely." Came the voice of wiser.

"Wait, before I take my next guess what is this all about?" Dorothy asked running back on her thoughts.

"It's a little party to take your mind off things, I've always found that parties are also a great way to relieve stress." Came the voice of the china princess.

"But you're a princess you can do a lot of things, to relieve stress, I still have to get something ready for the wedding." Dorothy said just thinking about this now.

"Dorothy, you've had a rough night, you've help us. It's our turn to return the favor." Came the voice of the china princess.

Just then Toto barked a few times as if to confirm something he was questioning only to be shushed by Ellie.

"Shush Toto, I'm enjoying this." Ellie said giggling.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Dorothy asked hopefully.

"Here's a hint it's someone you know." Came the tin man's voice full of excitement

"Okay, before you think about giving advice make sure its useful tin can.

"Hey take that back." The tin man said, his voice filling with anger.

"Will you two stop bickering!" came Elena's voice

"Ah, I'd do it you two, when she starts expanding her vocabulary she's either very worried or about to be very upset." Came Alison's voice.

Dorothy giggled a bit. She then got lost in thought, she couldn't think of who else in Oz that she knew who could be covering her eyes. Then she thought of something.

"I'm going to asked three more questions after that ill guess." Dorothy said.

"Fire away, you've got nothing to lose child." Came Glinda's voice from in front of her.

"Friend or Foe?" Dorothy asked thinking of the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Definitely friend." Ellie said.

"Hmm, men or women?" Dorothy said thinking about the fact that there were two people holding their hands over her eyes.

"Man and woman." Glinda's voice said

Dorothy was at a loss now, she didn't know any men in Oz outside of her friends. And they were all on the other side of the room. So as a last ditch resort she asked the final question in her mind.

"Are they a currently residing here in the emerald city as a wedding guest?" Dorothy said.

"We don't know we haven't asked if they're just passing through." Alyssa said/

Dorothy was at a complete loss now, who did she know that would just be passing through the emerald city, the answer that was in her mind was, no one of course but then who would be covering her eyes. Her friends would never let total strangers play this game so it was either people she met in passing, or even more someone she did know and the names were just evading her. So she gave up.

"Well, I'm out of guesses, tell me who these people are that are covering my eyes." Dorothy said.

"Why don't you ask them?" Ellie said putting emphasis on the word 'them'.

For whatever reason this worried Dorothy, if it was someone she met in passing then she would feel embarrassed. If it was someone she had forgotten she would be completely embarrassed, for her it was a possible lose-lose situation.

"Okay who you are?" Dorothy asked said closing her eyes and bracing herself for what she might be met with. She felt the hands leave her eyes but she kept them closed worried.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" came two voices that made Dorothy's eyes snap open.

**King of the Cliffhangers is back but I'm assuming you know who I put into this story. But heres a hint it may not be who your thinking.**


	15. The Party

**If I owned it, it would be an actual film on the big screens, im basically using this world as my sandbox.**

Dorothy opened her eyes and turned around. She was met with a sight that she never thought she'd ever see in oz.

"Auntie Em, Uncle henry! What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked

"we were surprised as you are dear, we were pulled into a giant moving rainbow earlier this morning while cleaning around the house, we were told to wait to here and we were told everything that has happened in the past four days." Henry said hugging his niece.

Dorothy pulled away from the embrace and turned around to face her new friends.

"China Princess, you said you wanted to return the favor, was this your Idea?" Dorothy asked.

"actually no, I just helped set it up, you know whose idea it was." The princess said gesturing over to Ellie.

"Ellie? You set this up?" Dorothy asked smiling and pulling her friend into a warm embrace.

"Guilty as charged." Ellie said hugging Dorothy.

"but, how did you get the rainbow mover working?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"we didn't, Glinda used some magic to create a rainbow using the prism from the rainbow mover." Scarecrow said gesturing towards a little fixture that was by the open window.

It had the prism fastened in it, the prism taking in light and shining out a small rainbow.

"Oh, Glinda thank you." Dorothy said walking over to the table and pulling out three chairs and gesturing for her aunt, uncle, and friend to sit down.

"thanks Dorothy." Ellie said sitting down.

Soon after they were all sat down at the table. The china princess ordered for the tea to be brought out.

"Is it that peppermint tea that we all love so much?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, it is." The princess said as the tea was poured out.

"auntie Em, Uncle Henry, you both need to try this tea." Dorothy said as they were served tea.

"oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Gale its quite good." Ellie said.

Everyone looked at them, Dorothy knew no one was going to take a drink of tea until they had taken a drink. Nervous, Aunt Em was the first to try the tea. Her face lit up.

"this is actually quite delicious." Aunt Em said smiling.

Henry now looking slightly reassured took a sip.

"you're right Em, normally im not a tea person, but this is worth drinking." uncle Henry said.

"so what are we doing for food?" Ellie said, "I was the distraction, as was Glinda." Ellie said.

"Actually, while Glinda was going to find Dorothy, I asked her aunt and uncle what she liked." Brianna said "and to be honest, Dorothy you like far too many things, so I settled for the basics." She said as a bowl of fruit appeared in the middle of the table, which Dorothy took an apple from.

"if she likes so many things how can there be basics?" Ellie asked chuckling.

"Well, apparently shes a big fan of pie, especially that of the apple variety, so I found a recipe card for that in the kitchens, I also got a recipe for spice cake, which was already being made for the china princess next tea party, and in terms of actual food, well I couldn't decide on it so I went for a Deli platter and sandwiches." Brianna said taking out a notepad and flipping through it.

"Auntie em did you guys give her my entire life story?" Dorothy asked giggling.

"No, just your palate preferences." The scarecrow said throwing a dart making a bulls-eye

"What?" all the girls said in unison.

"it means what she likes in terms of food." Wiser said.

"Dorothy, remind me to get a small dictionary when were done here." Ellie said making every one laugh.

They all chatted idly for a few minutes before food was served, this is when Toto decided to make his presence still know by going over to Ellie and pawing at her dress shoes. Making Ellie jump a bit.

"oh wow I completely forgot about you Toto," Ellie said looking under the table

"what does he want?" Aunt Em asking Dorothy

"I'm assuming Dorothy dress shoes." Dorothy said as she and Wiser explained.

"so you just let him?" Henry asked looking at Elle.

"yea, why not, he gives them back when I ask." Ellie said taking off her dress shoes and putting them on the floor for Toto to play with.

"Well he is a dog I guess that's normal" Em said chuckling.

Soon after everyone had their fill of sandwiches the cake and pie were brought out, they were huge. This made Brianna slightly irritated.

"I said double the recipe not quadruple it." Brianna said. Taking notes down in the notebook.

This made everyone laugh.

"Glinda, could you do something about this? I don't think any of us want to bring home twenty pounds of left overs." Brianna said handing her the notepad.

Glinda smiled, looked at the note pad but Alison piped up.

"Miss Glinda may I try it?" she asked.

"sure, if you think you can, but the moment you start having problems I will cut in." Glinda said.

"yes miss Glinda." Alison replied.

Alison took out her little book and searched for a spell. She then took the large plate that the pie was on and spun it making gestures only Glinda seemed to take an interest in. the pie then was then engulfed in a blinding white light. When everyone was able to see again they saw that there were now twenty small pies and one apple. This made everyone, including Glinda clap.

"impressive job Alison, your skills are really improving." Elena said.

Ellie passed Dorothy a pie and the apple.

"thanks ellie." Dorothy said taking a fork and trying a some of the pie.

It tasted delicious, albeit she still liked the stuff made from scratch by her Auntie Em more, but it was good none the less. Everyone else grabbed a pie and tried a bit. There was one thing they all agreed on and that was the pie was delicious.

"this is some nice pie." Henry said as Aunt Em shoot him a look, "but its not better than yours Em." He said making everyone laugh.

"you know, this is one of the best pies ive ever had." Elena said smiling.

"Sis, you know I take insult to that, we both know I cant cook" Alyssa said chuckling.

This made everyone laugh, Dorothy then told her aunt and uncle the story of how she became friends with Alyssa and about her time in the woods with Ellie.

"Well it seems that you've had quite an adventure" Henry said.

"and I still have many more to come most likely." Dorothy said, everbody nodded in agreement at this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gale, its mine and Marshal's wedding in a few days, will you two be staying for the wedding?" The china Princess asked.

"yea, we would be honored if you would stay here in the emerald city." Glinda said shifting her eyes to look at Dorothy smiling.

This made Dorothy really suspicious, she had never seen Glinda act like this before. She looked at her aunt and uncle, who in turn looked back at her.

"I don't know, I mean we didnt bring any clothes." Henry said a bit nervously.

"We can arrange for something," Alyssa said.

"We don't have anywhere to stay." Aunt Em said.

"I can arrange that." The scarecrow said.

"you wouldn't think we were intruding." Henry added.

"Mr and Mrs. Gale, any excuse you can think of can be taken care of." Ellie said.

"well, Em, what do you think?" Henry asked his wife.

"I don't know, can we have a minute to talk about it?" Aunt Em asked.

"take your time, we're in no rush." Ellie said

They both then got up and went outside the door. Everyone then looked at door.

"Do you think they'll stay?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't think so, I don't think they'd feel comfortable in the accommodations they would be provided with." Dorothy said thinking about it.

"we cant force them to stay either." Alison said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dorothy, how would you feel if they did stay for the wedding?" Glinda asked.

"I would be overjoyed, but I wont get my hopes up, they don't really like traveling." Dorothy said.

"how often do you guys travel?" Ellie asked curiously.

"once a year we take a small vacation to another state." Dorothy said, realizing they had no idea what she was talking about, "ill explain later." She added.

"interesting." Alison said writing it down on the back pages of her book.

Just then Dorothy's aunt and uncle reentered the room. All eyes turned to them.

"we have made a decision" Henry said.

"well?" everyone asked in unison.

"we decided we wouldn't feel comfortable, we would feel guilty." Aunt Em said, "we're sorry if this disappoints you Dorothy." she added.

"I would have liked it more if you had stayed, but I cant force you guys to stay, and make you uncomfortable." Dorothy said getting up and hugging them.

Then uncle Henry broke from the embrace suddenly.

"Dorothy I almost forgot, we ended up bringing something of yours with us, we were picked up unexpectedly." Henry said.

"what is it?" Dorothy asked.

Aunt Em grabbed Dorothy and pulled her to the back room, everyone followed as Dorothy squealed a bit with happiness and Toto barked.

"my boots!, oh thank you, even it was unintentional." Dorothy said hugging her aunt and uncle.

"your welcome Dorothy." Aunt Em said.

"we'll stay for maybe an hour more, but then we must go." Henry said.

"okay Aunt Em, uncle henry." Dorothy said picking up her boots. She then walked over to a chair and sat down. Taking off the flats and the socks she was wearing with them she pulled on her boots.

"You look pretty with those boots on." Ellie said.

"that's nothing, when I met her she was wearing Ruby slippers." The scarecrow said walking in.

"oh I wish I could have seen those." Ellie said sighing.

"this is far to much for me to take in." Aunt Em said, it took them nearly an hour to tell them the full story of her first adventure in oz again explaining key details that's when Glinda looked at the clock.

"It's almost time for your departure." She said.

"Miss Glinda is right." Henry said getting up.

"can you assure that we'll get home safely Dorothy?" Aunt Em asked

"I can, but we'll watched from the rainbow mover." Dorothy said.

"that's reassuring." Henry said in a sarcastic tone.

"it brought me home once so far." Dorothy said hugging her aunt and uncle.

"Stay safe, dorothy." Aunt em said

"Don't worry I will." Dorothy said giggling.

"well it was nice meeting all of you, but if you wouldn't mind Miss Glinda." Aunt Em said walking over to her husband and grasping his hand.

"Remember aunt Em, Uncle Henry, there will always be a rainbow when you need one." Dorothy said as Glinda summoned up a rainbow.

Soon both dorothy's aunt and uncle were engulfed in the rainbow, soon they were gone.

"I liked them." Ellie said.

"thank you Ellie." Dorothy said sitting down and pulling off her boots, "you know I think I could go for a quick swim." Dorothy said.

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea" the china princess said finishing her cup of tea, "I could go for a relaxing ride in my boat." She added.

"I haven't been swimming in so long." Alyssa said.

"The last time you ever swam was teaching me how to swim." Elena said giggling.

"so lets all agree to meet at the pool in say, ten maybe fifteen minutes?" Brianna said in a serious voice.

"Agreed, ten fifteen minutes tops." Dorothy said grabbing her boots and the flats and going to her room to change.

**Well I brought back em and henry back for this chapter, there next and last appearance will be the last chapter. When this chapter goes up it means ive finished the next chapter. "and the ending is great" Says the author.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, all I own is this fic**

It took Dorothy only five minutes to change. The swimsuit she changed into was blue and reminded her of the blue Kansas sky. She grabbed a light purple towel. She then left her closet, barefoot she left her room locking the door behind her. Dorothy then thought about something she said in the forest, she said she would managed to get used to being barefoot. Her boots no longer felt that comfortable and she wondered why she wore them all the time, she liked them they would be find to wear once in a while, but she never had sensible shoes outside of her church shoes, and the ones she wore before she got the ruby slippers. She then almost walked right into Ellie.

"Dorothy, I know that face, I don't like it, you were thinking hard about something, what?" Ellie asked then stopping to catch her breath

"I'll explain later Ellie" Dorothy said as they entered the Pool room.

They both set their stuff up on the same table. Dorothy then looked at Ellie. She was wearing a light purple swimsuit with a light blue towel which was the opposite of what she had brought with her.

"I love your swim suit Dorothy." Ellie said.

"Thanks Ellie I love yours as well." Dorothy replied giggling.

Just then all the other girls showed up. Elena and Alyssa were both wearing dark blue Swimsuits, Brianna was wearing a brown and white checkered one. Alison was wearing a violet colored one, Caitlyn was wearing a black one with navy blue trim, and Chrissy was wearing a green one with blue green trim.

"Well, aren't you the speedy ones?" Chrissy said laughing to herself.

They all laughed and Toto barked. Then the China Princess and marshal mallow entered carrying the Princess's little boat. Then they all got into the pool, Dorothy dived down and started to swim to the other side to meet Marshal and The china princess. She emerged about a quarter of the way there and then felt someone grasp on to her ankle and pull her down. She emerged again to find Ellie laughing at her little game.

"Ellie that was scary, don't do that" Dorothy said splashing water at Ellie.

"Sorry Dorothy." Ellie said feeling guilty

"It's alright, anyways." Dorothy said diving down and swimming over to the edge, Ellie followed her.

"Anyways what?" Ellie asked.

"Well what I was thinking about earlier, I've begun to feel more comfortable barefoot to put it bluntly" Dorothy said.

"Well that's normal, you've just figured out how to cope with it" Alyssa said swimming over next to them

"Really?" Dorothy and Ellie asked in unison.

"Yes, I remember when I was your age, I was like that as well sometimes I still am." Alyssa said.

"Well, that's okay then" Dorothy said.

"Ellie, could you leave me and Dorothy alone for a minute." Alyssa said.

"Sure." Ellie said swimming away.

"What do you need?" Dorothy asked looking at Alyssa curiously.

"Take care of Ellie, and don't let her do anything rash." Alyssa said

"Why would she do anything rash?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I know about her sister, she's tried to go and search for her." Alyssa said, "She looks to you as a sister figure, don't let her leave the emerald city without you, she will try to search for her sister again eventually." Alyssa said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too rash." Dorothy said, in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you Dorothy, twice she's tried to run off on her own to try and search for her, but if her sister is still around and still alive, she'd be as old as Glinda." Alyssa said looking at Ellie who was talking to the China Princess.

Dorothy looked at her friend, she felt sorry for Ellie. She nodded to Alyssa and then pulled herself out of pool she then walked over to her towel. Toto didn't make a sound, he just followed his mistress. Dorothy then left the pool room without anyone really noticing or saying a word. She soon found herself at Glinda's room without realizing she had even been heading in that direction, the door was once again ajar, there was a book on the table in the middle of the room, and the glass orb was sitting next to it, the smoke in it no longer pink but a dull blue. She walked into the room and looked around Toto walked up to the table and jumped on a chair barking. Dorothy looked at Toto and walked over to him.

"What is it Toto?" Dorothy asked scratching her dog behind the ear.

There was a small yellowed envelope and a folded piece of paper on top of it that read_ 'For Dorothy'_. Dorothy picked up the piece of paper and unfolded, it was short note which Dorothy read to her self-aloud.

"Dorothy, for the sake of secrecy do not open the envelope till you return to your room, yours truly, Glinda." Dorothy said to herself picking up the envelope.

She then looked at the book it had no markings on the front cover. On the spine of the book it was embroidered in gold. She opened the book to the first page it read _'do not read until you know you are ready to know the truth, your's truly Glinda.' _This made Dorothy nervous, so she shut the book, picking it up she grabbed the orb as well and went back to her room, shutting the door she went and changed into her dress. When she emerged from having changed she sat down on her bed and opened the envelope and read the letter out loud to her self and Toto

"Dear Dorothy, the book that I'm sure you have discovered in my room by now will tell you anything you want to know, about anyone throughout the past, but knowing the truth can be a dangerous thing, so I have placed a spell on the book, the text will never appear readable to you or to anyone else until you are truly prepared to face the truth about the people you know. Hope for the best, Glinda" Dorothy said picking up the book,

She opened the drawer on the bed side table and placed the book in there shutting it. She then picked the orb up off the table and held it for a minute she felt the calm sweep over her as its magic worked. She looked into the smoke and was met with the image of Ellie's sister or the eyes once more. She looked into them, they looked like they bore all the sadness and regret one could ever have. She didn't however have much time to think about it because Alyssa barged into her panting

"Dorothy come quick, its Ellie, She's hurt." Alyssa said through her breaths.

Dorothy placed the orb back down on the side table and got up, running after Alyssa they eventually got to a room that Dorothy could only assume was either hers or Elena's. They both entered. It was almost entirely made up of Blue furniture except for the bed and the couch which were both black but contrasted the room nicely. Dorothy saw Ellie lying on the bed unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Dorothy asked walking over to the bed.

"She just sort of collapsed in a fit, it wasn't instantaneous she stood in the hall, frozen to the spot for a minute and she dropped to the floor screaming, Elena gave her some poppy essence but she had already suffered a blow to the head when she dropped." Alyssa said.

"Did she scream anything that you could comprehend?" Dorothy asked stroking a hand through Ellie's hair.

"Not that I could tell." Alyssa said.

"Someone needs to help get her to her room she'll be okay she just needs to be watched over" Alison said putting away her little book.

"What is that book that you constantly use?" Dorothy asked looking at her.

"it's my little spell book, I'm a sorceress in training, I've used a spell to check for bodily harm, one of the few spells I've actually succeeded in using, she's got a large bump but that's all." Alison said.

"I'll help get her back to her room." Alyssa said.

"No bring her to mine, its closer, when she wakes up its just a few hallways away." Dorothy said as Toto whimpered.

"Dorothy, no we couldn't it…" Elena started to say but Dorothy cut her off.

"I insist. She watched over me when I was injured, now I feel it's my turn to return the favor." Dorothy said, "Alyssa be careful and pick her up." she added.

"Yes mam." Alyssa said giggling, picking up Ellie in a cradle carry, she was still in her swim suit.

"I'll go to Ellie's room and get her a night gown and some clothes to change into when she wakes up, you can change her into the night gown right?" Dorothy asked.

"Haven't you ever helped someone who's younger than you change into some dry clothes?" Alison asked

"no, and anyways your her captain." Dorothy said getting up

"Well then, let's go" Alyssa said as Dorothy walked out.

When Dorothy got to Ellie's room she walked in and went to the closet. She picked out a light blue nightdress for Ellie, plus a variety of dresses just in case Ellie wanted a choice. She then returned to her room to find Alyssa placing Ellie on the bed. Dorothy handed off the night gown to Alyssa and told her to watch Ellie while she went to find Glinda. Alyssa nodded as Dorothy ran out of the room, she ran towards the Chambers when her face met the fabric of a large pink dress.

"I assume you're coming to tell me about Ellie?" Glinda asked smiling as Dorothy brushed herself off.

"Oh, yes, um Glinda if you don't mind me asking, but how do you always know about these things?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll explain it when you're ready." Glinda said and that was the end of it.

They both walked quickly back to Dorothy's room, Alyssa had changed Ellie into the nightgown and she was now sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"What did she see?" Elena said walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked

"She's exhibiting the same behavior you did when you had the nightmares, so what did she see?" Elena said

"That's what I'm here to find out." Glinda said in a stern tone that Dorothy did not like.

Glinda waved her wand and the room filled with a mist. Just then an image of the jester appeared, just as he appeared in Dorothy's nightmares, he laughed and cackled holding up a staff a spell fired out of it and a second Dorothy appeared and was hit by the spell, the room then cleared. Dorothy had gone white as a sheet. She was pretty sure she just witnessed her own downfall. She found herself next to Ellie sitting in a chair.

"That wasn't a premonition was it?" Alison asked.

"No if it was a premonition we would have seen the outcome, I think was just paranoia finally settling into her." Alyssa said, "Her own mind created it." she added

"But it looked real enough." Elena said.

"But that didn't completely like the jester, both Dorothy and I have met him it shared almost no resemblance besides the costume." Glinda said, "Dorothy? What is it my child?" She added noticing Dorothy.

Toto walked up to his owner and barked a few times, Dorothy then got up and ran out of the room. She started crying, she now knew she wasn't the only one worried about the possibility of the jester returning. Though Glinda had been right what they saw looked nothing like the jester, well besides the costume. But it scared her that other people were scared for her. She loved Ellie like a sister, but she was causing her pain. She continued to run along until she found herself outside the emerald city she would not be able to watch Ellie, she ran down towards the port but stopped in the middle of the hill she sat down, pulled her legs into her chest she put her head down and cried.

She cried, she didn't know how long she had actually been there crying, she felt that she wouldn't stop anytime soon. She had never cried this much before in her life. But what she witnessed sent her over the deep end. She was scared not only for Ellie but for herself, her friends, all she cared about. They could be gone in an instant if the jester really was back. She knew her friends would be looking for her but for once she felt that she couldn't face them. She knew she wouldn't be able too. She got up, blinded by tears and ran over to Tugg. She choked back her crying and hoped he didn't ask too many questions.

"Dorothy gale, off on an excursion?" Tugg asked laughing.

"Yes, take me up the river, someplace where I can go to think." Dorothy said starting to tear up.

"I think I know a good place." Tugg said taking off up the river.

"Thanks tugg." Dorothy said starting to cry.

"It's no problem." Tugg said.

They drifted up the river for a while then they came to a small clearing.

"This is a good place to stop." Tugg said

"Thanks tugg, could you just drop me here?" Dorothy asked about ready to burst into tears again.

"Sure thing, but why?" Tugg asked curiously.

"Tugg, please don't question me just leave me here." Dorothy said choking on her tears.

"Okay Miss dorothy." Tugg said looking at her sadly as she disembarked.

Tugg went back towards the emerald city. Dorothy felt the leaves and the dirt beneath her bare feet. It felt good to her, somewhat more relaxing. She then sat down in the middle of the clearing and hugged her knees back to her chest and began crying again. It was nightfall when she finally looked up again, she wiped the tears from her face looking at the river, she saw tugg, he hadn't gone far, and she knew he had been waiting for her, he didn't leave her alone.

"Tugg!" Dorothy yelled

Tugg turned himself around and drifted back towards her. When he got to her he smiled as she got on.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Much." She replied with a light smile

"Well then, shall we return to the emerald city?" Tugg asked.

"Please" Dorothy said as they turned around and headed towards the city.

Neither of them said a word the entire way, when they came back to the docks she thanked Tugg and went back to the city. She walked for a few minutes before she want to her room. When she got there she found Ellie sitting on her bed petting Toto She had changed into the blue dress, she had been crying as much as she had. It had been a few hours since she left.

"Ellie?" Dorothy said walking up to them.

Toto looked at Dorothy and jumped off of Ellie. Ellie whipped her head around and looked at Dorothy.

"Dorothy!" Ellie said getting up and running over to her.

Ellie pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry." Dorothy said hugging her.

"No, I'm sorry, I was scared, the idea of the jester coming back made me think of what could happen to you, I saw it in my mind, I couldn't help it, I just collapsed" Ellie said as they broke from the embrace.

"Ellie, please hush." Dorothy said looking at Ellie wiping tears from her face.

"Oh my, Dorothy the others are still looking for you." Ellie said grabbing Dorothy's hand and dragging her along.

They ran for a bit, till they came to the Chambers. When they entered all eyes turned to them Alyssa was the first one to break the silence.

"Dorothy! where did you go?" She asked walking over to Dorothy.

"I had Tugg take me to someplace where I could cry." Dorothy said not even trying to hide it.

"I've always found that I feel so much better after a good cry." Caitlyn said, "Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Much better." Dorothy said smiling.

"Dorothy! We were all worried sick about you kiddo." Came the scarecrow from behind her.

Dorothy turned around and saw the Scarecrow, The Tin man, and the lion walking up to her.

"I told you we were worried sick." Ellie said.

"Thanks for being worried about me, but you didn't need to." Dorothy said.

"You ran off, did you think that we all wouldn't worry." Came Glinda's voice suddenly, as she appeared in the room.

Dorothy thought about this but had another question.

"But Glinda, did you worry?" Dorothy said looking at her.

Everyone gasped, and stared at her. Glinda looked at Dorothy, all the color drained from her. Glinda knew she couldn't get away with lying to Dorothy this time.

"Dorothy, I'm not going to lie to you, I was completely panicked, even though I knew you would eventually come back I was worried sick, I'm sorry you saw what you did, but you and I both know it wasn't a premonition it can't hurt you." Glinda said sighing.

Dorothy hugged Glinda, she knew Glinda hadn't meant for anything to escalate this far. She saw her own downfall has Ellie imagined it, she worried about her friends, but as it turns out they were all worried about her even more then she imagined. She looked at Glinda and then back to her friends.

"Glinda its okay." Dorothy said breaking from the embrace.

This made Glinda smile again, her eyes met Dorothy's and for the first time Dorothy noticed something about Glinda that she hadn't before. Glinda's eyes were full of sadness, red with crying. This puzzled Dorothy, she never thought of Glinda as the crying type. The woman who had always been cheery, and sunny, her voice didn't seem to have her sweet tone to it either. She had only just realized it.

"Dorothy, you're thinking hard again." Ellie said placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"What? oh sorry." Dorothy said shaking her head trying to regain focus.

"What were you thinking about?" Ellie asked a bit concerned.

"It's about you, Glinda, you were crying." Dorothy said.

Ellie looked at Dorothy shocked, but then she looked at Glinda.

"She's right, Glinda what were you crying about?" Ellie asked curiously.

Glinda wasn't ready to lie, she sighed.

"Can I talk to you two in private?" Glinda asked sighing.

"Sure, but why?" Dorothy asked as they walked out and headed to Dorothy's room

When they got there Dorothy shut the door behind them and locked it as they went in.

"Ellie, dorothy please sit down." Glinda said sitting down on the bed.

Dorothy and Ellie followed suit and sat next to Glinda, Toto wanting to be included jumped up on the bed.

"Dorothy, Ellie, it's long past time that I told you the truth." Glinda said picking the orb up off Dorothy's side table

**What is this truth, when will I finally make the chapter about the wedding? Will there be an appropriate sequel, (Probably not.), find out in the next chapter**


	17. the truth, explanations and a storm

**Disclaimer, I claim no owner ship to the movie, franchise, Etc.**

"What truth?" Ellie asked Glinda looking at her strangely.

"For the time, I've known both of you, but I worry about you two more than any of the other girls." Glinda said.

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

"Because in you two, I see myself as I was when I was a child, I promised never to abandon the people I love, I worried about others, and I cared about people, but I once had to face an evil similar to the witch and the Jester, but in the end I abandoned the people I loved to protect them." Glinda said as the eyes flashed in the orb for a brief second.

"So you've been trying to protect us?" Ellie asked trying to comprehend.

"I've been trying to keep you two from making my mistake." Glinda said wiping a tear.

"Don't worry, Ellie and I will never abandon the people we love, I will protect you guys to my last breath." Dorothy said making Ellie gasp.

"Dorothy, I can keep the first promise of not abandoning people, and I can make that last promise because I'm a soldier, but we can't make you throw yourself between us and powers like the jester." Ellie said, her voice picking up a bit.

"If I die fighting, I die fighting, and I will not walk out on the people I love, I…" Dorothy started to say as Glinda shushed her.

"Child, you have more enthusiasm than I did when I was your age." Glinda said smiling.

"Are we done then?" Ellie said as Glinda put down the orb.

They all laughed, Glinda and Ellie both got up and left leaving Dorothy alone. Dorothy then went into her closet and pulled out a nightgown. As the clock struck eight she got into bed.

It was about two in the morning when Dorothy got up again. Unable to sleep she decided to go for a walk. She got up quietly so not to wake up Toto, she then grabbed her key and quietly walked out, locking the door behind her. She walked for a few minutes, she eventually found herself at the pool room. The door was ajar slightly so she walked in curious. She looked around and saw on a small glass table a light pink towel and a key. She looked out at the pool and saw the water rippling, she saw a figure emerge, wearing a light pink swimsuit. It took Dorothy a few minutes to realize it was Glinda. She did a fake cough which caught Glinda's attention.

"Oh, Dorothy I didn't see you come in, Couldn't sleep?" Glinda asked

Dorothy walked down the stairs nodding.

"No so I went for a walk." Dorothy said sitting on the edge of the pool, putting her feet in the water.

"I wake up early and go for a swim, it's a refreshing way to start the morning." Glinda said swimming over to Dorothy.

"Must be relaxing." Dorothy said lightly kicking her feet in the water.

"It helps me forget my sorrows." Glinda said prodding Dorothy's foot lightly.

This made Dorothy giggle a bit.

"Hey!" Dorothy said giggling.

"Sorry, Dorothy." Glinda said.

"It's okay, I'm just ticklish." Dorothy said.

"Aren't most children?" Glinda asked

"Not really, I've known a few people my age who aren't ticklish, haven't talked to them in a long time." Dorothy said.

"Oh." Glinda said.

"Why don't you go change into a swim suit and join me, it's really relaxing." Glinda said.

Dorothy nodded, just then Ellie walked in wearing a greyish colored swimsuit, she noticed Dorothy and Glinda sitting there and coughed they both looked at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dorothy asked.

"No." Ellie replied setting down her towel on one of the tables, "I knew that Glinda sometimes comes here in the morning and I wanted some company." Ellie added.

"I'll go change, Toto must have noticed my absence by now." Dorothy said get up.

She then left the room and walked back to her room, unlocking the door she was met with Toto who was waiting by the door. She walked into the closet and grabbed a baby pink bathing suit and a light blue towel. She then went into the bathroom and changed into it. When she emerged from the bathroom Toto barked as if to ask 'what are you doing'

"Come on Toto lets go to the pool." Dorothy said grabbing her key.

Dorothy walked out of the room locking the door behind her. Toto barked once again and Dorothy hushed him. They soon got to the pool room again and Dorothy walked in. she set her stuff down on the table next to Ellie's, she then walked along the edge of the pool till she got to where Ellie and Glinda were chatting, she then jumped in.

"Welcome back." Glinda said smiling.

Dorothy floated on her back for a while and then dived down, she swam over to Ellie and emerged.

"Dorothy, Glinda and I were wondering, what's it like in Kansas?" Ellie asked

"Well, its relatively warm, the winters tend to be rather windy and full of snow, but other than that it's just like any other place, it's my home." Dorothy said actually thinking about it.

"That's nice, maybe I'll visit it someday." Ellie said.

"But would you be able to travel between the worlds?" Dorothy asked.

"She would, but she would have a problem getting back." Glinda said.

"That sounds fair enough." Dorothy said.

After a while, Dorothy and Ellie began to chase each other around pool. This went on for a few minutes before Glinda intervened. The clock then struck four.

"Dorothy, Ellie, I'm going to go, I have work to do now, are you two okay on your own or should I summon for a guard?" Glinda asked.

"Don't worry Glinda we'll be fine." Ellie said

Glinda nodded and then got out of the pool, she went and grabbed her towel and key and left the room. Toto then walked over to the edge of the pool and barked.

"He's a bit terrified of swimming." Dorothy said smiling.

They both giggled about this for a bit and then got out of the pool.

"So, why don't you come to my room after you change?" Dorothy said wringing her hair out.

"I'll agree to that." Ellie said as they both left followed by Tot0.

They both went their separate paths and returned to their rooms. When Dorothy got to hers, she unlocked the door and went in. She then went into her closet and pulled out her normal shirt and dress. She then went into the bathroom and changed into them. As she emerged she found Ellie, already changed, sitting on her bed. Toto was on the floor playing with her dress shoes. Dorothy then walked over and sat next to her.

"Ellie, you know you're so childish sometimes." Dorothy said giggling then lying down.

"I am a child still, you're only a year older than me, and I'm ten." Ellie said giggling jumping off the bed and sitting on the floor.

Dorothy thought about this, Dorothy was only eleven, but then who would Ellie's sister be, and if she was around she would be old as Glinda if you did the math right. But then it struck Dorothy where she had seen those eyes before. Glinda carried sadness, she wondered if Glinda was the key to this mystery but shook her head a few times to clear it thinking it was silly. Then she felt fingers drag across her feet making her flinch.

"Hey you know I'm tickling." Dorothy said giggling.

"I know that's why I did it, seemed like the best way to get your attention." Ellie said giggling as well.

"Ellie, have you ever looked at a person's eyes?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, you can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes, why?" Ellie asked.

"Have you ever looked at the picture of your sister closely? I mean have you looked into the eyes before?" Dorothy asked.

"No actually that never occurred to me." Ellie said pulling the picture from her pocket and looking at it carefully, "I feel an air of sadness even with the smile." She added looking at it, "I've seen those eyes before." She added as well.

"Where?" Dorothy asked.

"Glinda, she carries a heavy burden on her, as she said yesterday she has done stuff in her life that she regrets, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Ellie said as Dorothy now jumped from the bed and sat down next to her.

She then thought about it and then leaned over to pet Toto. She then realized something and got up.

"Ellie I'll be right back, you wait here." Dorothy said running out the door.

She ran towards Glinda's room. She knew Glinda hadn't been always truthful to her and this time she was going to get the truth, she wanted to be sure about what she was thinking. When she arrived at Glinda's room she found the door open and Glinda sitting at the table waiting for her. She walked in.

"Dorothy, though by now this shouldn't surprise you, I know why you are here." Glinda said

Glinda was right at this point in her life which had only been the few times she went to Oz, she had learned to just go with it or ignore it entirely.

"Then you know what I'm going to ask you? And you're going to be honest with me this time?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, and the answer to your question is I did it to protect her, if the Jester knew, he would have used her to get to me, just as he used your friends to get to you, I made her forget me, but I made sure my parents wouldn't tell her until she was ready, her twelfth birthday is tomorrow, the day before the wedding. I thought it was charming personally, but she is the heir to the northern throne, Alison is my apprentice but she is not the true heir." Glinda said

All of a sudden they heard the sound of a book dropping, they turned around and were faced with the sight of Ellie and Alison.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dorothy asked looking at Ellie who seemed about ready to burst into tears.

"Long enough." Ellie said running way.

"Ellie wait!" Glinda screamed.

"Glinda don't worry I'll go after her." Dorothy said getting up and running.

"Well Glinda, being honest really got you far didn't it?" Dorothy hear Alison say as she ran after Ellie.

She ran in the direction that would take her to the docks, if she knew Ellie well enough she would pull the same stunt she had. They were like each other similar in more ways than one. When Dorothy got to the docks she found the Ellie and tugg had already cast off. Dorothy, not being able to think of any other choice jumped in and started to swim against the current. Dorothy swam with all her might until Tugg had eventually noticed she was swimming after them and dropped anchor allowing her to climb up.

"Ellie, please listen to me." Dorothy said.

"No, I've heard enough." Ellie said trying to cover ears.

"Ellie she did it to protect you, she's right, if the jester had found out about you seven years ago he would have taken you and tortured you to get to her, she wanted to keep you safe, not just for her, but for you." Dorothy said as Ellie burst into tears,

"She left me in the lurch though, she never even gave me a hint, she left a fake cover story of 'disappearing before I was born' and wiped my memories so I would believe that." Ellie said through sobs.

"But it was to protect you." Dorothy reminded her.

"But why didn't she come and tell me after the jester was vanquished?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she had a reason." Dorothy said walking around Ellie so that she could face her.

"Small rowboat following closely behind." Tugg yelled.

Dorothy got up and looked, she saw Alyssa accompanied by Glinda and the china princess.

Tugg dropped anchor allowing them to catch up. When they had Glinda used her magic to levitate them both into the boat. She then walked over to Ellie, and used her magic to dry off Dorothy.

"Ellie, please Glinda never meant to hurt you, she was keeping you safe." Alyssa said as the china princess walked across the deck.

Ellie whipped her head around, looking at Glinda with a look that said, I'm sorry but had the feel of, 'I wish I had never knew you in the first place' look to it.

"You mean you knew?" Ellie said looking at Alyssa.

Dorothy looked at Alyssa surprised to see her nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Dorothy asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy, I was not allowed to talk about it until Glinda admitted it." Alyssa said.

"Ellie please listen, Glinda did what she did to protect you, to protect everyone she loved." The china princess said.

"So, you weren't lying when you said you did something that you regretted, you walked out on your own flesh and blood, and that's why you carry regret in your eyes." Dorothy said placing a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"My darling I kept the secret hid, a secret my protection forbid me to share, what else could I have done?" Glinda asked

"You could have told her after the jester disappeared." Dorothy said.

"I didn't know if the jester was truly gone." Glinda said

"That's a fair argument, we saw him vanish but unlike the witch he didn't melt." The princess said.

Dorothy nodded, and hugged Ellie tightly.

"Ellie please listen, when your done crying let me know." Dorothy said, "Could you guys please leave us for a while, there's a clearing a few leaps further, we could meet there." She added

They nodded and levitated back down to the rowboat, Tugg lifted anchor again and they drifted slowly up the river. Ellie cried for a few more minutes and then met with Dorothy's embrace. They hugged for a few more minutes and then broke from it.

"Dorothy, I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, do you think Glinda will forgive me?" Ellie asked.

"She's your way older than you sister, I'm sure she can." Dorothy said pulling off one of Ellie's dress shoes and holding up just out of reach.

"Hey no fair you know I'm shorter." Ellie said now smiling.

"Now that's the warm smile from when we first met." Dorothy said handing it back to her.

"Hey no using my tactic against me." Ellie said giggling.

"Feel better?" Dorothy asked.

"Much." Ellie said as they came to the clearing.

They disembarked and Ellie ran straight to Glinda hugging her

"So, the wonder girl has done it again." Alyssa said giggling.

"Wonder girl, I don't like it, not much of a ring to it, the witch slayer from Kansas sounds so much better." The princess said

"I agree." Dorothy said laughing a bit.

"You don't though that's the thing." Alyssa said.

"Well, it does." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I think we're ready to go back." Ellie said breaking from her embrace with Glinda.

"Do you want to go with them, and I'll take tugg back to the city, or do you want to tag along with me still?" Dorothy asked.

"Actually, Glinda said she'd tag along with us on the way back." Ellie said

"Well, that's good." Dorothy said offering her hand to them.

Ellie took it. And they got on Tugg. They made sure that Alyssa and the China princess were safely in the rowboat before they disembarked. Dorothy looked at Ellie. Then to Glinda, who looked at her and smiled. Ellie was now looking over the edge of Tuggs deck, Dorothy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess finding out the most powerful sorceress in Oz is my sister, it's a little to take in" Ellie said weakly.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Dorothy said.

"It means I have a lot to live up too." Ellie said looking at Dorothy.

"Don't worry, your friends I'm sure will be with you every step of the way." Dorothy said.

"But I don't just want my friends to be there for me I want you to help me, you always know what to say and do, and you've had experience more than I ever will." Ellie said looking at her.

"I wish I could Ellie, but I have to return home after the wedding." Dorothy aid feeling a little sorry for ellie.

"I know, I just wish." Ellie started to say before silencing herself.

"I know." Dorothy said, making sure ellie knew she didn't have to say anything.

They soon arrived at the emerald city port again. Toto was waiting there barking this made Ellie smile, she walked with Dorothy and Glinda back to Dorothy's room. Ellie sat down on bed, Glinda sat next to her. And Dorothy sat on the floor and throwing the ball so Toto could fetch it. Glinda then playfully poked her sister in the side, making her giggle and scream a bit. Which in turn made Dorothy jump.

"Hey why'd you do that Glinda?" Ellie asked.

"Did it hurt?" Dorothy asked in turn?"

"No it sort of tickled and made me jump. But why do that?" Ellie said.

"You were always ticklish." Glinda said as Toto jumped up on the bed and licked her face, making her giggle.

"You know I think that's the first time I've ever heard you giggle Glinda." Dorothy said getting up and walking around the bed. Getting on it and lying down next to where they were sitting.

Toto then walked over to Dorothy and sat down on her chest looking at her.

"What does he want Dorothy?" Ellie asked looking behind her at Toto.

"I still have the ball." Dorothy said throwing it, this time it bounced out the door and he went after it.

They all laughed at this for a few minutes. Then Toto returned not only panting but carrying the ball as well.

"Good job Toto." Ellie said as Toto jumped onto the bed for a quick rest.

Glinda scratched Toto behind the ears and then turned her attention back to the girls.

"So, Glinda it's my birthday tomorrow, what dress do you think I should wear?" Ellie asked.

"I can't influence your decision in dresses, once you start remembering, you'll remember that I was a good sister, but I'm terrible at fashion, why do you think I always wear this dress?" Glinda said chuckling.

Ellie thought hard about this, and then she remembered more of her past.

"Good point, I'll just wear the one I wore to tea the other day." Ellie said

"Good idea." Dorothy said poking Ellie on the side like Glinda did making her jump and causing Toto to get up and bark.

This made them all laugh, Ellie took off one of her dress shoes and playfully hit Dorothy on the arm. Glinda then took it and gave it to Toto who stopped barking and started toying with it instantly.

This made them all laugh. Ellie took off her other shoe and handed it off to Toto. She then laid down on the bed next to Dorothy.

"What are you looking at?" Ellie asked.

"Look at the ceiling, have you ever noticed the twisted vine type design up there?" Dorothy asked looking at it.

They all looked up, that's when Ellie noticed it, but Glinda was the first one to say something.

"Huh, would you look at that." Glinda said squinting.

"Yea, I know." Ellie said.

"Who knew?" Glinda said.

Just then Ellie screamed and drew her legs back.

"What?" Dorothy asked.

"Toto pushed his nose against my stocking feet it tickled." Ellie said bringing her legs forward again.

This made Dorothy and Glinda laugh, Dorothy looked at Glinda, Glinda looked at her and smiled.

"Ellie, how ticklish are you?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, she is extremely ticklish on her sides, and her feet as you already know." Glinda said changing her large dress into a nice sundress.

"Oh." Dorothy said.

"Yea, when she used to get nervous or scared I'd give her a foot rub." Glinda said tracing a twisting pattern along the foot closest to her.

"Hey that tickles." Ellie said giggling a little, "But it feels relaxing at the same time." She added sighing.

"Dorothy, would you like a foot rub?" Alyssa asked walking in.

Dorothy thought about this for a minute, she didn't really feel like it. But she felt she couldn't say no.

"Eh, sure." Dorothy said looking at her.

Alyssa walked over and sat down on the bed and tracing the pattern that Glinda was on ellie's feet. Ellie was right it did tickle but it did feel relaxing. She found herself feeling drowsy but she had been up since two. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was eight in the morning when Dorothy awoke. Ellie had already left by the looks of things but she left her dress shoes for Toto to toy with, she looked around and saw a muffin and an apple. She smiled and grabbed the apple and taking a bite from it. Then Ellie walked in.

"Oh good you're awake." Ellie said running over to the bed and sitting on it.

"What do you need Ellie?" Dorothy asked sitting up

"Nothing really, I'm, delivering a message." Ellie said.

"Well what's the message?" Dorothy asked.

"You are invited to tea tonight, it's the princess, Miss Glinda, and you, and I will not be joining tea tonight because I have to get something ready." Ellie said smiling.

"Ellie she's your sister, why do you still call her Miss Glinda?" Dorothy asked.

"Force of habit I guess." Ellie said looking up at the ceiling and tracing the pattern on the ceiling with her eyes, "I wish you hadn't pointed the pattern on the ceiling I can't stop thinking about It." she added.

This made Dorothy giggle a bit. She looked up at the ceiling, and laughed.

"Yea I guess it is kind of hard not to think of." Dorothy said

"I like the pattern it would go nice on a party dress, or on paper." Ellie said getting up, and grabbing her dress shoes, "well Dorothy talk to you later." She added walking out.

Dorothy got up, and walked to the table and began sketching, she knew what Glinda was capable of and knew she could make Ellie a dress for tomorrow as a present. Ellie would love it. When she finished sketching she put it in her pocket. And got up.

"She'll love this." Dorothy said walking over to her boots and pulling them on.

She then grabbed her key and followed by Toto, they walked to the room next door and knocked.

"Come in." came the voice of the china princess.

Dorothy opened the door and went in. she found the china princess in her wedding dress, it was beautiful and it reminded her of the one her Auntie em had.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? Dorothy asked.

"I've been to enough weddings to know that's not true." The Princess said.

"Fair enough, I like it." Dorothy said.

"Yea it's nice, oh by the way, at my wedding well, let's just say it's going to be a big surprise that only I, Glinda and Marshall Mallow know about." She said giggling

"Like what." Ellie asked appearing in the doorway.

"It's a surprise, but let's just say it's going to be big." The princess said.

"Well are you going to tell your bridesmaid?" Dorothy asked looking at her.

"Like a said it's going to be a surprise." The princess said teasingly.

"Fair enough." Dorothy responded

"Now if you two don't mind, I was just trying on my dress, could you leave me so that I can change out of it?" The Princess asked.

"Sure, I'll just wait outside." Dorothy said walking out and standing by the followed by Toto.

Ellie walked out of the room as well and walked towards the throne room. After a few minutes the China Princess called Dorothy back in. so she walked back in and found her wearing a like orange sundress.

"So, you came here to ask something?" the china princess said.

"How did you know?" Dorothy said smiling.

"Because it's true." The princess said offering a chair to Dorothy.

Dorothy nodded and sat down, just then Glinda walked in, she saw Dorothy and sighed.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked.

"No Glinda, actually I was going to come find you after I was done here." Dorothy said.

"What do you need anyways?" the Princess asked.

"I've had an idea, Tomorrow is Ellie's birthday, and I want to hold a surprise party for her." Dorothy said, "And Glinda I was wondering if you could make this Dress for her." Dorothy added taking the sketch from her pocket and showing it to Glinda.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, I love parties." The Princess said clapping.

Glinda took the image from Dorothy and looked it over.

"I think I can, yes I know I can, and didn't Ellie throw a little surprise party for you?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, it was a surprise, but it was her idea to throw one as a little pick me up for me, this is for her." Dorothy said.

"Well then, we can set it up by tomorrow afternoon, do you have any plans besides presenting her with the dress once I create it?" Glinda asked pocketing the design.

Dorothy worried for a second, she hadn't thought about. But she then had a brilliant idea.

"I'll take her on a picnic, down to the little clearing." Dorothy said excitedly.

"I'll have Brianna make a picnic lunch for you two, our parents are coming tomorrow, Ellie doesn't know, just like you didn't know that your Aunt and Uncle were coming." Glinda said smiling.

"We have a plan then." The princess said clapping

"Yes I think we do, Dorothy I can get you the dress by morning, I'll see you at tea." Glinda said getting up and leaving.

"So that's what you wanted them?" the Princess said lounging in her own chair.

Dorothy got up, nodded and walked out, Toto following at her Heels. She walked towards the Chambers. She felt like she needed some place to think. She could go to the clearing but people wouldn't be able to find her unless they looked outside. She didn't have time to think about this because she got to the Chambers, she found the door open but the Chambers empty. She walked over to one of the windows and opened the shutters, she climbed onto the sill and climbed out the window and sat down on the ledge outside it. Looking out at the city, she saw the beautiful scenery. Toto then jumped up on the sill and barked at Dorothy as if to ask, 'What do you think you're doing?' Dorothy looked behind her and smiled at her dog. She then looked over the scenery again and got lost in thought. It wasn't until she heard Ellie and Alyssa behind her that she realized how lost in thought she was.

"Dorothy, please be careful you're making Toto worry." Ellie said worriedly.

"Dorothy, please come off the ledge, I know you can walk on them but please be careful." Alyssa said reaching a hand out.

"Don't worry you two, I'm perfectly fine." Dorothy said.

"But you could fall!" came the voice of the scarecrow.

"That's what we were saying," Ellie said.

Dorothy got up, she stood there admiring the view for a few moments she then walked over to the window she sat down with her legs hanging off into the room. Ellie smiled and giggling ran over as Dorothy jumped down from the sill.

"Ellie, I'm fine. It's not like I was up there doing a waltz or something." Dorothy said smiling making them all laugh.

This didn't stop Ellie from pulling Dorothy into a hug. Dorothy laughed a bit and embraced Ellie.

"Ellie, I said I'm fine." Dorothy said laughing.

"I know." Ellie said breaking from the embrace

Dorothy nodded and walked out Ellie and Toto both followed her and they went to the docks.

"Hello Dorothy, Off on an excursion?" Tugg asked.

"Just to the little clearing please tugg." Dorothy said.

The small group got on Tugg and they embarked, they could see Alyssa in the distance waving, they waved back as the emerald city was lost among the scenery. Dorothy sat down near the wheel of the boat and sat down. She gestured for Ellie to sit down, she obliged. Toto then walked over, and Dorothy scratched him behind the ears.

"Dorothy, why are we going to the clearing?" Ellie asked.

"I needed a place to think, and I wanted some company." Dorothy said.

"Wont Glinda get mad though? I mean she's been trying to keep me occupied with petty tasks all morning." Ellie said now questioning this.

"I'm sure your big sister will understand." Dorothy said.

They sat there giggling for a few minutes

"Land Ho." Tugg yelled as they approached the clearing.

They both then stood up, and Toto barked when he felt it safe for them to disembark. When they did Dorothy went to the middle of the clearing and sat down legs stretched out in front of her, her arms behind her as she leaned back on them. She began to think about things that popped into her mind. Ellie was the first thing she thought of, she reminded her of herself in some way, such ambition, so much enthusiasm, similar to herself, she began to wonder if Ellie was her own counterpart here in oz. but she disregarded this as completely silly. She thought about the dress she had designed for Ellie as a present. She hoped that Glinda could make it with her own personal touch so that Dorothy couldn't take all the credit. She was extremely lost in thought when she felt her feet get tickled. She jumped and realized her boots had been pulled off and Ellie was playfully prodding at her soles.

"The Danger of thinking too-too much." Ellie said giggling.

"How'd you get my boots off without me noticing?" Dorothy asked looking around for them.

"You get lost in thought so easily, I was able to run away with them and put them on tugg's deck." Ellie said continuing to playfully poke Dorothy's soles.

"Please stop that," Dorothy said through suppressed giggles, drawing her feet back.

"Okay, okay" Ellie said getting up from the ground and brushing off her dress.

"I think it's time we were getting back!" tugg yelled ringing his new bell.

Dorothy looked up at the sun, it was nearly lunchtime and they weren't at the emerald city. Toto barked a few times as if agreeing. Dorothy got up and brushed off her dress. Feeling the cool ground beneath her feet again felt nice as they all got on tugg and went back towards the emerald city. Dorothy saw her boots on the deck by the wheel, she went over to them and picked them up, she was about to pull them on when she saw Ellie looking at them.

"Yes?" Dorothy asked looking at Ellie.

"It's just that, I really like those boots, maybe my parents or Glinda can find me a pair exactly like them." Ellie said sighing.

"If they got a pair just like them wouldn't they be too big for you?" Dorothy said half-jokingly

"I could grow into them." Ellie said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to change into those silver flats when we get back" Dorothy said setting her boots down next to her.

Soon they arrived back to the emerald city.

"I'll head to the banquet hall, that's where lunch is today." Ellie said as the clock struck noon.

"I'll head back to my room change my foot wear and ill meet you there" Dorothy said walking back towards her room.

When she got to her room she unlocked the door and walked in, walking in with Toto at her heels she set her boots down by the door, she then walked to the closet and grabbing the silver flats and a pair of emerald green socks with baby blue trim. After pulling on the socks she slid on the flats, that's when Alyssa appeared at the door.

"Do you plan to join us for lunch or should we bring you something later?" She asked looking her.

"Yes, I was just changing into some better footwear." Dorothy said getting up, followed closely by Toto who had been drinking some water out of the bowl on the floor.

Dorothy followed Alyssa to the banquet hall. They walked in silence until they got there, when they entered the banquet hall Dorothy noticed that everyone was in their proper place except for Glinda who was absent.

"Where's Glinda?" Dorothy asked Ellie taking her seat.

"She let me a note saying she had business to attend to and that she'd see you tonight at tea." Ellie whispering.

As lunch was served, which today was a nice hearty beef stew. Dorothy found Ellie playing with her food.

"Never been a fan of beef stew, makes me feel sorry for the cows." Ellie said taking a small bite.

"So do I, but that doesn't stop me." Dorothy said as she felt Ellie lightly tap her foot with her own.

Dorothy let her flats slide off, she didn't expect them to hit the floor with a nice Thwack. This attracted everyone's attention. Alyssa looked under the table, giggled and looked back, and that was the end of it.

After lunch Dorothy picked up her flats and went to the library followed by Toto who barked a few times before they pushed open the doors, when she entered she found the scarecrow reading a book about some subject she wouldn't understand.

"Oh hi kiddo." He said putting down his book.

"Good afternoon scarecrow." Dorothy said walking over to a nice armchair

"Did you see the new bell I fitted to tugg?" The scarecrow asked.

"Yea, when did you have time to do that?" Dorothy asked curiously, she then got up and went over to one of the large bookcases and pulled out a book on crystals which had been sticking out of the shelf.

"That's how I learned how to make the prism in the rainbow mover." The scarecrow said.

Dorothy flipped through the book and found a page on prisms but then she felt the scarecrow place something around her neck. She looked and saw it was a golden locket with an emerald in the middle of it.

"Scarecrow it's beautiful." Dorothy said opening it and finding a small picture of her and her friends in it.

"Glinda helped me get the picture inside it." The scarecrow said poking Dorothy lightly on the nose.

This made Dorothy giggle.

"Scarecrow, why don't you make one for Ellie, it's her birthday tomorrow." Dorothy said placing her flats down and sliding them on.

"I'm way ahead of you my dear, I just don't have a picture to put in It." he said getting on one knee and petting Toto.

"Why not put a picture of Glinda in it? I mean she's her sister." Dorothy said

"I know, but I don't have a picture of Glinda and she won't be back till tonight." The scarecrow said.

"Well that's a good argument." Came the voice of Marshal Mallow from behind them.

"Ah Marshal I was going to come look for you, I've got a few questions I need to ask you before the wedding." the scarecrow said gesturing for Dorothy to leave them alone for a few minutes.

Dorothy obliged and followed by Toto left, they went towards the docks again. This time instead of asking tugg to take them on an excursion she had him stay in port while she talked to him.

"Tugg tomorrow is Ellie's birthday, I'm going to take her to the clearing for a picnic lunch, when we get to the clearing I want you to head back to the emerald city for real this time." Dorothy said.

"I understand, but why?" Tugg asked curiously.

"It's part of my own plan." Dorothy said.

"Okay then, would you like to head down to the clearing now or shall we just head on a little journey?" Tugg asked.

"I think an adventure would be nice." Came Ellie's voice.

"Ellie what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"I saw you come down here and decided an excursion would be nice." Ellie said getting on tugg.

"Well then Anchors away." Tugg said as they set off.

For a few minutes Dorothy leaned against the walls of the boat looking at the scenery. She could see numerous trees of many shapes and sizes. She saw that the leaves were also different colors. Ranging from bright green to dazzling purple. She then walked over to the wheel and sat down next to it.

"Dorothy?" ellie said sitting next to her.

"Yes Ellie?" Dorothy relied.

"Can I ask you to promise me something?" Ellie asked.

"Sure what is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"People are treating me differently because I'm Glinda's sister and everyone know that now. Please never treat me any different than you do now." Ellie said.

Dorothy then pulled Ellie into a warm embrace, "Ellie don't worry, too others your Glinda's sister, but to me your one of my best friends." She said.

"Thank you Dorothy." Ellie said smiling.

After a while they noticed a light blue glow coming from some trees in the forest.

"Tugg, drop anchor this is where we'll disembark." Dorothy said.

"Yes mam." Tugg said as they came to a gradual halt.

The three of them disembarked and walked towards the source of the blue glow. It took them a few minutes but eventually they found it. And it was being cause by the one person they both loved.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked walking up, noticing the blue orb or light that was floating next to Glinda.

"OH Dorothy, Ellie? what are you two doing here? Glinda asked.

"A small adventure, I think the better question is what are you doing in the middle of the woods my dear sister?" Ellie asked giggling.

"Oh such cheek, well I, well. Oh well I was. Oh I can't lie in front of you two, I was trying some really old magic, and it's worked." Glinda said sighing and gesturing towards the orb which started to dull down and reveal a small silver wand in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Dorothy asked walking over to the orb.

"It's my object of power, I've kept it hidden for a long time, most people have assumed that this wand I use was my object of power, but they were all wrong about that. I just channel this wands magic through the wand I use, this little silver wand was once part of the whole that this wand is." Glinda said.

Dorothy looked confused as did Toto who was looking at them sideways, but Ellie decided at this point to clarify.

"An object of power is what gives a sorcerer or sorceress they magic, an object of power can be anything that can expel magical energy or can be enchanted to do it." Ellie said.

"So like how the witch of the east used the slippers or how the witch of the west and the jester used the power of the broom stick?" Dorothy asked curiously,

"Exactly." Glinda said as the orb expelled itself and the silver wand dropped out of it.

"But why are you summoning it? Why do you need it now?" Ellie asked walking over to it and picking it up.

"Because recently, I've been using a new object power" Glinda said referring to the wand she always carried.

"Once again sister, why do you need it then?" Ellie said as it glowed in her hand.

"I don't and that's why I'm summoning it, Ellie please leave me and Dorothy alone for a minute. Glinda said gesturing in the direction of tugg.

Ellie nodded, and walked towards tugg, followed by Toto closely at her heels. Glinda then closed her eyes and waited. They waited in silence for a few minutes before Glinda opened her eyes again.

"What was that all about?" Dorothy asked looking at her strangely.

"I have a link with Ellie, since she's my sister I can see where she is and what she is doing if I really want to." Glinda said.

"Oh, well anyways what is it you wanted to tell me?" Dorothy asked trying to get back on subject.

"I wanted to explain something to you, you asked me how you could become the scepters true owner even though you have no powers." Glinda said.

"Yes, go on?" Dorothy said.

"But the scepter or the broomstick if you prefer is an object of power, it gives you the magic which you channel through you in order to preform it, Alison and I started out as normal people before we started practicing sorcery, I found my object of power in the little silver wand, and Alison found hers as the book she always carries." Glinda said.

"So the scepter is my object of power if I choose it to be?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Exactly, you can also try to find another object of power and channel its energy through the scepter but that's your choice." Glinda said placing a hand under Dorothy's chin.

"But I don't want to, magic, as I have witnessed on more than several occasions, can be dangerous and put the people you love in danger." Dorothy said pushing Glinda's hand away.

"Dorothy, there's something that I will tell you at some point, when I will give you a very important choice, but this will not happen until I think you're old enough and mature enough to understand the importance of your decision." Glinda said sighing.

"Glinda I'm not going to force you to answer me this, but will Ellie need an object of power?" She asked.

"She is the rightful successor to the throne of the north, so eventually, yes." Glinda said pulling out a small black book and offering it to Dorothy.

"What is this Glinda?" Dorothy asked taking it and looking it over.

"It's like the spell book that Alison has, but this one is more of a guide, one that will help you in the future." Glinda said.

"Why are you giving me this?" Dorothy asked quickly flipping through the pages.

"Because, one day you may need it, Alison told me to give you that, she will be giving one to Ellie when you two return to the city." Glinda said placing a hand under Dorothy's chin again.

"I have a feeling you used this at one point didn't you?" Dorothy asked

"Yes, I had a similar guide when I was training." Glinda said smiling.

"Glinda, can I have you promise me something?" Dorothy asked.

"That depends dear, what is it?" Glinda asked

"Please, when I leave, find a way to contact me in my world, I don't want Ellie to get too worried about me." Dorothy said, "And yes I know the mirror is always an option but, what about when I'm not home?" she added.

"I will try my dear, I know how much you care about Ellie and how much she cares about you, and for her I will try." Glinda said moving her hand from under Dorothy's chin and running it through Dorothy's hair.

Dorothy pushed Glinda's hand away and giggled.

"Glinda what are you doing?" Dorothy asked.

"You know, when I look at Ellie, she reminds me a bit of you, just as ambitious, she has your enthusiasm, she is good at making friends, the differences are you change people's lives for the better and have vanquished evil, I would never let her go into battle." Glinda said

"I was thinking the same thing earlier this morning." Dorothy said.

"Well it's true." Came Ellie's voice from behind her.

"How long have you been listening?" Glinda asked glaring at her sister.

"I started listening when you said that me and Dorothy seemed similar." Ellie said, "And you'd be correct, I see myself in Dorothy, she's a role model to me." She added

"Well then, you two should probably go." Glinda said as Ellie handed her the silver wand.

"Glinda, please come back with us, scarecrow actually has a request for you." Dorothy said looking at the sky.

Dark clouds were beginning to role in. ellie also looked up and noticed them.

"Looks like another storm, oh dear I sure hope it's not another thunderstorm." Ellie said worriedly.

"It will start raining before we get back to the city, we should go now." Dorothy said as Toto barked in agreement.

"If the scarecrow has a task for me to do then I shall return to the emerald city early, my task is done and it would take me a while to walk back, like I walked to get this far away from the city." Glinda said

They all nodded and ran back towards tugg. The clouds had already made the forest seem dark and unwelcoming by the time they got back to tugg.

"Ah Miss Glinda, how are you? Ellie told me you were the one making that blue glow." Tugg said

"Tugg take us back to the city, I have a feeling it's going to rain soon." Dorothy said looking up at the clouds.

Tugg raised his anchor and they set off towards the emerald city. It wasn't long before they started feeling drops of rain. Then a flash of lightning streaked through the sky, and a large clap of thunder was heard. This made Ellie jump and run into Dorothy's embrace. Dorothy pointed out to Glinda the book she took from the library and asked her to keep it for safe keeping till they were home and dry at the emerald city. It then started to down pour and the only person who didn't seem too affected by it aside from Toto was Glinda herself, who managed to keep herself and the book dry.

"Special enchantments, mostly because I never know what the weather will be when I'm traveling." Glinda said smiling.

Dorothy and Ellie both got under the overhang that the wheel was under, just as another Clap of thunder and a flash of lightning were heard making Ellie scream a little. Soon after a considerable amount of rain and wind they managed to get back to the docks and quickly disembarked. They all ran back to the city and once they were inside, Ellie and Dorothy went back to their rooms to change into something relatively drier, while Toto shook out his fur they both ran back to their rooms.

When Dorothy got to hers she unlocked the door, ran in and went to the closet. She pulled out an orange dress and a red shirt to go with it. She then slid out of the flats and the socks she had been wearing and ran into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she found Ellie sitting on her bed curled up into a ball as another Clap of thunder was heard. Just then the lion walked in.

"Well, looks like another big storm, I sure hope that our repairs in the Chambers hold out, they haven't had a complete amount of time to finished the ceiling yet." The lion said walking over to them, "What's wrong with Ellie?" He asked looking at her curled up on the bed.

"Afraid of thunderstorms." Dorothy said sitting down next to Ellie.

"Ah, I remember when I was still a coward, I would run away from any number of things." The lion said, making both him and Dorothy laugh.

"But in the end you mustered up enough courage when you needed to." Dorothy said.

"True, well anyways I have to go make sure the throne room is holding up." The lion said running out.

As another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder were seen and heard Ellie closed her eyes tight. Dorothy could see that Ellie was scared and nervous, then Glinda appeared in the doorway.

"She's frightened, when she curls up into a ball she's really frightened." Glinda said walking over and sitting on the bed at Ellie's feet.

Ellie shivered at the next bolt of lightning, thunder shook the room, Dorothy got up and offered to switch places with Glinda, and they did this. Glinda ran her hands through her sister's hair, Dorothy thought of an idea. She looked at Glinda who seemed distracted with her sister. Dorothy then looked at Toto who was cowering under the bed. Dorothy then looked towards the window, it was pouring really hard and the storm just seemed to keep picking up. Just then there was a large crashing sound making them all look up?

"Oh no not again." Glinda said as they all got up.

Dorothy ran over to the door and quickly pulled on her boots. And they ran to the chambers. When they arrived they found the doors wide open. There was now a large hole in the ceiling. Dorothy ran over to back and grabbed a few nails, a hammer and wooden plank. This time she would take the matter into her own hands, she knew the roof was steep and with a torrential downpour she risked the possibility of falling off. But she wasn't going to let the city get ruined anymore this time. A large gust of wind blew through the room making a large high-pitched whistling noise. Dorothy ran over to a ladder next to the hole and climbed up.

"Dorothy, I know what you're thinking don't try that again, this time you really could fall!" Ellie screamed.

Dorothy pulled herself out of the hole and a position to balance in and she began to nail down the board. Lighting struck really close next her but it didn't faze her, she just continued what she was doing, the rain continued to pour down completely soaking her to the skin again. She then noticed Ellie pulling herself through the hole.

"Dorothy please come inside, it's not safe up here!" Ellie screamed as lightning struck close them making her scream louder.

"Ellie please go back inside, I told you before I know what I'm doing," Dorothy then looked up at the clouds.

They began to make a form. Ellie noticed this as well she looked down and Called for her sister. Just then a voice was heard as the clouds took full form.

"I will find my way back to Oz and I will exact my REVENGE!" Came the voice of the jester as it echoed through the city.

Dorothy looked at the clouds they took form of the jester. She began to feel faint. Her eyes began to get foggy, the last thing she remembered seeing was Glinda throw an orb of light up at the cloud before she blacked out.

**Another cliff hanger yes, this is my longest chapter so far, but don't worry, only a few chapters to go before the wedding, who do you think will catch the bouquet?**


	18. Waking, getting gifts and the party

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters, the franchise, Etc. So grab a cup of tea and relax.**

Dorothy awoke sometime later, she looked around and saw that Ellie was sitting on the bed and running her hand through Dorothy's hair. Dorothy turned her head to face Ellie.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." Ellie said sighing with relief

"What happened?" Dorothy asked in a tired tone.

"You passed out, you almost fell off the room but Glinda and I managed to drag you back in." Ellie said

Dorothy then realized that she was now wearing a pink silk nightgown her boots were next to the door drying. Just then Glinda appeared in the doorway, followed by the scarecrow and Elena. Glinda waved her own wand in a circular fashion it glowed for a minute and Dorothy felt a tingling sensation surge throughout her body.

"She's completely unharmed" Glinda said sighing with relief.

"Dorothy you gave us quite a scare." The scarecrow said.

"The image of the jester, just hearing him caused me a fright." Dorothy said

"He was projecting himself into our world, from what I've managed to find out, he's still alive, he just can't get back to Oz at the moment." Glinda said.

"But how?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it my child, you're perfectly safe." Glinda said in a tone that reassured Dorothy.

"But he is alive then." Ellie said.

"Yes my dear, and he will most likely find his way back to Oz." Glinda said

Dorothy slowly sat up, Toto jumped up on the bed and licked her face, making her giggle.

"If she's fine then I guess I'll be off." Elena said leaving.

Dorothy began to climb out of the bed she was pulled into a tight hug from Ellie.

"Dorothy you should get changed, you missed dinner but we brought you some food and tea will be in two hours." Ellie said pulling out of the hug.

"I will, could you guys leave me please?" Dorothy asked, her friends nodded and walked out.

Dorothy then walked over to the closet and pulled out a white dress, putting it aside for the wedding in two days she then walked over to the back of the closet and pulled out a pink shirt and a light red dress. She then went to the bathroom and changed. When she emerged she found a plate of meatloaf steaming on her side table which she ate hungrily. She picked up the book that Glinda had left, it was the one she had borrowed from the emerald city library. She turned to the page on prisms she read about how to make one. She then got up and walked to the chambers with Toto following at her heels. When she got there she walked to the back and found the scarecrow still trying to fix the rainbow mover, at this point he was trying to bend the pipes pack into place.

"Scarecrow, can you help me with something?" Dorothy asked as he hit one of the pipes with a hammer.

"Sure kiddo what is it?" the scarecrow asked.

"Can you help me make a prism?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Sure but why?" The scarecrow asked jumping off the machine.

"Because I want to give one to Ellie for her birthday." Dorothy said showing the scarecrow a picture of a prism on a chain.

"Ah I see, but what about the dress you had Glinda make?" The scarecrow asked.

"I hope she put her own personal touch to it." Dorothy said.

"Well then, follow me." The scarecrow said walking behind a curtain on the other side of the room.

Dorothy followed, behind the curtain it looked like a large workshop, she had seen a setup similar in the shed of one of her neighbors. The scarecrow then came up to her with a medium sized, clear, square shaped crystal. Which he then took over to a grinding wheel and started shaping.

"What you want to do is get it into a triangle shape that refracts light and creates the rainbow." The scarecrow said and he let Dorothy take over.

After a while she did manage to get the shape of the crystal into a triangle shape similar to the one on the page of the book. She then handed it to the scarecrow who took it over to a drill. He then drilled a hole in it and ran a gold chain through it handing it to Dorothy.

"I really hope she likes it." He said as the clock struck seven, "I think it's time for you to go to tea." He added.

"Thanks scarecrow I'll talk to you later." Dorothy said running out of the work shop.

When she reached the room of the China Princess she found that the room was already open, and that Glinda and the Princess were waiting for her. They gestured for her to come in and sit down. As she walked in Toto walked over to a corner of the room and sat down, Glinda conjured up a bowl of water for him to drink out of.

"Well the girls are all in with the plan to throw a surprise party for Ellie." Glinda said taking a sip of tea.

"That's good, does Brianna have a picnic lunch for Ellie and I prepared?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, that is taken care of" Glinda said waving her hand causing the door to shut itself, "the dress is also ready." She added.

"That's good, you know, I'm thinking about giving Ellie my boots." Dorothy said making the Princess gasp.

"Why?" the princess asked.

Dorothy took a sip of tea and looked at them, "She likes them and wishes she had a pair just like them." Dorothy said looking at her own bare feet.

"But what will your aunt and uncle say?" the princess asked.

"They won't be happy but I'm sure they'll be able to find me something." Dorothy said grabbing a mini cake and taking a sip of tea.

"Well if you feel strongly about it we won't stand in your way." The princess said looking over to the stand that her wedding dress was on.

"Just think, in two days, the china country and Candy County will be joined together as one." Glinda said.

"I know, I'm not sure Marshal's too keen on being a ruler but, like me, and you I'm sure he'll get used to it in time." The princess said.

"I'm sure he will, it took me a while to cope with being ruler of the north" Glinda said smiling.

Dorothy then felt something rub up against her feet. She looked under the table and saw that it was Toto. She picked him up and set him on her lap.

"I can't wait to meet your parents tomorrow Glinda." Dorothy said excited.

"I've informed them about you and they can't wait to meet you either, a lot of people herald you as a great hero, no matter how modest you are about it." Glinda said.

"What is your last name anyways Glinda? I mean people can't just refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. Glinda and Ellie's parents." The princess asked.

"Our last name is Upland, just for future reference." Glinda said finishing off her cup of tea.

Dorothy grinned and crossed her legs. She then looked around the room. It hadn't changed much during the time she had been in the emerald city, it was a little disorganized but other than that it was fine.

"What are you going to give Ellie for her birthday?" Dorothy asked looking at the china princess.

"Glinda has helped me make a special tea set for her, out of china." The princess said giggling.

They all laughed at this for a few minutes, this wasn't meant to be a joke but the irony of the situation really caught on to them.

Dorothy took Toto off her lap and set him down on the floor, "I had scarecrow help me make this for her." Dorothy said withdrawing the prism from her pocket.

"It's beautiful, but why a prism?" the princess asked.

"Because, I want her to remember there will always be a rainbow when she needs one most." Dorothy said.

"That's so sweet." The princess said climbing onto the table and walking over to get a better look at it.

The princess looked at the prism and then looked puzzled.

"What's the matter is there something wrong with it?" Dorothy asked

"Only that you had it put on a gold chain, I personally would have gone for a light silver chain." The princess replied making them chuckle

"I like it, and I'm sure Ellie will as well." Glinda said repressing a giggle.

They chatted about how things would go the next day until the clock struck eleven. Dorothy then picked up Toto and bid goodnight to her hosts, opened the door and walked back to her room. When she got there she walked to the closet and pulled out a pink nightdress. She then went and changed like she always did. When she emerged she found Toto sleeping on the foot of the bed. She then walked over to the bed, laid down on it, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

At about five o'clock the next morning Dorothy awoke to find Glinda sitting at her bedside.

"Glinda what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Dorothy, you started having the nightmare again, this time I was able to come in and put a stop to it before you threw a fit, but I waited here most of the night just to be sure." Glinda said getting up.

"Oh, wow, thanks Glinda." Dorothy said looking at the clock, it was five minutes passed the hour.

Dorothy got up, hugged Glinda, and went to her closet. Pulling out her normal dress and shirt she went to the bathroom and changed into them, she then tied her hair up in pigtails and emerged from the bathroom, Glinda had left, but in her place were two boxes on large and rectangular, the other small and square, both marked for Ellie, neither of them were wrapped or tied in anyway, she opened one and found the dress she had designed for Ellie, it looked almost exactly like the drawing, minus the fact that instead of regular old embroidery the pattern was done in what looked like golden thread. Dorothy then opened the other box and found it empty. Considering it was the smaller off the two she placed the necklace in it and then tied them both up with lengths of ribbon she found in the closet.

She then went back into the closet and pulled out a pair light blue socks that matched her dress, and a pair of light blue flats. She pulled on the socks and put the flats in a satchel she found lying behind a mirror at the back of the closet. She draped it over her shoulder and walked over to the door. She pressed her hands down against her boots. They were dry enough so she pulled them on. She then went over to Toto and woke him up, he barked and chased his tail a few times in confusion before realizing he had been woken up by his mistress. They then both walked out of the room, Dorothy carrying both boxes, set the big one down on the floor in front of her and placed the smaller one in the satchel, she then withdrew her key from her pocket and locked the door shutting it. She then hung the key around her neck and tucked it into her dress like the locket she was wearing.

"Dorothy would you like some help?" came Alyssa's voice from behind her.

"Sure, could you grab this large box, and take it to the banquet hall for me?" Dorothy asked.

"How'd you know the party was going to be in the banquet hall?" Alyssa asked.

"I didn't but that seems like a good place." Dorothy said as Brianna appeared carrying tray and a fruit basket.

"Dorothy, are you heading to Ellie's room as well? I made her, her favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs, the fruit basket is my own personal touch." Brianna said as an apple rolled out of it hitting the floor and rolling off.

Toto went after it and returned several seconds later carrying it carefully in his mouth. This made them all laugh as Dorothy took it from him and wiped it against her shirt.

"Thanks boy." Dorothy said as she pocketed it.

"Good idea, one bad apple spoils the bunch." Brianna said handing Dorothy the basket, "I'm just going to bring these to Ellie's room and leave them there, I've got to go prepare your picnic lunch." She added.

"Thanks, um do you know what Ellie likes in terms of picnic food?" Dorothy asked.

"Um, let me think." Brianna said thinking about this for a few seconds, just casual old picnic food mostly, oh and strawberries, but who doesn't love strawberries? or any berry for that matter." She finally said suppressing a giggle.

"I love strawberries and blueberries, not a big fan of blueberry pie though." Dorothy replied.

"I know a lot of people who are like that." Brianna said as they arrived at Ellie's door.

Brianna gently opened the door and looked it. She then popped her head back out quickly and signaled for them to keep quiet. They all went in quietly. Brianna set the tray down on the side table next to Ellie's bed, Dorothy did the same with the fruit basket. Dorothy then carefully moved a chair next to Ellie's bedside and sat down on it. As Brianna waved to Dorothy signaling she was leaving her noticed Toto was fooling around with the shoes Ellie left by the door and giggled. She then silenced herself and left.

Dorothy was alone, watching Ellie. She then looked over to Toto and smiled, he noticed her and then barked. Dorothy was about to tell Toto to shush when she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Good morning Dorothy." Ellie said letting go of Dorothy's arm and sitting up. She looked over at Toto who was playing with all the pairs of shoes she left out and laughed.

"Happy birthday, Ellie." Dorothy said hugging her.

Ellie returned the hug and looked at her bedside table.

"Breakfast in bed? Well that's a first." Ellie said taking the lid off the tray.

They were both hit by the aroma of freshly cooked eggs and bacon, Ellie grabbed a piece of bacon and threw it across the room for Toto, who got up and caught like a dog trying to catch a ball out of the air. They both laughed at this as Ellie took the tray onto her lap and began eating.

"Brianna made that, and set up the basket of fruit as her own personal touch." Dorothy said smiling.

"Dorothy, help yourself to a piece fruit or two." Ellie said noticing the fruit basket for the first time.

"No Ellie, I couldn't it's your birthday breakfast" Dorothy said.

Toto then walked over and with a pair of blue dress shoes in his mouth and jumped on the bed setting them down in front of Ellie.

"He seems rather anxious for me to get this day started." Ellie said reaching behind her pillow and pulling out a bag of dog treats.

"Where?" Dorothy started to say but then thought about it.

"Glinda." They both then said in unison making them both burst into laughter.

It took maybe about twenty minutes before Ellie finished her breakfast and got up, she then gave Toto a treat and went to her closet. Pulling out the dress she wore to tea Dorothy cut in.

"Ellie why don't you wear something else for now, I've got something planned and I don't want you to mess up your nice party dress during it." Dorothy said smiling.

"Oh, really? Well then, time to make a decision." Ellie said walking back into the closet.

Dorothy followed her, the closet wasn't as big as the one in her room, but it seemed to have a lot of soldier's outfits in it as well. Dorothy looked around and spotted the blue dress that Ellie often wore, behind it was a dress that was the same style, but emerald green and it had what looked like the pocket of an apron sewn into it. Ellie walked over to Dorothy holding up a dress that was light blue with emerald green trimming along the neck and the bottom. Dorothy nodded and Ellie went to change. Dorothy stayed in the closet for a few minutes and looked around at Ellie's other dresses.

"She's really fond of the color pink isn't she Toto?" Dorothy asked looking at her dog who barked in agreement.

She looked at the various soldier's uniforms that were hung up at the back of the closet, all of them looked exactly the same, except for one. It had an emerald green stripe going down the pink sleeves. She then turned around and walked out of the closet and realized the hollow sound her boots made against the floor of the room. This was a sound that she really didn't like.

"Dorothy, I'm ready, you can come out now." Came Ellie's voice as she emerged from the closet, "Oh your out, catch." Ellie added tossing an apple to Dorothy, who caught it.

"Ellie, I said I couldn't." Dorothy started to say before Ellie shushed her.

"I insist, Dorothy please don't argue." Ellie said pulling on a pair of white frilly socks and then sliding on her dress shoes.

Dorothy couldn't respond, she really couldn't argue with her, especially not on her birthday. She just walked over to her and rummaged through the satchel pulling out the small box. Handing it to Ellie.

"Oh Dorothy, you know you didn't have to get me anything." Ellie said.

"I didn't I made it, with help from the scarecrow." Dorothy said as Ellie opened the box.

As she opened it her eyes went wide.

"Dorothy it's beautiful, I just love prisms." Ellie said attempting to put it around her neck and affixing the chain.

Dorothy walked over and clasped the chain together.

"there." Dorothy said.

"Thanks, I always have problems with stuff like that, that's why I don't wear necklaces that often." Ellie said as they all walked out of the room.

The clocks then struck six, Dorothy took a bite from the apple. They eventually made it to the chambers where they found them working on the ceiling.

"Happy birthday, Ellie." Came Elena's voice.

"Thanks Elena." Ellie said as her friend hugged her.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast that Brianna made for you?" Elena asked.

"Yep, and I share the fruit with Dorothy." Ellie said as Dorothy help up an apple.

"I tried to say no, but she insisted, I can't argue with her, especially not on her birthday." Dorothy said finishing off the apple and throwing the core into a waste basket.

Toto barked as Alyssa came in behind them.

"Ellie, happy birthday." Alyssa said.

"Thanks Alyssa" Ellie said smiling.

"I think we should all go to the gardens." Elena said.

"Didn't they just put in a new set of flowers after the rain yesterday?" Ellie asked.

"Still are as far as I know." Alyssa said as they walked out of the chambers.

They all walked for some time until they got to the gardens, where they found the tin man and lion planting flowers, and the china princess standing on one the benches giving instructions as the where the flowers should go.

"Miss Ellie happy birthday" the princess yelled.

"Thank you princess." Ellie said curtseying.

The princess offered a seat to Ellie and Dorothy as Elena and Alyssa decided they should help with replacing the flowers.

"It makes me feel sad that rain can do this." The princess said.

"I've seen storms do much worse than this." Dorothy said recounting the aftermath of the tornado.

"Fair enough, I see Dorothy gave you her present." The princess said looking at the prism, "I'd personally prefer it on a silver chain but it's your birthday." She added

"I love it the way it is." Ellie said.

They all giggled for a few minutes, then the tin man got up and saluted to Ellie. She returned the salute and he handed her a small box.

"Happy birthday." He said in a rather bubbly tone.

She opened the box and pulled out a small silver necklace with an emerald set in the middle of it.

"Thanks tin man." Ellie said as Dorothy helped her put it on.

"See, he knows that silver is better." The princess said.

"No, I just couldn't find any gold." The tin man responded.

They laughed at this for a few minutes.

"Dorothy lets go to your room." Ellie said getting up.

Dorothy nodded, and the both walked towards Dorothy's room, Toto following at their heels. When they got there Dorothy took the key from around her neck and unlocked the door. As they went in Ellie walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Dorothy followed. Ellie decided to lie down on her back and trace the pattern on the ceiling with her eyes. Dorothy did the same. The pattern looked nice it twisted and connected with another part of the pattern and continued branching off. They both lost track of the time and next they knew it was eleven. Dorothy sat up and looked at the clock she got up and pulled Ellie up.

"Ellie go down to Tugg, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Dorothy said.

"Okay Dorothy." Ellie said running out.

"Toto go with Ellie." Dorothy told her dog.

Toto barked and ran after Ellie. Dorothy then got up and left her room. Locking and shutting her door in the usual way she walked towards the kitchens. When she got there Brianna was already waiting there with a large picnic basket.

"Here you go Dorothy, here's a list of what I made." She said handing Dorothy a small list.

Dorothy read through it and nodded. There were sandwiches, a thermos of soup, a large bowl of strawberries, and a bowl of blueberries.

"Thanks, Brianna." Dorothy said taking the picnic basket and heading towards Tugg.

When Dorothy got outside she walked towards the docks. When Ellie saw her she gasp.

"We're going on a picnic!?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Yep, just you and me, it's my little treat to you." Dorothy said as Tugg set off

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked smiling.

"The little clearing." Dorothy said smiling

Ellie smiled, she then looked at scenery. After a while they arrived at the clearing and disembarked.

"Thanks Tugg." Dorothy said Toto barked as well, as if trying to say, 'thanks.'

Ellie and Dorothy walked to the middle of the clearing and set up the picnic blanket. They both sat down on it and Dorothy pulled out some sandwiches. Handing one to Ellie and another to Toto she took one for herself and they ate. After a while Dorothy pulled the thermos of soup out of the picnic basket and handed it to Ellie. She opened it and smelled it.

"Chicken soup, yum." She said pouring some into the cup that was the lid, she then handed the thermos back to Dorothy.

Dorothy took it and took a sip. It was delicious but she set it down carefully on the on the blanket just in case Ellie wanted more. She then looked at her boots, and smiled. She then looked back at Ellie, and poured her some more soup.

"Thanks, why don't you have some more for yourself?" Ellie asked.

Dorothy took another sip of soup and smiled.

"Ellie we have strawberries and blueberries." Dorothy said taking the bowls of strawberries and blueberries and opening them.

"Oh those are my favorite." Ellie said taking a strawberry.

Dorothy took a handful of blueberries. They were delicious and sweet as she popped some in her mouth. After a while when the sun was indicating that is was at least evening Dorothy sat up properly and pulled off her boots.

"Dorothy? What are you doing?" Ellie asked curiously.

Dorothy rummaged through satchel and pulled out the blue flats and slipping them on.

"Happy birthday Ellie." Dorothy said handing her boots to Ellie.

"Dorothy, no I couldn't." Ellie said.

"Ellie I insist." Dorothy said once again handing the boots to her.

Ellie looked at them and took them, she started to tear up a little.

"Are you sure?" Ellie said.

"Positive." Dorothy said standing up.

"Dorothy, thank you." Ellie said standing up and hugging Dorothy.

Dorothy returned the embrace. Ellie then sat down and took off her dress shoes and tried on the boots. They were a little big on her but they almost fit perfectly. She stood up.

"Well?" she asked.

"You look pretty with them on." Dorothy said truthfully.

Dorothy loved how Ellie looked in her boots. Ellie would grow into them in time. Ellie then sat back down and took off the boots and then put her dress shoes back on. Dorothy sat down as well and pulled off the flats and socks. Stuffing them into the satchel. After a while Ellie grabbed her boots and got up.

"Dorothy lets go back now." Ellie said.

Dorothy looked up at the sun, she noticed it was almost at least three o'clock, so they packed up the rest of the strawberries and blueberries and the picnic blanket in the basket. They then went back to the river and called for Tugg. It didn't take long before they could see him coming along the river. When he arrived they all got on. Toto barked signaling they could leave. When they arrived at the emerald city Dorothy brought Ellie back to her room. Unlocking the door they both entered and Ellie walked over to the bed and lay down on it.

"So, how did you like lunch?" Dorothy asked walking over to her bed

Ellie pulled off her dress shoes and handed them to Toto, who started playing with them.

"I've loved it so far, I can't wait to see how the rest of the night goes." Ellie said crossing her legs

Dorothy walked over and picked up the orb. She felt the tranquility pass through her like a cold breath. She then placed it down. And sat at the end of the bed and began tracing the twisting pattern on Ellie's soles.

"Hey, that tickles." Ellie said.

Just then Glinda appeared in the door way.

"Dorothy can I talk to you for a second?" Glinda asked.

"Sure, Ellie you wait here." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to the door.

Glinda grabbed Dorothy's arm and pulled her just outside the door.

"Our parents are here and all is prepared, all we need is Ellie, bring her to the banquet hall in a few minutes." Glinda said smiling, 'oh and we got a cake from candy county" She added

"Don't worry ill bring her I'll give you a few minutes to get there." Dorothy replied smiling,

Glinda nodded and left. Heading towards the banquet hall, Dorothy walked back into her room

"What did Glinda want?" Ellie asked.

"She was asking me how the picnic went." Dorothy said sitting back on the bed.

Dorothy rummaged through the satchel and pulled out the flats again. She slid then on and poked at Ellie's soles playfully. She drew them back.

"Hey, don't do that." Ellie said.

"Why you did it to me once." Dorothy said trying to create an argument.

"No I've done it at least twice, I… I just walked myself into that didn't I?" Ellie asked snapping her fingers.

"Yep" Dorothy said poking them again. Then getting up she grabbed Ellie's boots from the floor and sliding them onto Ellie's feet and helping her up.

"What is it Dorothy?" Ellie asked pulling the boots on the rest of the way.

"Come on I want to show you something" Dorothy said jumping off the bed and dragging Ellie with her.

They ran towards the banquet hall. Toto running at their heels, they soon arrived to find the door opened a crack.

"Looks like we're the first ones to dinner." Ellie said looking at the clock on the wall.

Dorothy pushed Ellie in front of her and opened the door. Ellie walked in and looked around for one of the boxes of matches used to light the candles in the room. When all the candles lit up at once and a loud "Surprise!" rang through the room causing Ellie to jump.

"Well that worked perfectly." Came a voice from behind Dorothy making her jump.

Dorothy turned around to find the scarecrow behind her. Ellie had already run into the room and was met with several hugs. However when Ellie saw her parents she screamed a bit and ran into their embrace. Dorothy picked up Toto and walked to a chair secluded in a corner. She pet Toto as she watched Ellie open some of her gifts. It wasn't until she got to the dress that she noticed Dorothy was only watching from a distance smiling.

"One second guys." Ellie said getting up and walking to Dorothy.

"Yes?" Dorothy asked half giggling.

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of us?" Ellie asked.

"I don't want to attract too much attention, remember I'm a celebrity no matter what I try to do." Dorothy said truthfully.

"Dorothy that doesn't matter to me, to me your my friend." Ellie said picking up Toto and setting him on the floor, then grabbing Dorothy's hand she dragged her towards the large group of people.

"Ellie who's this?" Asked Mr. Upland curiously.

"This is Miss Dorothy gale, she's one of my best friends." Ellie said giggling.

Mr. Upland stuck out a hand which Dorothy shook. He had a firm handshake, he looked maybe about the same age as her uncle henry, except his hair was long, and jet black and he wore a purple vest underneath a light blue dress coat with gold buttons. He also had a long goatee. He and Dorothy broke from the handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last Miss Gale." Mr. Upland said, "Glinda has told us all about you." He added.

Dorothy sent a glare at Glinda, who smiled, Dorothy was then confronted by a women with long blonde hair similar to Ellie's, she had light blue eyes and was about the same height as her Auntie Em. She extended a hand for Dorothy to shake. She did.

"Hello miss gale, it's a pleasure to know my youngest had made so many good friends, I'm Doris Upland." Mrs. Upland said as they broke from the hand shake.

"As I say to everyone, please call me Dorothy or Dorothy gale, I don't like formalities." Dorothy said, "Ellie why don't you go back to opening presents." She added.

Ellie nodded and opened the box, she gasped as she pulled out the dress. She loved it,

"Oh Dorothy its perfect, you designed it?" Ellie asked.

"I designed it, Glinda made it a reality." Dorothy said smiling.

Dorothy was then pulled into a brief hug by Ellie who then ran off to try on the dress in another room. She returned a few moments later. The dress fit her perfectly, and it looked beautiful on her.

"Well come on give us a twirl" the china princess said.

Ellie obliged showing off the entire dress.

"You are quite the designer Dorothy." Mr. Upland said placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Upland." Dorothy replied smiling.

Ellie then left again to change out of the dress, she came back in the dress she had worn to tea the other night, she then walked up to them and was handed two gifts, one from Marshall mallow and one from the china princess. When she opened one and pulled out the tea set that Dorothy knew about she giggled a bit.

"The China is enchanted to never break, shame we can't do that with the people in china country." The princess said.

She thanked the china princess and opened the gift from Marshall Mallow. In it was a package of that mint tea that everyone loved and a large box of chocolates.

"Isn't there a rule about eating candy from Candy County?" Ellie asked.

"No, there's a LAW about eating candy in Candy County, some candies are shipped here to the emerald city." Wiser said walking in.

"You would know that." Dorothy said patting wiser and the stomach.

This made everyone laugh for a good few minutes. It took wiser a few more minutes to explain how many times he'd been arrested in Candy County. Which also made them all laugh.

"Ellie, you have made quite a lot of friends." Mr. Upland said in a high fluty voice.

"That's for sure." The scarecrow said making Mr. and Mrs. Upland bow, "Please rise, people should only bow at parades." The scarecrow added.

They both rose and Ellie finished opened her gifts. After a while they all sat around the banquet table with Ellie sitting at the head, she pulled a chair up next to herself and looked at Dorothy who was sitting on the other end.

"Dorothy come on!" she said.

Dorothy got up and walked over to Ellie and sat down. Next dinner was served. It was a nice feast, roast chicken, soup, pot roast, etc. Dorothy then stood up. Everyone fell silent, and looked at her as she picked up her glass.

"Now I've seen this done before and it's my first time making one, but I propose a toast to Ellie, for being a good friend and one of the nicest people I've ever met." Dorothy said raising her glass, "to Ellie." She said.

"To Ellie!" Everyone repeated raising their glasses. And taking a drink.

After a while, when everyone had their fill, the cake was brought out. It was a large cake with several layers and vanilla frosting, It was large enough to account for everyone who was there, and then there still be left overs. A card was attached that said and Ellie read this allowed.

"To Miss Ellie Upland, Happy Birthday from Candy County." She read.

Glinda then waved her wand over the lowest layer and 12 lit candle appeared. Ellie then blew tried to blow them out, all but one went out. Ellie then licked her index finger and pinched the candle out. Making everyone laugh. Soon the cake was cut and it was revealed to be a marble cake with Chocolate filling. When everyone had gotten a piece of cake Ellie took a fork full of cake and ate it. Dorothy then followed suit. It was good, sweet and moist. After a while everyone had, had at least two slices of cake. And then they all engaged in light conversation.

The party ended with Glinda proposing a toast to Ellie's good health and they all went to their separate rooms. Dorothy had to be up early for the wedding the next day but that didn't stop her from going to Ellie's room. When she got there she saw that Ellie was bidding goodnight to her mother and father. They all turned to face her when Dorothy noticed her.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Dorothy asked blushing with embarrassment.

"No not at all, come in child." Mrs. Upland said.

"I always wondered where Glinda got that, 'My dear child' line from." Dorothy said making them all laugh.

"Yea, my mom's like that." Ellie said.

"Ellie was telling us everything that happened." Mr. Upland said taking off his dress coat and draping it over his shoulders.

"Where did she start?" Dorothy asked

"The forest." Mrs. Upland replied.

"So from the beginning." Dorothy said yawning.

"You should get to be Dorothy, you're the bridesmaid for the wedding tomorrow." Ellie said giving her friend a hug.

Dorothy nodded and bid goodnight to all of them.

"Incredibly Bright girl, doesn't let the popularity get to her head." Mr. Upland said hugging his daughter.

"She doesn't think she's popular, that's why." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled hearing this. She continued back to her room. Walked to her bed and fell asleep.

**On my opinion not a bad chapter, and yes I know surprise parties are cliché. Two more chapters left, the wedding and Dorothy's farewell.**


	19. The wedding

**Disclaimer, I don't own the character, or anything previously mentioned.**

**Warning this chapter contains Kissing, if you do not enjoy kissing please avert your eyes when you see the word.**

Dorothy awoke earlier the next morning, she looked at the clock and it read five o'clock. She got up shook Toto, who once again barked and chased his tale in confusion, she then went to the closet pulled out the white dress, a pair of long white socks and a pair of white flats with a bit of a heel to them. She then ran into the bathroom and changed into the dress. Putting on the socks and sliding into the flats she opened her door and walked next door. She then knocked.

"Come I-in" came the singsong voice of the china princess.

Dorothy opened the door and found the china princess standing on a stool trying to tie the back of her wedding dress.

"Need help?" Dorothy asked Giggling.

"Please." The princess said.

Dorothy giggled again and walked over to the princess, carefully tying the dress in the back. The china princess then climbed up on the table and walked over to a tiny, glass case with a pendant with a small pink stone set in the center lying in it.

"Dorothy, before the wedding I have to ask you too not try and find me." The princess requested

"Okay, china princess." Dorothy said in a tone that meant she wanted to know more but wasn't going to question it. Just then Glinda appeared in the doorway.

Glinda looked beautiful, here hair wasn't in it its usual fashion it was down, similar to how Ellie's and her mom's here. Her crown had been changed from pink to white, and her large pink dress was replaced with a nice white one. She wore an emerald pendant that glinted in the light.

"Wow, Glinda, you look, beautiful." Dorothy said amazed.

"Thank you my child, Princess your husband is ready the wedding will be in a few hours, Alison and I are working on enchanting the Chambers so that they can fit everyone." Glinda said, "Dorothy go wander around for a bit, maybe visit Ellie, if I know my parents they are already waking her up." Glinda said.

Dorothy nodded, and walked out. She then went in the direction of Ellie's room and ran into Caitlyn, who was writing stuff down.

"Keeping records?" Dorothy asked.

"It's my job, anyways, I'm meant to keep a manuscript of the wedding." Caitlyn said.

"Oh wow." Dorothy said going around and continued on her way.

Dorothy walked slowly so she couldn't run into other people. She then began to get lost in thought. She began to think about the wedding that would happen later today. She had never been to a wedding outside of the small one that happened in her town. She knew about the whole bouquet thing but that was it. She then wondered what kind of things she'd have to do as a bridesmaid. She hoped for the most part it would be standing there and looking pretty. She didn't honestly know. She figured she should ask someone but every time she asked a question she'd either get a long boring answer, or she would get no answer at all, or even worse she'd get an answer that was relevant but wouldn't help her in the slightest. So she decided she would hope for the best, that's when she walked into Mr. Upland and falling over.

"Ah Dorothy, fancy running into you." Mr. Upland said helping her up.

"Thanks, Glinda said you two might be up, is Ellie awake yet?" Dorothy asked brushing herself off.

"No actually we haven't woken her yet." He replied.

"Oh, well then, when will you be waking her up?" Dorothy asked.

"Doris should be getting her up soon, I'm heading back to my room to change into my suit for the wedding" He said walking off.

"What a funny man." Dorothy said to herself, Toto barked in agreement

Dorothy continued to walk along slowly, this time trying not to walk into anyone. She began to think about the wedding, she knew for the reception that there was a huge cake being delivered from Candy County, and she had seen a list of what music was being performed, other than that she didn't know much about weddings. Soon she arrived at Ellie's room and she saw Mrs. Upland in the room running a hand through her daughter's hair. She saw Dorothy and gestured for her to come in.

"You look beautiful in that dress my dear." Mrs. Upland whispered

"Thank you Mrs. Upland." Dorothy replied as Toto jumped up on the bed.

"Who's this cute little dog?" Mrs. Upland asked.

"This is Toto, I'm surprised you didn't know that, everyone else seems to, and to be honest I don't enjoy it." Dorothy said scratching Toto behind the ears.

"Oh, so this is Toto, I expected you to be followed by a large guard dog from the stories I've heard about you." Mrs. Upland said.

"Oh? Wow my story must be famous." Dorothy said.

"Yea, and so are you." Mrs. Upland replied.

"But I don't want to be." Dorothy replied poking Ellie on the sole of her foot playfully.

"So, you really are modest then." Mrs. Upland replied chuckling.

Luckily before the conversation could go any farther Ellie woke up. She saw Dorothy and her mother the first person her attention turned to was Dorothy.

"Good morning Dorothy, Good morning mom." Ellie said sitting.

"Good morning my dear." Mrs. Upland said getting up.

"Good morning Ellie." Dorothy said.

Toto then barked loudly as if to say, 'Don't forget me.'

"Good morning Toto." Ellie said laughing.

"Well I must be off, I have to change the weddings in a few hours." Mrs. Upland said walking out.

After she left Ellie got up and grabbed the box of Chocolates from her bedside table. She opened it and took one out, offering one to Dorothy. She took one, but a small one. They both popped the chocolate in their mouths at the same time. It tasted good, it melted on the tongue like sugar. Its sweet taste that lasted for a while.

"Thank you Ellie, What are you wearing to the wedding?" Dorothy asked.

"Alyssa, Brianna, Caitlyn, Chrissy and I are going to be in a soldiers uniform that's meant for special events, Elena however is wearing a dress that she made herself, at the reception we will change into appropriate dress." Ellie said giggling.

"Oh, because it's a royal wedding right?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yep, Glinda requested it." Ellie said.

"You know I wonder what the princess's big surprise is?" Dorothy asked Ellie as she got up.

"I wondered that as well but I haven't been questioning it." Ellie said.

"Fair enough." Dorothy replied shrugging.

They laughed at this for a minute, then Brianna came in wielding a basket of muffins.

"Here have a muffin." She said.

"I told you she was a busy body." Ellie said taking a bran muffin.

"I see, well then." Dorothy said taking a corn muffin.

Brianna the left, Dorothy and Ellie began to eat. Toto barked as Dorothy gave him a piece of corn muffin. This made them laugh as they watched him try and eat it. Ellie was the first to finish, she then got up and walked into the closet she emerged with her soldier's uniform, it was the one that had the green stripe down the arm. She then saluted and walked into the bathroom. When she emerged a few minutes later she had tied her hair up in a bun and put on her soldiers hat.

"You know it's been a long time since I've seen you in a uniform." Dorothy said saluting.

"I know, I feel so much more comfortable in normal clothes though." Ellie said giggling.

Just then Mr. Upland appeared in the doorway, he was now wearing a pair of green slacks, a light blue suit jacket, a pair of spats shoes, a light green undershirt and a light green vest, and in his hand he held a light purple top hat. He laughed at the look his daughter gave him.

"Dad, why do you always insist on wearing such silly clothes?" Ellie asked marching up to him.

"I don't think it's silly." He said producing an ace of spade and putting it in his right shirt pocket.

Dorothy couldn't help but laugh at this point, she didn't want to offend anyone but she really couldn't help it at this point. She tried to hold it back but couldn't and it just burst out. Ellie looked at her stupefied but she then hit Dorothy on the arm.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Dorothy said calming down a bit.

"It's okay my dear girl, see Ellie, she realizes it's supposed to be funny, not silly." Mr. Upland said

"Same thing." Ellie said sighing as her father walked off, "I'm sorry about that my dad, he's a bit on an eccentric." She added.

"I see, and they are older than us by what? 50? 60 years?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy people don't age in Oz unless they want to once they are an adult." Ellie said.

"Oh right, forgot about that." Dorothy said.

"Yea so do I sometimes." Ellie said, "And people don't die here in Oz unless they are prevented from living like how your house fell on the witch of the east, or how you melted the witch of the west." She added.

"Or someone casts a spell that kills them." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"Right." Ellie said sitting down on the bed.

"Well anyways I'm going to head down to the chambers to see if they need any help down there." Dorothy said getting up.

Dorothy saluted and walked out, Toto followed closely at her heels. She then walked towards the chambers. She began to think about what Glinda said, she and Alison were supposed to be enchanting the Chambers to make it larger to account for the fact that most of Oz was going to be showing up to the wedding. She wondered how large the entirety of Oz was. But shrugged this off when she realized it was definitely larger that she could contemplate. When eventually reached the chambers she found the door wide open. Inside the throne was gone and replaced a large wedding which was in the middle of the room. Under her feet it felt as though the room was stretching.

"Oh dorothy, how do you like it?" Marshal Mallow asked walking over to her in his black licorice tuxedo.

"It's, it's beautiful." Dorothy said.

"Yes it is." Marshal mallow said looking in a reflective piece of metal and fixing his bowtie.

Dorothy giggled at this and walked over and straightened the tie herself.

"There, better?" Dorothy asked.

Marshall looked in the reflection and smiled.

"Yep, thanks, sweet Oz I'm nervous." Marshall Mallow said as Mr. Upland appeared behind them.

"Pre-wedding jitters? Ah that's normal, you're a lucky man." Mr. Upland said

"You look really funny in that outfit, you know that right?" Marshall said smiling trying to change the subject.

"Thank you. I know." Mr. Upland said smiling and placing the top hat on his head.

"Oh dear, you're not showing off again are you?" came the voice of Mrs. Upland said walking in.

"Oh Doris, why do you always have to ruin my fun." Mr. Upland said sighing.

"Because that's my job." Mrs. Upland replied.

"But dear, I was having fun." Mr. Upland said taking the ace of spades from his pocket and replacing it with the king of diamonds.

"Forgive my husband he's a bit of an eccentric." Mrs. Upland said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Well that escalated quickly." Marshall Mallow said.

Both he and Dorothy chuckled about this for a minute. Then he walked off, leaving Dorothy alone.

"Dorothy, Do you like what we've done with the chambers?" Alison said walking over.

"I love what you've done with it feels like the floor is stretching underneath us." Dorothy says.

"It is basically, we've been expanding the room and it should be large enough just in time for the wedding" Alison said, "you can return to your room if you'd like, you'll be summoned when its time." She added

Dorothy smiled at this and decided to go back to her room to wait for it to be time for the wedding.

After an hour or two, Alyssa came to her room.

"Dorothy, its time." Alyssa said.

Dorothy got up and followed Alyssa to the chambers, when they got there Alyssa gasped at the now large size of the room. It took Dorothy a minute to explain what had happened and then she looked around. In the front rows were the citizens of China country, behind them were the citizens of candy County. General candy apple was standing on the alter next to Marshall Mallow who looked nervous at this point. Glinda was sitting in the middle of the alter with a large book. Dorothy then realized that the room was almost completely packed with the various other citizens of oz. no one was in any particular order in terms of seating. Winkies, munchkins, Gilikins and Quadlings all scattered throughout the room.

"Dorothy are you okay?" Asked Ellie who walked up behind her?

"Yea, it's just that I never imagined how many people would actually be here." Dorothy said gasping.

"Well Dorothy, your needed on the alter, the china princess will be here in a minute." Ellie said walking back to her line with the soldiers.

Dorothy walked up to the alter and waited there for the princess. They all waited and soon organ music started playing a wedding march. As the doors opened everyone was greeted with a surprised they never suspected. The room filled with a gasp as everyone's gaze fell up the china princess. She was no longer knee high to Dorothy but now at least two heads taller than she was. She looked beautiful. The dress trailing behind her. Following behind her was Elena who was tossing flower petals in her wake. The princess was carrying a bouquet of pink roses, and the princess glinted in the sunlight. The pendant that Dorothy had seen in the princess's room was now around her neck and had grown to fit around her neck with her. Alyssa, Ellie and the rest of the soldiers drew their swords in some sort of salute.

"She's beautiful." Dorothy said gasping.

The scarecrow had to hold Marshall Mallow up, he looked like he was about to faint. When the china princess reached the alter Glinda stood up and a pedestal appeared in front of her. She placed the large book on it and opened it to the middle page.

"Dearly beloved, Fellow citizens of oz. we are all joined here today to join two kingdoms, through the bond of marriage." Glinda said as the tin man walked up carrying two rings.

"You ready?" Dorothy whispered to the princess.

"I'm nervous if that means anything." She replied.

"Now if there is anyone who objects to this binding marriage speak now or remain silent." Glinda said waiting for a minute, "well then, Marshall Mallow, do you, take the hand of the Dainty china princess? To love her, to protect her, to remain together as long as you both shall last?" she asked him.

"I do." Marshall Mallow stuttered out picking up one of the rings.

"And do you, Dainty china princess take the hand of Marshall Mallow, who shall now rule alongside you, as a lover, a protector, and remain together as long as you both shall last?" Glinda asked turning her attention to the Dainty China princess.

"I do." She said holding out her hand as Marshall Mallow slid the ring on it.

"Then I hereby join you two together in marriage, I now pronounce you two husband and wife, Rulers of both China Country and Candy county, you may now kiss the bride" Glinda said waving her wand as a small flurry of confetti fell from the ceiling.

Marshall Mallow found the other ring being slipped on his finger by his new wife. He then pulled her into a kiss. A collective 'Awe' was heard from the citizens who all stood up and broke into a large applause. When they broke from the kiss there wasn't a dry eye to be seen. Even Dorothy found herself crying tears of happiness.

"The reception is being held here in the emerald city, through most of the banquet halls you'll find food, in the one closest to here we shall cut and serve the wedding cake in a few hours." The dainty china princess said brushing back her veil.

Marshal mallow and the china princess left the room arm in arm. Dorothy followed them, followed by Glinda, with Toto carrying a basket following closely at their heels. When they were a safe distance away from the chambers Dorothy asked the china princess a question.

"How did you manage to change your size?" Dorothy asked looking her over.

The china princess removed her veil and sighed.

"Glinda enchanted this pendant for me so that when I put it on, my size expands so that I can be face to face with my husband, and the upside is that my clothes also grow with me." The princess said referring to the pendant, the pink stone in the center now glowing.

"So magic?" Came the voice of Ellie, who now wearing the dress Dorothy had designed for her.

"Exactly my dear." The princess said, "Well I'm going to go try and find my husband, he disappeared into a group of soldiers from his group who were congratulating him." She added walking off.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Ellie said.

"Yea, it's the first large one I've ever attended." Dorothy said, "And probably the only royal one will ever attend." She added.

They both laughed at this and went off to the main banquet hall. When they got there they found it also having been magically expanded, in the middle was a wedding cake almost the height of the room. Each layer was a different color frosting, representing the four regions of oz. they looked at it in awe and soon Marshall Mallow and the china princess appeared behind them.

"Wow, they did a beautiful job." The princess said looking over the cake.

"Yes they did, I must thank the bakers when I see them." Marshall Mallow said.

"Why aren't you two with the other guests being congratulated?" Ellie asked.

"Too many people." The princess said fiddling with a petal on one of the roses.

"When are you going to throw the bouquet?" Dorothy asked.

"Before we cut the cake Dorothy." Marshall Mallow replied.

"Which will be soon." The princess said.

"Well then I'm going to go find some food." Ellie said walking out.

"Well congratulations you two." Dorothy said smiling.

"Thanks dorothy, but this could never have happened without you." The princess said, Marshall Mallow nodded in agreement.

Toto then barked in agreement with the conversation, this made them all laugh. Dorothy then walked over to the cake and looked at it. She wondered how they were going to cut it when it had so many layers and was so tall.

"A ladder?" Dorothy asked herself, she then looked down at Toto who looked at the cake with his head tilted sideways.

Soon Ellie came back in with a plate full of food and walked over to a table with a pink table cloth, she then sat down and began eating. Dorothy walked over to her and was immediately offered some food from the plate. Dorothy helped herself to a small chicken leg which she shared with Toto.

"So who do you thinks going to catch the bouquet?" Dorothy asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know, whoever is faster." Ellie said giggling.

When the clock struck noon people started filing in. then the Princess and Marshall mallow showed up. The princess then walked up to the table at the head of the room and stood at the middle of it. All the girls walked up and waited.

"Citizens of Oz it is time for the throwing of the bouquet." Glinda yelled from behind them followed by her father and mother.

Dorothy got up and walked over to the group followed by Ellie and Toto. The princess then turned around and got ready to throw the bouquet. She then threw it, when it fell everyone was questioning who got it Dorothy then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at Ellie who pointed down. Dorothy laughed at what she saw, Toto was carrying the bouquet in his mouth. Dorothy picked up Toto and plucked the bouquet from his mouth. Everyone watched as she did this and laughed.

"So a dog caught the bouquet? Well first time for everything." Came Alyssa's voice.

Everyone laughed again and went to their appropriate tables. The china princess then hit a fork against one the glasses on the head table.

"Ahem, before we cut the cake, I would like to propose a toast, to Miss Dorothy Gale, without whom I would never have met my husband and we would not be gathered here today, To Miss dorothy gale, may you always be there to change the lives of people you meet." The princess said raising her glass.

Everyone in the room raised their glasses, "to Dorothy gale." Was heard echoing throughout the room. Dorothy just sat there speechless. She smiled and waved and then went to look for her table. She wandered around for a few minutes before she was signaled to a seat next to the china princess. She walked over and sat down in it as the princess and Marshall mallow got up. A ladder appeared next to the cake. General Candy apple handed marshal a sword. The lucky couple climbed up the ladder together and Marshall Mallow handed the sword to the princess.

Steadying her hand, Marshall Mallow helped the princess cut the first slice of cake off the top layer. Everyone applauded as Marshall Mallow took a fork full of cake and fed it to his wife. It wasn't long before the cake had been cut into equal sized pieces and had been served to everyone. The cake this time was many different flavors, each flavor depended on the layer. To list a few there was a layer of chocolate, plain vanilla, spice, lemon. Etc.

Dorothy had gotten a slice that was chocolate which she took a bite from. Soon after everyone had finished their cake, the band showed up and started playing music. Dorothy walked to the back of the room and sat in a chair watching everyone dance. In the middle of the floor were Marshall Mallow and the china princess who were dancing beautifully.

The festivities went on late into the night. When the last slow dance was played the scarecrow walked up to Dorothy and offered her a dance. She accepted and got up. As they danced Ellie looked at Dorothy and laughed a bit. Dorothy knew she couldn't dance to save her life but she was enjoying it, she smiled and giggled as the last notes were played.

Soon everyone had left the banquet hall leaving Dorothy, Ellie, Glinda, and the rest of the girls alone.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Elena asked sadly.

"I guess so, it was fun." Dorothy said smiling and walking out.

When she returned to her room she changed out of the dress and into a baby blue night gown. She then walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

**Yes I know this chapter was relatively short, but the next chapter is the last chapter. Dorothy's Farewell.**


	20. Dorothy's farewell

**Disclaimer, all the stuff in the other chapters applies here.**

Dorothy awoke early the next morning. Toto was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. She quietly got up and went to the closet. Pulling out her blue dress and her blue and white checkered shirt she went into the bathroom to change. She emerged moments later to find her boots and a note next to them on the bed. She picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Dear dorothy, I had my sister make me a pair of boots exactly like yours, I didn't feel right about you giving them to me as a present, so I'm returning them to you. See you at your departure. Ellie." Dorothy read smiling. She pulled on the boots and shook her dog awake.

He once again barked in confusion and chased his tail a few times before quieting down. He then looked at Dorothy with sad eyes.

"Well Toto, today we go home again." Dorothy said picking up her dog and hugging him.

Dorothy picked up her key and the locket and hung them both from around her neck. She then left the room. She didn't shut the door behind because she would return to it one last time before departing. She walked to the chambers, which she assumed would have now been returned to their original state. But before she even got there she ran into the lion.

"Oh Dorothy, heading to the chambers?" the lion asked.

"Yep, I'm leaving in a few hours." Dorothy said looking at a clock.

"I'll never understand how Oz stays in control for more than five minutes without you here." The lion said chuckling.

"Because it has three wonderful leaders who take care of things while I'm away." Dorothy said smiling.

She then continued on towards the chambers, when she got there she found the doors ajar the tin man and wiser pushing the throne back to its original position.

"So how you been?" wiser asked looking at Dorothy.

"I've been great Wiser, haven't seen much of you during my stay this time." Dorothy said.

"I've been, um, busy." Wiser said belching.

They both laughed at this and Toto barked loudly.

"So, you'll be leaving again?" Wiser asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dorothy said sadly.

Dorothy was going to say something when Alyssa placed her hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"So, you'll be leaving soon?" Alyssa asked.

"yep." Dorothy said beginning to feel sad about it, "I think I'm going to head back to my room and clean up something's." Dorothy added leaving.

She ran back to her room and found Ellie, wearing her light blue dress, sitting on her bed holding the crystal orb.

"My sister explained to me how it works." Ellie said.

Toto barked as he jumped up on the bed. Ellie scratched him behind the ears and he barked a few more times.

Dorothy then walked over to Ellie and carefully took the orb from her. She then put it in the drawer on top of the book. She then shut the drawer and it locked itself.

"I'm not taking it with me." Dorothy said.

"I figured, it's dangerous." Ellie pointed out.

"I know." Dorothy said giggling.

Dorothy then walked into the bathroom and folded the towels she had used from when she went swimming. She brought the other dresses she had left drying and the swimsuits back to the closet and set them back in their proper place. The clock struck seven as Dorothy emerged from the closet. This time she found the china princess who was now back to her normal size sitting on her bed next to Ellie.

"So, it's almost time." The princess said.

"yep." Dorothy said tonelessly.

"You should head to the chambers, we'll be there to see you off." The princess said.

Dorothy nodded and picked up Toto. She then walked back to the chambers. When she arrived she found the scarecrow waiting at the door for her. She smiled and took the key from around her neck, and handed it to the scarecrow.

"Thank you for letting me stay, your majesty." Dorothy said giggling.

"Dorothy, remember you're always welcome here in the emerald city." The Scarecrow said smiling.

Dorothy smiled and hugged the scarecrow tightly. Soon Glinda came into the chambers followed by Alyssa, Elena, Caitlyn, Brianna and Chrissy. The girls pulled her into a large group hug. Dorothy worked to hold back her tears.

"Are you ready my child?" Glinda asked.

"I haven't said goodbye to everyone yet." Dorothy said, Toto barked as the Tin man, the lion and wiser walked in, followed by Marshall Mallow who was carrying his wife. And then Ellie and Mr. and Mrs. Upland.

"I really hate goodbyes." The tin man said in a saddened tone as he pulled Dorothy into a quick hug.

Dorothy then went and hugged the lion who was also trying hard not to cry, probably harder than she was. She then hugged wiser and the lion in a small group hug. She then went over to Marshal Mallow and the china princess. The princess leaned forward and gave Dorothy a small kiss on the forehead. Toto simply licked the china princess like he did the last time they departed. Dorothy saluted to Marshall Mallow who returned the salute. And then to Mr. and Mrs. Upland who she shook hands with. Then she turned to Ellie who was crying a bit. Dorothy wiped the tears from Ellie's face.

"So, this is goodbye then?" Ellie asked choking on her tears.

"It isn't really though is it? goodbye means leaving forever, and I know one day I shall return to Oz again." Dorothy said.

Ellie pulled Dorothy into a tight hug. Dorothy returned in the warm embrace. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. When they broke from the embrace both of them were crying a bit. Toto then barked loudly.

"I think I'm ready now Glinda." Dorothy said smiling.

"What will Oz ever do without its heroine?" Alyssa asked.

"Remember, there will always be a rainbow when you need one." Dorothy said remembering her last departure.

She then watched as Glinda waved her wand and she was surrounded by a rainbow once more. She soon found herself enveloped in a bright golden light and when it faded she found herself back in her room. She smiled and walked out. She found her aunt and uncle sitting at the table in the dining room enjoying breakfast, when they saw Dorothy they both got up and embraced her. Toto barked in happiness. She was sad that she had to leave all of her friends, but still she felt that this wasn't the last time she would end up back in oz. and she would be right

**So I've decided that there will be a sequel, this is the first fanfic that I've ever actually completed.**


End file.
